Después de lo último
by Dianyan
Summary: Es cierto que todos sabemos que Naruto cumplió su sueño de ser Hokage a base de duro esfuerzo y dedicación, pero nadie le había advertido que su otro sueño sería aún más complejo: tener una familia al lado de la mujer que lo amaba desde niños con todo su corazón. Todo se ubica después de la película The last.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, no es la primera vez que escribo fanfictions de Naruto, aunque la última vez no pude terminarlo debido a que el fic perdió sentido puesto que soy muy apegada al canon y Kishimoto me dijo que Sasuke se ausentó mucho tiempo de la aldea y no se quedó con su esposa e hija .-.**

 **En fin, una vez que ya más o menos tengo un canon en el cual basarme, vengo de nueva cuenta a tratar de publicar algo más de este increíble universo con la firme intención de no dejarlo inconcluso.**

 **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**

Hinata y Hanabi

Las manos de la joven entrecruzaban los hilos de forma rápida y apresurada sin temor a cometer alguna equivocación que ocasionara que lo ya tejido se arruinase. Tal vez las horas de práctica que pasó hace varios días en la elaboración de dos anteriores bufandas fuesen el motivo por el cual ahora lo hiciera de manera más ágil aunque no era sólo dicha práctica la que ocasionaba que se emocionase por terminar su tercera bufanda de ese mes, la felicidad que su corazón albergaba también era motivo de ello. Esta vez se la entregaría a él sin miedo ni vacilación, incluso puede que se animara a colocársela ella misma abrigadoramente alrededor de su cuello.

Era verdad que Naruto ya tenía un trozo de bufanda roja casi desecha que le aseguro atesorar siempre, sin embargo ella deseaba darle una que pudiese usar todo el tiempo para protegerlo del frío ¡Y vaya que lo hacía! La aldea estaba cubierta de nieve una vez que el equipo volvió a la aldea con una ruidosa Hanabi sana y salva haciéndole toda clase de vergonzosas preguntas sobre su nueva relación con el joven Uzumaki. Debido a la amenaza de la luna que estuvo a punto de colapsar contra la humanidad entera para destruirla, los preparativos para los festejos fueron suspendidos irremediablemente ante el temor de la gente que tuvo que partir a numerosos refugios. La normalidad no tardó en volver a Konoha y de nueva cuenta la gente erigió a Naruto y los demás como salvadores indiscutibles, aumentando con ello exponencialmente la popularidad de él así que era normal que las chicas siguieran a su alrededor para obtener su atención, aunque esto último ya no le resultaba tan incómodo como antes. Después de lo que había vivido en esa misión, ella se encontraba feliz y tranquila sabiendo que no importando qué ocurriera, Naruto quería estar a su lado ahora y siempre.

 _Listo, la he terminado al fin_. Pensó triunfante para sí misma, la acomodó dentro de una pequeña bolsa y la selló. Volteó a ver el reloj y se dio cuenta de la terriblemente atrasada que estaba, Naruto quedó en pasar por ella y eso sería en cualquier momento. De pronto, resonó la voz de Hanabi en su habitación.

\- "¡Aún no estás arreglada onee-sama! ¡Eres muy lenta! Naruto- niisan vendrá en cualquier momento."

\- "¿Cómo es que sabes eso Hanabi?... Un segundo ¿tú vendrás con nosotros?"- preguntó Hinata sorprendida al notar que su pequeña hermana estaba alistada para salir.

\- "Lo escuché ayer en el patio antes de despedirse de ti, Naruto-niisan no es precisamente la persona más silenciosa del mundo. Además quiero ir, si voy contigo padre no podrá decir que no ¡Por favor! ¡Llévame contigo onee-sama!"- la niña junto sus manos a manera de súplica a su hermana, de antemano sabía ella que esa táctica iba a funcionar.

\- "Así que fue por eso…"- para Hinata era el primer festivan Rinne que iba a pasar en compañía de Naruto, pero no podía negarle nada a su linda hermanita.

\- "Vamos, no causaré molestias."- ella guiñó un ojo para terminar de convencerla.

\- "Por supuesto que puedes venir Hanabi, sólo permíteme arreglarme rápidamente. Espérame afuera."

Hanabi asintió alegremente a la petición de su adorada hermana mayor, después de todo ella trataba siempre de cumplir su papel de hermana guardiana cabalmente. En el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que el ánimo y buen humor de su hermanita duraran para siempre pues nunca fue así, la Hanabi reservada y fría que fue en el pasado le causaba un ligero dolor en el pecho por la mirada tan triste y vacía que algunas veces tenía, su esmero en el entrenamiento de las artes ninja era notable pero Hinata deseaba hacerle ver que no era eso lo único que importaba en la vida. Su joven hermana tal vez temía ser repudiada por su padre tal como le había pasado a Hinata una vez, no quería decepcionarlo y que la dejara de lado como si no fuese nada para él. Ese era el temor de ambas hermanas Hyuuga realmente, perder el cariño de su padre, cosa que Hinata sabía muy bien lo doloroso que podía resultar. La muerte de Neji hizo cambiar a todo el clan por completo, pasaron de ser un estratificado grupo de ninjas que se miraban con recelo a una familia de verdad, sin importar a qué rama perteneciera cada cual tratando de protegerse entre todos. Incluso su padre era más amable con sus subordinados, incluidas sus hijas.

Hablando de su padre, meses después de que terminó la Cuarta Guerra Ninja tuvo un importante anuncio que hacerle, razón por la cual todos los miembros del clan fueron convocados a una de las largas reuniones que ya eran un ritual acostumbrado dentro de la mansión Hyuuga. Cuando Hinata entró, se dispuso a tomar su lugar al lado de los demás pero a quien encontró en su sitio fue a su hermanita Hanabi, al voltear a ver a su padre, este le hizo la señal de que se sentara a su lado: el lugar que correspondía al siguiente heredero del clan. Hinata lo vio con un poco de temor pero accedió de inmediato a la petición de Hiashi. Así dio inicio uno de los discursos más bellos que ella pudiese recordar.

 _"Hace unos años te juzgué mal hija y así como te evidencié ante todos en esa ocasión, hoy me toca evidenciarme a mí mismo y avergonzarme por ello. Muchas veces el mejor líder no es el que busca reñir por medio de la fuerza, sino el que da paz y tranquilidad por medio de sus acciones. Tú nunca quisiste atacar a tu hermana menor tiempo atrás y eso para mí fue símbolo de debilidad, tu gentileza la veía como un defecto cuando con el pasar de los años se convirtió en tu mejor fortaleza: tu preocupación por los demás, no sólo por el clan sino por la aldea entera. Eres capaz de arriesgar tu propia vida por salvar a otros porque eso al final no es precisamente el símbolo de alguien débil sino todo lo contrario, incluso Neji ya lo sabía cuando yo continuaba ciego ante esa verdad. Ojalá hubiese comprendido eso antes y tal vez hubiese sido un mejor líder para con ello evitar el odio y resentimientos que se han venido formando desde generaciones atrás, es por eso que quiero pedirte que en caso de no poder acabar yo mismo el odio que mis decisiones han sembrado, lo hagas tú cuando llegue tu turno no únicamente de dirigirlos, sino de protegerlos con tu propia vida."-_ el tono de Hiashi seguía siendo severo sin lugar a dudas, pero en esta ocasión las represalias se las hacía a sí mismo.

Los ojos de Hinata se pusieron un poco húmedos, su fuerza de voluntad fue la que le impidió llorar de felicidad frente a todos y esa alegría no fue provocada por ser nuevamente la futura heredera, sino que su esfuerzo de tantos años había sido reconocido por una de las personas más queridas para ella a pesar de su severo carácter: su amado padre. Ojalá su madre estuviese con ella en ese momento, su amable y gentil madre que hacía que el carácter de Hiashi fuese tan diferente antes de su prematura muerte. Vio cómo Hiashi se levantaba y con un gesto le hizo la señal para que lo imitara. Ella lo siguió en cada movimiento de forma grácil.

\- "Mi querida hija, prometeme que cuidarás de todos y los guiaras hacia un mejor futuro no como clan, sino como familia una vez que yo ya no pueda más."

Hinata tomó una respiración honda y lenta, tratando de entender todo lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor en ese momento y contestó:

\- "Lo prometo por mi propia vida padre."- después de eso se arrodilló ante él en señal de respeto.

Cuando levantó su cabeza vio a todo su clan sonriendo, Hanabi estaba entre ellos radiante y contenta por ver a su hermana mayor levantarse con orgullo, al parecer la adoración de su hermanita no había desaparecido en todos esos años.

A partir de entonces fue que Hanabi comenzó a comportarse como una chica más auténtica, quería salir más seguido, jugar como antes a pesar de que algunas veces Hinata le dijera que ya era algo grande para estar vigilando a todo el mundo desde los árboles, cuando iban juntas al distrito comercial de la aldea le encantaba comprar toda clase de peluches y cosas lindas. Estaba recuperando la niñez que no había vivido debido a la presión que sentía sobre sus hombros como la nueva heredera del clan. Volvía a ser simplemente su hermanita Hanabi después de tanto tiempo.

En medio de estos pensamientos fue que finalmente se terminó de vestir, tenía que salir muy abrigada debido al clima frío que imperaba esa noche. Cepilló su largo cabello por última vez, el reflejo impecable que reflejaba su figura en el espejo le preguntarse si debía arreglarse un poco más tal como lo sugirió Hanabi en una ocasión creyendo que tal vez con eso Naruto se fijaría, ante esa idea se sintió un poco torpe. Se puso un collar pero le parecía que no tenía nada que ver con el atuendo casual que llevaba, ¿aretes tal vez? Su cabello no dejaba que se vieran, acomodó su cabello en una coleta suelta para que se viera sus orejas pero de repente los aretes ya parecían demasiado. Volvió a soltar su cabello y sólo lo adornó con un pequeño prendedor que Hanabi le había regalado hace tiempo, en su anterior cumpleaños precisamente. Se vio en el espejo nuevamente y después de tanto pensarlo, el prendedor fue lo único que logró convencerla. Algo tan sencillo no hacía gran cambio en su aspecto pero deseaba creer que lo mejoraba un poco al menos, algunas veces Hinata sentía que fracasaba como chica, no tenía la seguridad de Sakura, la coquetería de Ino o la energía de Ten Ten.

Al recordar su cumpleaños, se dio cuenta que este sería una vez más dentro de unos días: 28 de diciembre. Cumplía 19 años y no estaba segura cómo sería en esta ocasión, sus compañeros de equipo siempre salían con ella por la noche y le invitaban a cenar su comida favorita: rollos zenzai. No era que sus cumpleaños fuesen de lo más emocionantes, pero se la pasaba bastante bien al lado de sus compañeros. Tuvo que despertar de sus pensamientos al escuchar el grito de emoción que daba Hanabi en el patio.

\- "¡Naruto-niisan!"

Él estaba aquí, de repente comenzó a subir el color de sus mejillas y el nerviosismo invadía su cuerpo como antaño cada vez que escuchaba su nombre. Tuvo que recomponerse porque de lo contrario debido al escándalo de Hanabi su padre no tardaría en salir y quería evitar un momento incómodo entre los dos, pues a su padre aún no le hablaba abiertamente todo lo que había pasado en su misión de rescate aunque él obviamente notó las miradas que se lanzaban ambos antes de despedirse ese día para que ella partiera a casa ¿a quien engañaba Hinata? Su padre debió enterarse por Hanabi o alguien más con todo lujo de detalle. Sólo pudo suspirar ante esa idea. Se suponía que su padre debía guardar reposo después de lo ocurrido en su desafortunado encuentro con Toneri, sin embargo Hiashi-sama era conocido por ser una persona tanto testaruda como fuerte, así que con unos cuantos días de descanso le fueron más que suficientes para sentirse con la energía suficiente de seguir con sus actividades normales entre las cuales estaban la constante vigilancia de sus dos hijas.

Tomó su presente y salió rápidamente al encuentro de su amado Naruto pero para su sorpresa, su padre ya se encontraba en la entrada haciéndole toda clase de preguntas preguntas al rubio.

\- "¿Así que irás con las dos?"- fue la primer pregunta que Hinata alcanzó a escuchar.

\- "Yo… sólo… sólo quería salir con Hinata... eh... Byakugan-san."- dijo Naruto visiblemente nervioso mientras una ansiosa Hanabi lo sujetaba del brazo como una niña pequeña sin prestar atención a la presencia de su padre.

¡¿Byakugan-san?! ¡¿qué clase de apodo era ese?! Hinata por un momento se quedó estupefacta ante lo dicho por Naruto, a su padre no le gustaba que le pusieran motes y menos cuando hablaba de sus hijas. Aunque debía admitir que el gesto intimidante de su padre hacía que cualquiera cometiese equivocaciones sin querer, por suerte para Naruto casi inmediatamente corrigió lo dicho antes de que su padre lo reprendiera.

\- "Perdone, me equivoqué… quise decir… que… yo invité a Hinata, Hyuuga-san.

\- "¿Qué ha dicho joven Uzumaki?"

\- "Quise decir… este… que yo… ¡QUIERO SALIR CON SU HIJA, HYUUGA HIASHI-SAMA!"- Hinata podría jurar que el gritó de Naruto era movido por un horror puro debido al miedo que debía estar experimentando en ese momento.

\- " ¿Con cuál? ¿Con Hanabi? ¡Es muy pequeña para usted joven Uzumaki!"

\- "¡No, no quise decir eso! ¡Ella es la que no quiere desprenderse de mi brazo!"- Naruto sacudía su brazo con fuerza, pero Hanabi parecía un gato que no quería desprenderse de su nuevo juguete.

Al ver cómo jugaba con él, Hinata se dio cuenta que su padre no estaba siendo nada serio. Le gustaba infligir miedo de esa manera tan infantil y jugar con las emociones de las personas. Tenía que salir al rescate de Naruto en ese momento.

\- "Ya podemos irnos, Naruto-kun estoy lista. Y padre, tú deberías volver a la cama, te dejé té listo y las mantas necesarias ¿qué haces afuera sin un abrigo? Deberías saber que puede enfermarte, es necesario que vuelvas dentro para que puedas recostarte."

La voz de Hinata hizo que Hiashi volteara, ella sabía que lo que menos le gustaba a su padre es que alguien intentara tratarlo como un bebé, diciéndole que hacer y qué no.

\- "No me dijiste que saldrías esta noche, es todo."- dijo él molesto.

\- "Lo hago cada año padre, incluso te he invitado para que me acompañes a mí y a mis compañeros."

Hiashi sabía que así era, pero era diferente esta vez. Naruto Uzumaki no era sólo su amigo y Hiashi ya lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo cuando quiso replicar algo, su hija mayor llamó al joven Ko.

\- "Ko, cuida que mi padre descanse. Saben que sus heridas no han sanado del todo, así que hay que cuidarlo más."

\- "Claro que sí, Hinata-sama."

Eso dejó helado a Hiashi, su propia hija usaba los típicos argumentos que él solía usar para ganar en una discusión. Sonrió para sí mismo, su hija no era la misma de antes después de todo. Suponía que a eso se le llama madurar.

\- "Volveremos pronto, padre. Cuídate mucho."- dijo ella dulcemente.

Hanabi sólo los despidió con un movimiento de su mano mientras Naruto le hizo una nerviosa reverencia, después de todo era el padre de Hinata con el que trataba. Hiashi se quedó serio ante y no pudo más que asentir ante lo dicho por su hija. Hinata había salido triunfante de la situación afortunadamente y partieron juntos posteriormente siguiendo la hilera de brillantes luces de colores que adornaban las calles de Konoha esa noche de festival, ella dio una última mirada a la puerta de la mansión y pudo notar a su padre entrar en compañía de Ko. Esperaba que Naruto ya se hubiera tranquilizado después de eso, quiso preguntarle de inmediato pero Hanabi los interrumpió.

\- "¿Iremos a ver primero los fuegos artificiales Naruto-niisan? No tardarán en comenzar."- dijo Hanabi con total confianza.

\- "¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto!"- a Naruto le extrañaba un poco la actitud tan posesiva que tenía Hanabi sobre él todo el camino de regreso de su misión. Tenía una personalidad muy diferente a Hinata.

\- "Hanabi ¿no crees que a Naruto-kun le parezca un poco extraño que le llames nii-san?"- preguntó Hinata a su hermanita.

\- "¿Por qué? Después de todo, tú eres su novia y cuando se casen seremos como familia, así que él es mi hermano mayor de ahora en adelante."- Hanabi fue muy atrevida con esa afirmación que hizo que Hinata se pusiera roja de pena pero ella pudo notar que no fue la única, pues Naruto se puso de la misma manera. Era la primera vez que veía su rostro llenó de un rojo tan intenso, Hanabi era la primer persona que no sólo los llamaba "novios" sino que en su cabeza ya era seguro que se casarían.

Hinata tartamudeaba el nombre de su hermana para reprenderla y antes de que pudiera hacer una frase coherente, Hanabi se soltó del brazo de Naruto y salió corriendo sin voltear atrás hacia el centro de la plaza a la cual acababan de llegar.

\- "¡Los fuegos artificiales no tardarán en comenzar, iré a verlos de cerca! ¡Hasta luego!"- Hanabi no paró hasta perderse entre la gente.

Hinata dio un suspiro y de repente cayó en la cuenta de que al fin estaban solos, ella y Naruto nada más.

\- "Discúlpala Naruto-kun, siempre trató de decirle que es muy pequeña para decir ese tipo de cosas."- dijo Hinata apenada por la actitud de su hermana.

\- "Está bien Hinata, no dijo nada malo. Me di cuenta que tiene razón, algún día será mi hermana menor cuando me casé contigo."- Naruto apretó sus puños con determinación y la vio fijamente con alegría.

La cabeza de Hinata quería explotar de repente, le fue difícil asimilar que Naruto ahora la amara pero le era aún más increíble pensar en su vida a su lado como una pareja casada, tal vez con hijos y en una linda casa viviendo juntos, durmiendo juntos, cocinando juntos ¡Todo juntos! La lista que ella formaba en su cabeza era interminable, tuvo que recomponerse ya que de lo contrario se desmayaría de la emoción.

Al salir de su trance, notó a Naruto pensativo y haciendo cuentas con sus dedos, por un momento le apreció notar un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

\- "Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?"- preguntó Hinata.

Naruto le prestó atención un poco apenado de ver que había sido descubierto haciendo caras raras y la tranquilizó.

\- "No, no es nada. Tranquila."- contestó él con una genuina sonrisa en su rostro.

Las primeras luces de colores explotaron en el cielo a lo alto, iluminando el rostro de ambos al contemplarlas juntos por primera vez, puede que siendo niños lo hayan hecho en alguna ocasión, pero esta era la primera vez que eran sólo ellos: Naruto y Hinata.

Ella sintió la mano de Naruto tomando la suya con gentileza.

\- "Vamos, tenemos que verlos más de cerca."

Hinata asintió feliz y se apresuraron para acercarse un poco más. Al detenerse, Naruto quiso poner su brazo sobre su hombro para abrazarla, pero se detuvo de repente y ella pudo notar eso.

\- "¿Ocurre algo Naruto-kun?"

\- "Bueno, la verdad es que… algo así… ¿podrías pasarte por favor del lado de mi otro brazo?"

\- "¿Eh?"- Hinata no entendía muy bien el punto.

\- ""Mi brazo real tiene más sensibilidad que mi brazo injerto, es un poco vergonzoso. Perdóname."

Aunque a él le daba un poco de vergüenza pedirle eso, ella se mostró gustosa de cumplir su petición. Él sólo quería sentirla un poco más, era todo. Un sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció y cuando el brazo cálido de Naruto se posó sobre su hombro, Hinata apretó con más fuerza la bolsa con la bufanda que tenía para él ese día. Esta vez nada ni nadie arruinaría su preciado regalo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **\- El festival Rinne lo equiparé con la navidad, aunque en sí tiene más relación con el famoso festival obon en Japón debido a que en ambos se hace referencia al renacimiento de los espíritus, sin embargo ninguna fecha de dicho festival (ya que son tres fechas diferentes dependiendo de la región) es en invierno, por lo general es un festival veraniego. Así que lo más lógico que pensé es que tal vez Kishimoto quiso asemejarlo a la Navidad por el hecho de que se dan regalos.**

 **\- Los datos del cumpleaños de Hinata, su comida favorita así como su estatus de heredera de su clan son de su databook, por lo tanto son datos oficiales. Quise dar una ligera explicación de cómo fue que recobró su primogenitura, nada más. Esa es una idea mía, si alguien sabe la versión oficial, por favor dígamela. Lo agradecería mucho.**

 **Sin más espero que este fic les haya gustado, tanto este capítulo como los siguientes. Saludos.**


	2. El presente de Naruto

**Hola a todos, agradezco los comentarios y a quienes con un sólo capítulo se decidieron a seguirla y ponerla entre sus fics favoritos. Espero disfruten del segundo capítulo.**

 **El presente de Naruto**

El cada vez más grande restaurante Ichiraku se encontraba desde temprana hora con bastantes clientes que Teuchi-san estaba complácido de atender, entre ellos y como foco de atención principal sobraba decir que estaba la presencia de su cliente favorito: Naruto Uzumaki. Teuchi-san quería pensar que el sabor tan exquisito de sus fideos y sus bien preparados caldos, eran lo que había hecho crecer tan rápido su negocio de ramen, pero también tenía que darle algo del crédito al rubio por ser parte de tan notable logro. Al ser uno de los comensales más asiduos al lugar desde que Teuchi-san tenía memoria, una vez que logró el reconocimiento social no sólo de su propia aldea sino de todas las demás pertenecientes a la Alianza Ninja, la gente lo seguía de un lugar a otro como abejas a la miel y eso incluía sus lugares favoritos y entre ellos estaba el Ichiraku-ramen.

 _"Ese chico se merece todo lo que ahora tiene, se lo ha ganado a pulso._ "- solía pensar Teuchi-san con frecuencia.

Su reciente regreso de la misión en la cual él y sus demás compañeros volvieron a apostar la vida para evitar que la luna colapsara contra la Tierra, hizo que sus seguidores lo acompañaran más seguido a ese lugar. Por ahora, estaba sentado en la barra con un grupo de niños pequeños que repetidamente se referían a él como Naruto-sensei. Teuchi-san no lograba reconocer tantos rostros de un sólo vistazo, pues así como en ese momento se encontraba un chico con aspecto serio, otro pequeño regordete con las mejillas aún rosadas o estaba aquel que pedía un ingrediente especial en su comida, al día siguiente los niños que lo seguían para acompañarlo al restaurante eran totalmente diferentes. Teuchi-san sólo se dedicaba a servir y mirar con orgullo al joven que creció de manera asombrosa frente a sus propios ojos.

\- "Un buen ramen para comenzar el día siempre es una gran opción Naruto."- dijo Teuchi mientras su hija Ayame servía una ración extra especial para el joven hambriento.

\- "Por supuesto, hoy debo comer bien para llenarme de energías, el festival Rinne es esta noche y no me lo perdería por nada del mundo dattebayo."- mientras lo decía, miraba con emoción la llegada de su preciado tazón de ramen traído por Ayame.

\- "Yo diría que te ves más emocionado de lo normal."- le comentó Teuchi-san.

Naruto ante eso no pudo más que sonrojarse y rascar su cabeza ligeramente apenado.

\- "Bueno, la verdad es que tengo como una especie de cita esta noche ttebayo…"- una pequeña sonrisa de zorro apareció en su rostro.

\- "¿Una cita? Eso es genial ¿quién es la chica? ¿alguna de tus fans?"- preguntó Ayame emocionada por la buena nueva y con una sonrisa de complicidad para escuchar la confesión de Naruto.

\- "No, para nada. Ella es…"

Antes de que Naruto pudiese contestar, los demás comenzaron a bombardearlo con más preguntas sin dejarlo hablar.

\- "¿Naruto-sensei tiene novia?"- quiso saber uno con los ojos abiertos de emoción.

\- "¿Es bonita?"

\- "¿Quién es, Naruto-sensei?"

\- "Seguramente es esa chica con la que lo vimos tomado de la mano el otro día."- dijo otro pequeño a su compañero de a lado.

\- "¡EH! ¿La que tenía ese cabello tan largo? Pero ella nunca fue su fan ¿o sí?"

\- "Yo creí que lo odiaba, siempre que la invitaba Naruto-sensei para comer con nosotros, ella huía."- comentó otro.

\- "Igual yo, creí que era demasiado bonita para Naruto-sensei, a él se le acercan chicas más comunes."

\- "Es verdad, de esas que gritan "kyaaa" todo el tiempo."- cuando uno de los niños dijo eso haciendo la típica cara de emoción de las fans del héroe de la aldea, todos soltaron una carcajada, eso comenzaba a molestar a Naruto.

Los niños no paraban de charlar unos con otros, haciendo conjeturas sobre su relación sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta en lo más mínimo. Él no pudo contener su enojo con los pequeños lo cual hacía ver su comportamiento tan infantil como el de sus pupilos.

\- "¡HINATA NO ME ODIA DATTEBAYO! ¡Ella sólo huía de esa forma porque es muy tímida."- al escuchar el nombre, Ayame soltó un grito de alegría genuina.

\- "¡KYAAAAAA! ¡HINATA-SAN! ¿ES EN SERIO? ¿NO ESTÁS BROMEANDO?"

Naruto le sonrió tanto a Ayame como a Teuchi, mostró su dedo en señal de victoria también para sus pupilos.

\- "Quién diría que has crecido tanto que ya hasta tienes novia. Y una muy linda además."- mencionó Teuchi con las palabras cargadas de nostalgia.

\- "Yo algún día quisiera una novia bonita también como Naruto-sensei ."- dijo uno de los niños al lado de Naruto.

El joven rubio sonreía triunfante al contarles sobre lo suyo con Hinata, pero de repente Ayame le preguntó algo para lo que no tenía una respuesta.

\- "Y entonces hoy en el festival ¿qué es lo que le regalarás?"- Ayame no quitaba la vista de Naruto mientras este sostenía firmemente sus palillos para llevarse una buena cantidad de fideos a la boca.

\- "¿Qué le regalaré?"- Esa pregunta parecía que iba dirigida a sí mismo en lugar de a Ayame.

\- "Sí, dime qué le darás en el festival. Prometo guardar el secreto ¡Dime, dime!"- dijo ella ansiosa.

El silencio de Naruto resultaba sospechoso para todos mientras este parecía que estaba congelado debido a la curiosidad que demostraba Ayame.

 _"Es cierto, olvidé comprar un regalo."_ \- pensó Naruto, pero no podía evidenciarse así ante sus nuevos pupilos. Quedaría como un idiota como tantas otras veces le ha ocurrido con las personas, para ganar tiempo tomó un poco de caldo de sus fideos mientras todos lo veían confundidos. El incómodo momento fue roto por el comentario de uno de los pequeños.

\- "Creo que Naruto-sensei olvidó comprar el regalo de su novia."- al quedar totalmente descubierto su despiste de esa manera, no pude evitar escupir un poco de lo que comió.

\- "A ese paso creo que a Naruto-sensei no le durará mucho Hinata-san como novia."- dijo otro niño.

\- "Naruto-sensei podrá ser un gran ninja pero no sabe nada del corazón de las chicas."- una linda aspirante a kunoichi mostró con sus palabras la decepción que sentía en torno a su querido sensei.

Otra vez estaban hablando sin pedir la opinión de Naruto, aunque en esta ocasión no se encontraba molesto sino muy nervioso por el gran descuido que había cometido. Hinata ya le había dado un regalo donde había puesto todo sus sentimientos, lo había hecho con sus propias manos pasando desvelos para hacerla. Él en cambio no tenía ninguna de habilidad en especial para hacerle un regalo único. El trozo de bufanda que ella le entregó cuando se enfrentaron a Toneri decidió guardarla como un verdadero tesoro.

\- "¡Guarden silencio todos! No se me ha olvidado nada, es sólo que no lo tengo aquí por ahora. El regalo lo dejé en casa, iré por el y regresaré para mostrártelo Ayame- oneechan."- dijo Naruto apurado por terminar su tazón de ramen lo antes posible.

\- "Eso no es necesario, sólo quería saber qué es."- dijo Ayame.

\- "Pero yo quiero mostrártelo, así que iré a buscarlo."- esa era la única excusa que se le ocurrió para escabullirse del Ichiraku rápidamente. Dejo varios ryos sobre la barra para pagar su cuenta y la de sus pequeños invitados para después salir corriendo del lugar.

Todos lo miraron extrañados y exclamaron al unísono:

\- "Lo olvidó."

Naruto había dejado varias huellas en la nieve y su figura se perdió entre la gente.

* * *

No es que Naruto fuese un desconsiderado en cuestión de dar regalos durante el festival Rinne, tal vez para muchos era algo de lo más común el intercambio de presentes durante esa época, pero él nunca había recibido muchos de estos que digamos en años pasados cuando se acercaban la celebración. Sus recuerdos con Ero- sennin sólo era el de sentarse juntos frente a una fogata y comer en las montañas tranquilamente, o en una ocasión lo llevó a un pueblo donde le invitó toda la comida que quiso, sin embargo eso fue algo que el bolsillo de su maestro lamentó posteriormente debido al voraz apetito del joven alumno. Cuando regresó a la aldea todo siguió como si nada, no festejos, no regalos pero sí una cena con Iruka-sensei en Ichiraku. Después de convertirse en héroe de la aldea, los regalos comenzaron a llegar por montones sin saber qué debía hacer con tantos, en sí nunca tuvo la intención de regresar el gesto puesto que eran demasiadas chicas como para dar un regalo a todas. Eso sin contar el hecho de no lograba recordar el rostro o la voz de quienes le daban tan variados obsequios.

Naruto se alegraba de que este año fuese diferente. Hinata se había esforzado tanto en hacerle una bufanda sólo para él que se sentía muy mal por no pensar en un regalo ideal para ella. Hinata lo conocía muy bien pero cuando Naruto pensaba en su ahora novia lo único que venía a su mente como presente eran cosas como chocolates, flores, algún muñeco de apariencia adorable o cualquier otra cosa que al final resultaría un cliché digno de sentir pena.

Él no quería eso obviamente, por desgracia su paseo por el distrito comercial no daba frutos aún para encontrar el obsequio ideal para ella e idea tras idea iba siendo desechada al no satisfacerlo por completo. Si tan sólo estuviese Sakura-chan para orientarlo un poco… bueno, aunque pensándolo bien Hinata y Sakura eran chicas muy diferentes, ni siquiera Naruto conocía del todo los gustos de Sakura. Se dio cuenta que en cuestión de mujeres estaba perdido.

Su mirada se detuvo frente a una joyería, tal vez pudiese encontrar algo lindo que pueda agradarle a Hinata. Miró por el escaparate desde pendientes, pulseras, anillos brillantes y collares con algunas pequeñas joyas incrustadas. Aunque pensándolo por un momento, nunca había visto a Hinata con alguna joya, puede que no le gusten y termine arruinando su primer festival Rinne juntos. Además también pensó en la clase de familia a la cual pertenece Hinata: el orgulloso clan Hyuuga. Su casa era prácticamente una mansión que albergaba a decenas de ninjas de diferentes generaciones, ella debía tener toda clase de joyas, ropa, objetos exóticos, armas, en fin, todo lo que la heredera de un clan tan poderoso pudiese desear. Seguramente no necesitaba nada, y eso era precisamente lo que Naruto quería: encontrar algo que ella no tuviese. El asunto del regalo ahora se tornaba una misión imposible de realizar.

¿Qué debería hacer? Era pésimo para entender a las mujeres. Naruto quería dar un grito de frustración en medio de toda la gente pero una voz dijo su nombre llamándolo de repente.

\- "Naruto ¡qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!"- esa era claramente la voz de Tenten.

Cuando Naruto volteó a verla, notó que llevaba unas bolsas de compras en su mano. Se preguntó Naruto si ella también estaba en el distrito comercial por el mismo motivo.

\- "Hola Tenten ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?"- al verla Naruto se preguntó si ella podría ayudarlo con su búsqueda, pero se retractó de tal pensamiento casi de inmediato, puesto que no quería que nadie se enterara de su vergonzoso olvido.

\- "Algunas cosas que necesitaba, compré algunos pastelillos para comer con Lee y Gai-sensei está noche, iré a cenar con esos dos para celebrar. Nunca puedo dejarlos solos por mucho tiempo, tú los conoces. Suelen hacer cosas descabelladas si no hay alguien para vigilarlos y con Gai-sensei en silla de ruedas debo ser más atenta con ellos."

\- "Ya veo, espero que se diviertan."- dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

\- "La verdad es que también necesitaba un marco nuevo para una vieja fotografía. Suelo cambiarla a cada momento cada vez que veo un marco mucho más lindo que el anterior."- dijo ella mostrando su bolsa.

Para Naruto eso no tenía sentido ¿qué caso tenía comprar un nuevo marco repetidamente para una fotografía vieja si esta seguramente ya tenía otro marco en buenas condiciones? Tal vez era fanática de los marcos como lo era de las armas.

\- "Deben gustarte mucho los marcos, Tenten."- dijo Naruto tratando de darle lógica a la compra de su compañera.

\- "¿Eh? No, no es así. Es sólo que le tengo mucho aprecio a esa fotografía, es todo. Fue la que nos tomamos Neji, Lee y yo cuando nos convertimos en un equipo junto con Gai-sensei. Me gusta verla todos los días para recordar los buenos tiempos… y a Neji."- dijo ella con nostalgia.

\- "Ya veo, perdóname por hacer suposiciones tontas ttebayo…"- contestó Naruto apenado por hacer que Tenten recordara algo triste para ella, a él también le dolía recordar bastante la muerte de su amigo. En algunas ocasiones se encontraba con Hinata en el cementerio cuando esta le dejaba algunas flores mientras él por igual iba a visitar su tumba, pocas veces se quedaban charlando pues no pasaba mucho tiempo para que alguna de sus fans lo siguiera hasta ahí; ese era justo el momento en el cual Hinata decidía despedirse de él. _¿Cuántas tonterías soportaste de mi Hinata?_ Neji le hubiera dado una merecida golpiza si hubiese sido testigo de lo bobo que fue. El recuerdo le hizo preguntarse y sentirse mal consigo mismo.

Por suerte, Tenten no se dio cuenta de su malestar interno.

\- "Está bien, no te preocupes por ello. La tengo en un lugar donde siempre pueda admirarla y si tiene un marco hermoso hace que resalte la habitación entera. Quiero que siempre quede presente que es una fotografía valiosa ¿puedes creer que sea la única que tenemos donde nos encontramos sólo los cuatro?"

De repente, algo sonó dentro de la cabeza de Naruto.

\- "¿Qué dijiste? ¿sólo los cuatro?"

\- "Sí, en todas mis otras fotografías aparece algún otro de nuestros compañeros: Kiba se metía para arruinar el momento, algunas veces tú arruinabas el momento, o alguien más aparecía en la parte trasera. Esa foto es sólo mía y de mis compañeros. Por Neji juró que nunca la perdería, es única para mí."

\- "¡Eso es Tenten!"- dijo Naruto dejando un poco la tristeza de lado, ya que al fin porque al parecer una gran idea había cruzado por su mente.

\- "¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo?"- de Naruto no obtuvo respuesta alguna pues vio como este entraba ansioso a la joyería que estaba muy cerca de ellos.

\- "Y yo que sólo quería saludar, mira que dejarme hablando sola ¡Naruto idiota!"

Tenten siguió con su camino por medio del distrito con un rostro en verdad furioso. Definitivamente, Naruto Uzumaki continuaba sin saber nada sobre las mujeres pero iba aprendiendo a paso lento.

* * *

Su llegada a casa de Hinata no fue lo que imaginaba, creía que ella iba a estar esperándolo linda y sonriente en la entrada. En su lugar una muy hiperactiva Hanabi lo recibió con un abrazo para finalmente tomarlo del brazo. Ella le comentó que Hinata tardaría un poco en salir ya que estaba terminando de vestirse. Naruto se preguntaba si eso que decían de que las chicas se tardaban horas arreglándose era verdad ya que si eso era cierto, terminarían por perderse el festival.

La bienvenida de Hanabi no le molestó en absoluto, pues en serio le agradaba la hermanita de Hinata. Lo que le hizo llevarse un susto de muerte fue cuando vio la cara seria del padre de las chicas en la entrada, su mirada fría lo atravesó como dos témpanos de hielo. Comenzó a hacerle preguntas raras en torno a salir con ambas de sus hijas, la sinceridad y miedo de Naruto respondieron al mismo tiempo haciéndolo quedar como un tonto frente al padre de su novia por primera vez.

\- "Yo… sólo… sólo quería salir con Hinata, Byakugan-san."

 _¡¿De dónde demonios había salido eso?!_ Claro que conocía el nombre del padre de Hinata, ella ya lo había mencionado en repetidas ocasiones sin embargo justo en el momento más inoportuno los nervios lo traicionaron para hacerlo ver como un total idiota.

 _"Esa estuvo buena, mocoso._ "- la voz de Kurama resonó en su cabeza seguida de sonoras carcajadas.

 _"Cállate Kurama ¿por qué justo ahora me hablas? ¡Pudiste ayudarme hoy en la tarde para sugerirme algún regalo, pero en esos momentos estabas tan callado como siempre, zorro idiota!"_

Kurama no hacía caso a las protestas de Naruto y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos por culpa de tanto reír. Lo mejor sería ignorar su voz por un buen rato, aunque Naruto sabía que eso era poco probable. Las burlas del kyuubi iban a perseguirlo por un largo tiempo dentro de su mente.

Hinata logró llegar a tiempo para evitar que Hiashi lo dejara aún más en ridículo. Y fue así que totalmente humillado por el padre de su novia partieron con rumbo al festival, aunque la cita parecía que iba a tener un miembro adicional con la compañía de Hanabi. Durante su trayecto, la voz interior de Naruto seguía debatiéndose con Kurama para pedirle que parara de reír.

* * *

Al final sentía que todo lo que se había esforzado en todo ese día valió la pena. Su mano se posaba sobre el hombro de Hinata mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo y sus rostros a la vez. Cuando terminara el espectáculo, tal vez irían a un lugar tranquilo para compartir una cena juntos… y con Hanabi claro. Esa pequeña en verdad que era demasiado franca cuando hablaba al sacar a relucir la palabra "casados" como si nada estando los dos presentes, aunque eso le hizo darse cuenta a Naruto que eso algún día tenía que ocurrir entre los dos, así que comenzó a hacer cálculos para conocer todo lo que hace falta para casarse: una casa para la nueva familia, tal vez muebles, una linda boda, luna de miel, si tenían hijos estos también acarrearían gastos. Pensar en finanzas no era precisamente su fuerte y planificar algo así parecía acarrear mucho dinero, tal vez sea hora de pedir un aumento a Kakashi-sensei, después de todo era un héroe y él no iba a vivir de alabanzas precisamente. Dejó de pensar en eso por un momento, tal vez no era el tiempo oportuno para hablar de esas cosas con Hinata, puede que a ella le pareciere demasiado pronto esas ideas. Lo que menos quería era espantarla o algo por el estilo.

Pero ¿por qué ponerse a pensar en ello? Porque por mucho tiempo fue un tonto cabeza hueca, un niño que no comprendía el corazón de una mujer. Hinata lo había hecho cambiar en ese aspecto, todos y cada uno de los momentos con ella aparecieron en su mente con claridad hasta el grado de estremecerlo, cuando se fue con Toneri creyó que todo había acabado, él se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de los sentimientos de la chica y por vez primera sintió un vacío en el corazón que lo hundió en una profunda desolación mientras veía la figura de Hinata desaparecer en el cielo al lado de alguien más. No quería que eso ocurriera de nuevo, le demostraría que su espera valió la pena, que él en verdad podía merecer todo lo que ella había hecho en el pasado por él.

Palpaba a cada momento el bolsillo de su chamarra naranja para tocar su preciado presente. Estaba totalmente seguro de que todo el dinero de su familia no podía darle el regalo tan maravilloso que le tenía preparado a su preciosa princesa del byakugan.


	3. Festival Rinne

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. La historia sigue.**

 **Festival Rinne**

Hubo un tiempo en que Naruto escuchaba de boca de otros niños que en el día del Festival Rinne todos debían ir a la cama temprano y portarse bien porque ese era el día del renacer de los espíritus. Puede que causase algo de miedo ese término de tan sólo escucharlo, pero no era así dentro del mundo ninja pues dichos espíritus traían regalos al día siguiente a todos aquellos pequeños que habían sido buenos a lo largo de ese año o que se habían esforzado dentro de su preparación como futuros shinobis. Ya fuese un juguete, dinero y dulces para los más pequeños, o unos bonitos kunais para aquellos niños quienes ya estaban iniciados dentro de la Academia Ninja de Konoha, todo era bien recibido por todos los infantes de la aldea. Por desgracia, ese tipo de presentes no llegaban a manos de todos los pequeños de Konoha.

Cada año, cuando Naruto era pequeño, hacía exactamente lo mismo que los demás, irse a la cama temprano con la esperanza de encontrar un regalo al día siguiente, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Él no era un niño tan malo ¿cierto? Hacía algunas travesuras, debía admitirlo sin embargo eso no lo convertía en automático en alguien malo. Tal vez fuese por sus bajas notas que los espíritus consideraban que no merecía algún presente, pensó en una ocasión, así que con esa motivación entrenó al máximo para mejorarlas con pobres resultados, incluso en ese año paró por un buen tiempo las típicas travesuras que hacían rabiar al Tercer Hokage, en verdad había sido un buen niño. Al llegar el Festival Rinne nuevamente, Naruto estaba seguro que los espíritus tendrían una recompensa para él al día siguiente. Todo su esfuerzo fue inútil, tal como en años anteriores no había nada para el pequeño.

 _¡Qué se vayan al diablo los espíritus! ¡Ya nada de eso me importa!_ Gritó con furia en su solitaria habitación. Nadie creía en él, vivos o muertos ninguna persona le demostraba un gesto de confianza o amabilidad.

" _Les demostraré a todos lo mucho que se equivocan sobre mí en sus palabras, en sus gestos y en sus miradas. Nadie me ignorará nunca si me convierto en Hokage, sí todos se dan cuenta de que existo nadie será capaz de ignorarme ¡Sólo esperen y verán! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y algún día me convertiré en el mejor Hokage de todos ttebayo."_

A partir de entonces sus travesuras aumentaron y sus malas notas seguían tal cual, pero a pesar de eso, él no perdía la oportunidad de recordarle a todo el mundo que se cruzara en su camino en quién deseaba convertirse en un futuro. Todos se reían del pequeño Naruto y del estúpido sueño imposible que perseguía. Él pretendía que ya nada de eso le importaba, sólo era un niño malo que nunca recibiría un regalo cuando el Festival Rinne llegase ¿y qué con eso?

 _"Los regalos no son tan importantes después de todo, no los necesito en absoluto."_ \- Era lo que siempre se decía a sí mismo frente a la triste realidad que le esperaba año tras año durante ese día.

Estos y más recuerdos de su niñez se hicieron presentes cuando finalizaron los fuegos artificiales, la gente se iba disipando por la plaza y una sonrojada Hinata comenzó a acomodar sobre su cuello una nueva bufanda roja, él comenzó a sentir un calor que recorría su cuerpo pero no sabía decir si era por la suavidad de la prenda o por las manos de Hinata tocando su cuello.

\- "¿Por qué Hinata? Tú ya me habías obsequiado una bufanda y…"- intentó decir él pero fue detenido por la joven.

\- "Pero no ibas a poder usarla, estaba casi desecha. Sentí pena el haber tenido que entregártela así pero era lo único que quedaba de ella."- dijo Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista en el suelo. Era la cuarta bufanda que elaboraba y parecía que el destino le decía que nunca podría entregarla al destruirse sus esfuerzos una y otra vez: la primer bufanda se arruinó al quedar deshilachada cuando se tomó de ella para no caer; la segunda se la pudo entregar pero en ese instante apareció Toneri y, al atacar a Naruto, la bufanda se redujo a cenizas, prácticamente no quedó nada; la tercera era la bufanda que había tejido para Toneri pero este la destruyó igual al ver que la había hecho pensando en Naruto. Lo único que le dio de esta fue un pequeño trozo que Naruto juró atesorar.

Naruto tocó lentamente la bufanda, debió hacerla en un tiempo récord para poder entregársela justo ese día. Si de niño le hubiesen dicho que algún día una persona se esforzaría tanto por entregarle un regalo así, tal vez ese pequeño travieso se hubiera portado mejor para poder merecer lo que Hinata había hecho. Así que eso era lo que sentía recibir un regalo en el Festival Rinne, al final pudo disfrutar de ese sentimiento después de años de esperarlo. Naruto sonrió más feliz que nunca que su gesto hizo que Hinata hiciera lo mismo.

\- "Me alegra que te haya gustado Naruto-kun."

\- "No tenías que hacer esto Hinata, pero aún así lo hiciste. En verdad eres increíble dattebayo."- dijo él con sinceridad.

\- "Quise hacerlo Naruto-kun, después de todo fuiste a salvarme sin importar que te lastimé al irme con Toneri. Confiaste en mí y te lo agradezco."- era la primera vez que Hinata tocaba lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión. Si ella supiera que él en verdad pensó que había cambiado de parecer en torno a su amor por él quedaría como un tonto. No comprendía en ese entonces el corazón de Hinata, sin embargo no tenía caso decírselo sino demostrarle que ya no era así.

Él pensaba entregarle su regalo después de la cena, pero no tenía nada de malo sorprenderla un poco antes de lo previsto. Por ello, sacó lo que tenía guardado para ella.

\- "Yo también tengo un regalo para ti, aunque después de todo lo que te has esforzado por mí sé que te deberá parecer poca cosa."

\- "¡No digas eso Naruto-kun! ¡Nunca pensaría eso de cualquier obsequio que tú tengas que darme."

Naruto quiso creer eso, a pesar del gentil agradecimiento que le dio por salvarla de Toneri aunque en el fondo de su corazón él creía no merecer tal gesto, el rubio sentía que quien realmente lo había estado salvando todo el tiempo era ella; siempre que él comenzaba a dudar de sí mismo, estaba Hinata presente para ayudarle a recuperar la confianza que a veces perdía. Él era un tonto que nunca se detuvo a pensar en eso hasta ahora.

Tomó la mano de Hinata y le pidió que la extendiera. Puso lentamente en su palma una pequeña cajita de color rojo. Ella la tomó y al abrirla se encontró en su interior un hermoso guardapelo con pequeños grabados de flores como adornos.

\- "Es muy lindo Naruto-kun. Gracias."- ella lo tocaba con cariño, pues era el primer presente que Naruto le obsequiaba.

\- "La verdad es que ese no es el regalo en sí, ábrelo por favor."

Hinata hizo un gesto de confusión puesto que al parecer no comprendía las palabras de Naruto, este vio cómo lo abría lentamente. Su rostro de sorpresa le hizo entender al rubio que ella no esperaba en lo absoluto el presente que había puesto en su interior. La gentil sonrisa de Hinata fue apareciendo lentamente y después salió de sus labios un suave "gracias" al momento de presionar el guardapelo sobre su pecho suavemente.

\- "Sé que no se compara al esfuerzo que tú has hecho por mí Hinata, pero quise darte algo que no tuvieras y lo único que se me vino a la mente es que no tenemos una foto sólo de ambos. Esto es lo más parecido por ahora, recorté una donde aparecíamos todos, tú te veías muy bien en todas así que sólo tuve que escoger la mejor. Yo en cambio creo que siempre estoy haciendo una tontería en todas, nunca fui el más maduro de nuestra generación, eso lo comprendo. Y es por ello que quiero tomarme muchas fotos sólo contigo, hacer recuerdos donde estemos, nada más nosotros dos Hinata. No sé ni cómo explicarte lo que siento."

Todo lo que Naruto decía, él lo creía de verdad ¿Hinata siempre había tan calmada y serena y él siempre se veía como un tonto en cualquier fotografía? Incluso con su foto como equipo siete no pudo guardar la compostura, se sentía avergonzado de no haber encontrado una donde se viese de la misma forma que Hinata y en su lugar tuvo que poner una en la que sonreía como un bobo solamente porque alguno de sus compañeros había hecho alguna tontería, o tal vez había sido él quien la había provocado ¿cómo recordar todas las cosas sin sentido que había hecho en su vida? Eso era básicamente imposible.

\- "Este siempre has sido tú Naruto-kun, es perfecta. Siempre he creído que ha sido tu sonrisa la que me ha salvado, es el mejor regalo que he recibido. Gracias."- Naruto puso cara seria ante lo dicho por Hinata, no quería que ella siguiese diciendo eso.

\- "Tú fuiste la que me has salvado a mí Hinata. Varias veces me has salvado sin que yo me diese cuenta, soy yo quien debería agradecerte por todo. Prometo que después tendremos una foto donde los dos estemos sonriendo, uno al lado del otro. Gracias por todo Hinata."

Ella se quedó inmóvil por un momento, pareciera que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para Naruto. Él no necesitaba que ella hablará más, todo lo que Hinata quisiese decirle él ya lo sabía, anteriormente le hubiese parecido extraña la actitud de Hinata cuando estaba a su lado pero ahora la comprendía cuando al joven Uzumaki solía pasarle lo mismo: quedarse sin habla porque los nervios y le emoción que ocasionaba estar frente a la persona que amas te lo impedía. Jamás le había ocurrido con nadie más que con Hinata. Tomó el guardapelo de sus manos sin que ella se lo impidiera.

\- "Te lo pondré."- al decir eso fue cuando ella reaccionó con una ligero movimiento de cabeza para asentir.

Cuando la tuvo tan cerca para cerrar el broche, Naruto le dijo cariñosamente al oído.

\- "Yo era un idiota antes Hinata. Ahora me doy cuenta de la increíble chica que tenía a mi lado todo este tiempo y que me ha amado incondicionalmente, tú me has hecho sentir de la misma forma a mí, no desperdiciaré la oportunidad que me estás dando. Quiero decirte que tu espera no ha sido en vano, gracias por tener paciencia con este tonto."- tomó su rostro entre sus manos y por un segundo el bullicio de la calle desapareció, estaban solamente ellos dos.

Hinata cerró lentamente sus ojos para que Naruto se sintiese libre de besarla nuevamente como su primera vez a la luz de la luna. Sus besos iban mejorando lentamente, pues cada vez la confianza entre ambos iba aumentando y la torpeza disminuía. Él bajó sus manos hacia su cintura para atraerla más, los brazos de Hinata se fueron deslizando por los mechones rubios para al final tomarlo suavemente del cuello. Naruto se sintió con el deseo de ir un poco más allá de un simple beso en los labios y, para su buena fortuna, Hinata se lo permitió al dejar que sus lenguas juguetearan la una con la otra hasta que ambos perdieron el aliento y se separaron para darse cuenta que estaban en público. La calidez de en sus mejillas se intensificó después de terminar, Naruto quería seguir besándola esa noche pero sabía que en un lugar así no sería posible.

Se vieron apenados unos segundos por lo que acaban de hacer, la noche había caído desde hacía rato y la oscuridad los ayudó a que la gente no haya visto eso, o al menos eso les gustaba creer. Aunque el otro motivo era que ese tipo de escenas entre enamorados eran muy comunes en esa época del año, las personas tal vez pudieron pasar de largo sin prestarles mucha atención. Sin embargo olvidaron un pequeño detalle: todo el mundo en la aldea conocía a Naruto. Por ello es que repentinamente escucharon las voces apesadumbradas de un grupo de chicas y eso los hizo voltear hacia ellas.

\- "Na… Naru… Naruto-sempai…"- dijo una de ellas con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

\- "Él estaba… besando a la chica Hyuuga…"- otra los veía impactada.

\- "Yo venía… a entregarle… este presente… Naruto… sempai."- una más mencionó con voz entrecortada.

Naruto había sido sorprendido debido a su atrevimiento por muchas de sus fans a la vez, no le quedó más remedio que tomar a Hinata de la mano y presentarla apropiadamente, no quería malos entendidos o que se extendieron rumores por labios de terceros.

\- "Hola chicas, les presento a Hinata. Ella es mi novia. "- Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa al decir eso.

Los rostros de las jovencitas parecían asombrados, otra no pudo más y salió corriendo de allí. Sus gestos parecían desolados, como si un balde de agua fría les haya caído justo sobre sus cabezas. Quien tenía el regalo en sus manos, se acercó a él y se lo entregó. Naruto no pudo hacer más que tomarlo, hizo una pequeña reverencia para saludar.

\- "Es un placer conocerla Hyuuga-san. Naruto-sempai es alguien muy bueno, amable y fuerte. Les deseo buena suerte, debo irme."-

Hinata imitó la reverencia antes de despedirla, la joven se fue rápidamente del lugar mientras las demás se dispersaron poco a poco. Ya no había la misma emoción en sus rostros, esa misma que siempre demostraban al estar cerca de Naruto. Una vez que se fueron todas, Hinata parecía preocupada por la situación.

\- "Perdóname, no quería causarle molestias a tus amigas."

\- "Ya se les pasará. Si te soy sincero no recuerdo sus nombres, hubiera sido embarazoso si se hubiesen deseado que las presentara contigo. No te preocupes por eso."

\- "Pero puede que ya no te den regalos o que te saluden por las calles. Ese reconocimiento fue por lo que siempre luchaste ¿no es así, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto se quedó pensativo por un momento, realmente si quería que lo reconocieran en las calles tal como Hinata decía pero todo este tiempo cuando las alabanzas se acababan y debía volver a casa, la soledad volvía. Los halagos no llenaban ese vacío, sin embargo cuando retornó de la misión de rescate de Hanabi todo cambió. Él por fin se dio cuenta que el sentimiento de soledad había desaparecido, pues en la mente de Hinata, Naruto siempre sería la primer persona con quien deseara estar no importando que unas cuantas horas, días e inclusive años estuviesen separados, Naruto era importante en la vida de Hinata y eso era lo que realmente lo llenaba. El amor que se tenían mutuamente era eterno y sincero. La gente lo quería por lo que había hecho, pero ninguno lo conocía realmente.

\- "Si ellas dejan de reconocerme, no es importante realmente. Tengo a todos los amigos que necesito para llenar el vacío que sentía antes."

Hinata sonrió de nueva cuenta encontrándose con la cálida mirada del rubio. Le alegraba escuchar que Naruto nunca perdía ese lado positivo que siempre lo caracterizaba. Un poco de nieve comenzó a caer cuando ambos levantaron su mirada al cielo, Hinata tenía unos cuantos copos en su rostro y Naruto comenzó a quitarlos, mientras lo hacía, la piel suave de la kunoichi provocaba que el ninja quisiera besarla nuevamente de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho momentos atrás, pero ese no era el lugar apropiado, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo en esa ocasión. Su estómago pensó igual que él y fue por ello que comenzó a rugir sin que pudiera evitarlo, Hinata soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar eso.

\- "¡Ey! A ti te pasó lo mismo en una ocasión, yo no me reí de ti dattebayo."- dijo él con un poco de pena.

\- "Perdóname Naruto-kun, la verdad es que yo también tengo algo de hambre. Deberíamos ir a buscar a Hanabi para que podamos cenar todos juntos ¿te parece?"- sugirió ella mientras limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado de tanto reír.

\- "¡Eso suena muy bien dattebayo!"- cuando se trataba de comer y salir con Hinata, nada podía ser mejor para Naruto.

Tomados de la mano, ambos ninjas comenzaron su búsqueda alumbrados por las luces de colores tradicionales del festival.

* * *

Para el regocijo del impaciente estómago de Naruto, no tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrar a Hanabi tratando de ganarse unos peces de colores por medio de un juego, aunque para mala fortuna del bolsillo de Naruto ya que él iba a pagar la cena, no fue a la única persona con quien se toparon, pues en el mismo sitio Konohamaru hacía lo propio para conseguir un premio. Se les acercó emocionado y al escuchar la palabra "cena" decidió que también quería ir con ellos. Fue como si ambos hubiesen llevado a sus respectivos hermanitos a una de sus citas, eso no sonaba para nada romántico.

Si seguía de esta forma al tener que invitar todo tipo de comidas tanto a sus pequeños admiradores como a Konohamaru y Hanabi, sus expectativas de querer casarse algún día, tener una casa y una familia se iba a retrasar dramáticamente, pensó Naruto tristemente. Esos dos a pesar de ser niños aún, comían casi como Chouji. Tal vez exageraba en la última afirmación debido a que los platos de comida los retiraban totalmente vacíos para no tardar en que llegase otra ración. Naruto dio gracias al cielo de que Hinata fuese diferente a su hambrienta hermana, pues de lo contrario estaba seguro que lo ryos que traía consigo no iban a ser suficientes para cubrir la cena de esa noche.

"Al hombre corresponde pagar todos los gastos de una cita", eso leyó en el libro que Sai le había prestado, con lo que no contaba es que su cita incluía a un par de glotones. Al menos Hinata parecía entretenerse con las preguntas de Konohamaru con respecto a lo sucedido en la luna.

\- "¿Entonces Naruto-niichan hizo todo eso?"- preguntó Konohamaru emocionado a Hinata.

\- "Por supuesto que lo hizo, incluso fue divertido ver cómo hizo que Kurama practicara un poco su caligrafía ¿Quién diría que Kurama-sama era alguien tan gentil después de todo?

 _"¿Me llamó Kurama-sama? Esta chica en verdad me gusta Naruto, reconoce mi grandeza. No como tú, cabeza hueca."_ \- dijo el zorro en su interior.

 _"No te gusta nadie y deja de hablarme mientras estoy en mi cita"-_ Naruto contestó.

 _"¿Cita? ¿Y llevan a dos niños consigo? ¡Eso no es una cita mocoso!"_ \- Kurama en verdad disfrutaba de hacerle perder los estribos a su jinchuuriki.

 _"¡Ya cállate!"_ \- cuando Kurama se lo proponía en verdad hacía que Naruto perdiera la paciencia de forma rápida.

\- "Y justo cuando salimos, Naruto-niisan voló el techo de la cueva llevando a onee-sama en sus brazos, después de eso comenzaron a besarse."- esa era otra vez Hanabi hablando de más mientras miraba de forma pícara Hinata.

\- "¡Hanabi!"- dijo Hinata reprendiendo a su hermanita.

\- "Esa no ha sido la única vez Hanabi-chan, hace un momento vi cómo se besaban en medio de la plaza, todo mundo estaba viendo. Naruto-niichan se aprovecha mucho de la inocencia de Hinata-neesan."- Konohamaru no podía quedarse atrás para soltar un poco la lengua.

La forma de reprender de Naruto era más severa que la de Hinata, pues este le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le provocó al joven ninja un enorme chichón.

\- "¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! ¡Naruto-niichan!"

\- "¡Por meterte donde no te llaman, yo nunca me he aprovechado de Hinata dattebayo!"- al parecer todo el mundo tenía la firme intención de no dejarlos en paz ese día.

\- "Eso es verdad Konohamaru-kun, onee-sama estaba muy feliz después de que Naruto-niisan la besó por primera vez."

\- "Le diré a nuestro padre de este comportamiento, Hanabi. Será mejor que te detengas."

Hanabi seguía muy ocupada terminando su siguiente plato de frijoles dulces y llevándose a los labios un poco de té, al parecer no escuchaba a su hermana mayor en lo más mínimo. Hinata sólo pudo suspirar de decepción ante su fracaso por corregir a su hermanita.

\- "En verdad lamento esto, Naruto-kun."- dijo ella acercándose a Naruto.

\- "Yo también tengo algo de culpa por traer a Konohamaru."- reconoció Naruto acompañado de un suspiro.

\- "Entonces ¿qué se siente besar una chica al fin, Naruto-niichan?"- volvió a meterse en su conversación el joven Sarutobi.

\- "¡Te he dicho que te calles!"- volvió a replicar Naruto.

A pesar de que las discusiones con ese par de niños entrometidos continuaron por un buen rato, para Naruto ese fue el mejor Festival Rinne de su vida. Viendo a Hinata que a cada momento contemplaba el interior de su guardapelo, lo hacía sentirse dichoso de haber encontrado al final un regalo ideal para ella. Él se acomodó un poco la bufanda roja que recién había recibido y al aspirar un poco, pudo sentir el mismo aroma que Hinata desprendía cuando compartían ese beso que nunca olvidaría.


	4. Kiba y Shino

**Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por sus geniales comentarios, la verdad quienes me comentan sobre mi escritura, me gustaría mucho más que sólo escribir bien, quiero que mi historia les esté dejando un buen sabor de boca. Y sobre todo, espero divertirlos con este fanfic (además no soy perfecta, sé que se me escapa a veces uno que otro error, pero siempre trato de corregirlo en cuanto me doy cuenta de ello). Por favor disfruten del cuarto capítulo. Saludos a todos.**

 **Kiba y Shino**

Desde hacía varios años, el día 28 de diciembre tenía un significado especial para los jóvenes ninjas Kiba y Shino, pertenecientes a los clanes Inuzuka y Aburame respectivamente. Ninguno de los dos hacía planes sin pensar para esa fecha y se apuraban para quedar libres de las misiones que tuviesen pendientes para la última semana de ese mes invernal. La razón era muy simple, ese día acostumbraban tener una pequeña cena de cumpleaños para la tercera integrante del equipo 8, antiguamente también conocido como equipo Kurenai cuando eran unos pequeños genin.

El lugar elegido en esta ocasión fue el Yakiniku Q por ser lo suficientemente grande para recibir a todos sus amigos de generación, lo cierto es que la celebración iba a ser la usual: Kiba, Hinata y Shino hasta hace unas cuantas semanas. Sus planes cambiaron ante la nueva situación sentimental de su compañera, ya que Naruto también los acompañaría para alegría de la joven y molestia de Kiba, pues sentía que arruinaba los planes que Shino y él tenían en mente. Bueno, realmente no es que fuesen geniales planeando cumpleaños, únicamente cenarían, charlarían y compartirías algo de pastel, ellos creían que eso era suficiente para hacer feliz a Hinata.

¿Cómo fue que de repente terminaron en un restaurante de carne a la parrilla con todos acompañándolos? Naruto no es de los que guardan secretos y menos a sus compañeros de equipo que fueron testigos de que ese bobo abriera los ojos de una vez por todas en su última misión, al menos es lo que creía Kiba. Así fue como Sakura y Sai decidieron unirse a la celebración, Sakura consideró que entre más chicas estuviesen presentes en la cena de cumpleaños, Hinata se la pasaría aún mejor, así fue que decidió añadir a la lista de invitados a Ino y Tenten, aunque con lo que no contaba la joven médico era que los respectivos compañeros de equipo de las kunoichis se entusiasmarían al grado de ir con ellas. Lee siempre estaba demasiado animado y Chouji fue quien insistió en que el único lugar en el que habría lugar para el grupo tan grande que se había formado, sería sin duda alguna el Yakiniku Q, así fue como todo quedó pactado, aunque en el caso de Shikamaru, Ino tuvo que pedírselo a gritos debido a que este los cumpleaños siempre le parecían bastante problemáticos. Al final accedió porque tanto Chouji como Ino insistieron en que fuese con ellos. Después de todo, eran pocas las ocasiones en que su generación podía reunirse para celebrar algo en especial, tomando en cuenta que siempre se encontraban sumidos en sus respectivas obligaciones.

La gran mayoría estaban ahí presentes, a excepción de tres personas: Hinata, Sakura y Naruto. Sakura había advertido a los demás que era probable que se uniera a ellos después de la hora señalada, puesto que se encontraba sumamente ocupada en su proyecto del hospital infantil para huérfanos de guerra. Ella en verdad hacía una labor admirable, sin embargo sus amigos se preguntaban si Sakura podía soportar tanto trabajo ella sola, la misma Ino creía que se estaba exigiendo demasiado, pero la kunoichi parecía sorda ante las preocupaciones de sus compañeros.

En el caso de Naruto y Hinata, Kiba comprendía que Naruto pudiese llegar tarde a las reuniones, pero no Hinata. De los tres, ella era la más puntual y la primera en llegar a cada uno de sus encuentros, el llegar tarde era impropio de alguien tan educada como Hinata. El motivo de su retraso debía ser el mismo Naruto por razones obvias.

\- "¡Ya muero de hambre y esos dos no llegan! ¡Todo debe ser culpa de Naruto!"- dijo Kiba con exasperación, ante esos gestos tan dramáticos, su fiel perro Akamaru siempre tenía una certera respuesta que bastaba con un sonoro ladrido, pero esta vez no fue así. Akamaru tuvo que quedarse afuera el tiempo que Kiba estuviese en ese restaurante, el prohibir mascotas en lugares de comida era comprensible para Kiba, sin embargo Akamaru no era una mascota, era su mejor amigo y el único que podía comprender su enojo.

\- "Tranquilízate Kiba, Hinata tiene que llegar. Ella sabe que esta cena es en su honor."- Shino trató de calmarlo, aunque siendo sinceros él también estaba ansioso porque Hinata llegase. pues había entrenado bastante a sus insectos para tenerle una sorpresa especial ese año.

\- "Si se tardan más ¿podemos comenzar a comer nosotros?"- ese era Chouji, incapaz de contener su apetito por otro rato, un signo de su madurez era que ese fue el primer comentario que hacía en torno a comer desde que habían llegado, era consciente que después de todo esa no era una cena ordinaria. Su robusto rostro también había cambiado, ya se dejaba ver una pequeña barba de chivo de la cual parecía sentirse muy orgulloso ya que le daba un aspecto de mayor edad. Ante sus compañeros, parecía que Chouji había crecido de la noche a la mañana al perder su aspecto infantil y desaliñado, tan característico de él en tiempos pasados.

Chouji ya estaba a punto de lanzar un buen trozo de carne a la parrilla, pero Ino logró detenerlo al instante no sin antes darle un regaño.

\- "Ya te dije que debemos esperar a la Hinata, sigues comportándote como un niño aunque tu apariencia diga otra cosa de ti ¡crece Chouji!"- el ninja se detuvo mientras todos soltaban leves risitas.

\- "Chouji sigue siendo Chouji después de todo."- dijo Tenten.

\- "Aunque su cuerpo cambie, él seguirá con la llama de su juventud encendida ¡eso es maravilloso Chouji!"- Lee estaba feliz por su compañero que nunca dejaba su forma de ser de lado.

\- "Gracias chicos."- comentó Chouji con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- "¡No lo alienten de esa manera chicos!"- Ino no veía nada positivo en que reafirmaran la glotonería de su compañero, pero todos platicaban sin prestar atención a sus protestas.

Kiba veía todo con gesto molesto aunque si le preguntaban el porqué, era muy probable que no pudiese contestar debido a que ni él mismo conocía a ciencia cierta la razón de su incomodidad. Todos se divertían mientras esperaban la llegada de Hinata y Naruto, mientras tanto Kiba decidió ir a echar un vistazo a Akamaru. Era inevitable que su compañero tuviese que quedarse afuera del restaurante para su mala suerte.

Al ver a Kiba, Akamaru se acercó para ladrarle muy feliz. El ninja pudo notar que la nieve seguía cayendo lentamente sobre la aldea, todo lo blanco hacía que resplandeciera el camino y los techos de las casas: debía admitir que era un espectáculo hermoso. A lo lejos, unas cuantas lámparas encendidas ayudaron a Kiba a vislumbrar a dos personas que se acercaban tomadas de la mano, sus voces y sus risas eran inconfundibles. Esos dos por fin habían llegado después un buen rato de retraso.

 _"¡Vaya desvergonzado!"_ \- pensó Kiba con rostro molesto- " _Después de hacernos esperar tanto aún así viene sonriendo como nada pasara. Me dan ganas de patearle el…"_ \- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Hinata quien apresuró el paso al reconocerlo en la entrada del lugar.

\- "Kiba-kun perdón, se nos hizo un poco tarde. En verdad me siento apenada."

\- "Disculpa la demora."- dijo Naruto una vez que alcanzó a Hinata.

En ese momento quiso gritarle mil y un cosas a ese idiota, sólo se contuvo porque Hinata estaba presente y no quería causarle un momento bochornoso ¡Dejarlo esperar así! Él era Kiba Inuzuka y desde hacía tiempo estaba determinado a convertirse en el próximo Hokage sin importar que toda la aldea ya diera por hecho que a Naruto le iba a corresponder ese puesto en el futuro. Daba igual, Kiba no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. En lugar de desquitar su ira con Naruto, prefirió dirigirle la palabra a Hinata, con ella era imposible enojarse. Hinata siempre hacía que cualquier persona por más energúmena que fuese, calmara su temperamento.

\- "No se preocupen por eso, de Naruto es normal que llegue tarde a todas partes pero eso no es propio de ti Hinata. Se debió interponer algo importante en tu camino ¿verdad?"- Kiba le lanzó una sonrisa relajada, mostrando uno de sus colmillos, típico rasgo físico de su clan.

\- "¿Qué quieres decir con que "llegar tarde" es normal en mí, Kiba?"- Naruto hizo un gesto de incredulidad ante lo dicho por su compañero.

\- "¡A ti no te pregunté nada, le pregunté a Hinata si había tenido algo importante…!"- Kiba se detuvo en su comentario al ver que Hinata tenía el rostro totalmente rojo y comenzó a tartamudear.

\- "¿Algo importante…?... Kiba-kun… bueno… es que… yo… bueno…"- de repente, Hinata volteó para ver a Naruto y mientras sus miradas se cruzaron, el rostro del rubio se puso del mismo color que el de la kunoichi.

Kiba se sintió ajeno a toda esa escena, los dos se sonreían mutuamente ignorándolo por completo. Algo había ocurrido y era obvio que ninguno de los dos iba a contárselo. Kiba se puso más molesto de lo que estaba antes, pues después de todo esos dos ya eran pareja, no tenían porqué contarle nada y debieron hacer ciertas cosas que sólo hacen los novios. Sin embargo, el joven ninja no iba a perder la oportunidad que tenía enfrente para molestarlos.

\- "Si se te ocurre hacerle cosas raras a Hinata, te las verás conmigo Naruto."- dijo Kiba en tono desafiante.

Naruto pudo haberse comportado de forma madura y ser gentil con Kiba, pero eso era algo que estaba fuera de sus opciones.

\- "¡¿Cosas raras?! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?! ¡Tú maldito…!- eso había encendido los ánimos entre esos dos.

\- "¡¿Acaso quieres pelea?! ¡Sólo tienes que pedirla!"- gritó Kiba poniéndose su rostro desencajado muy cerca del de Naruto.

Hinata suspiró, por alguna extraña razón parecía esperar un momento así a lo largo de la noche. Tal vez no al inicio, pero sin duda lo esperaba.

\- "Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, no peleen por favor…"- ella intentó calmar a ambos al ver que se estaban comportando como dos niños pequeños, incluido Akamaru quien no paraba de ladrar por el alboroto. Por fortuna, llegó Shino para arreglar la situación.

\- "Hinata, por fin llegas. Todos estábamos esperándote."- al escuchar la voz de Shino, esos dos por fin se detuvieron.

\- "Gracias, Shino-kun, en verdad lamentamos el retraso."

\- "No te preocupes por ello."

Hinata siguió a Shino hacia el Yakiniku Q, bastante emocionada saludó a todos sus compañeros y agradeció a cada uno por estar con ella esa noche, mientras tanto Naruto y Kiba tuvieron que dejar su pleito para otro momento y así no arruinar la ocasión. Repentinamente, Shino hizo unos cuantos sellos con la intención de hacer un jutsu y para gran sorpresa de todos, cientos de insectos luminosos emergieron de entre las ropas del shinobi alineándose hasta formar la siguiente frase: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata!"

Ella se quedó impresionada por lo que Shino acababa de hacer y no fue la única, todos quedaron impactados por el maravilloso jutsu que contemplaban. Incluso Naruto, quien no era fan de los insectos, tuvo que reconocer la proeza de su amigo.

\- "¡Eso fue increíble Shino! ¡Debió costarte mucho trabajo entrenarlos de esa manera dattebayo! ¿Podrías hacerlo nuevamente para mi cumpleaños? Sé que falta bastante pero en serio eres genial con los insectos."- dijo Naruto de forma honesta.

\- "¡Me encantó Shino-kun! ¡En verdad, muchas gracias!"- Hinata y los demás soltaron unos cuantos aplausos alabando la proeza de Shino, sin embargo lo que realmente le llegó a él, era la opinión de Naruto.

\- "Por fin reconoces algo bueno en mí Naruto, eso me hace muy feliz. Espero que lo que acabas de ver lo recuerdes por siempre."

\- "Así será Shino."

\- "Al parecer tus palabras hacen muy feliz a Shino-kun."- le dijo Hinata a Naruto con una sonrisa. Al voltearse a ver, tanto Kiba como su compañero pudieron notar que el sonrojo que tenían hace un momento volvía a teñir sus mejillas. Kiba sabía que Naruto debió hacerle algo a Hinata en ese lapso en que se retrasaron, pero era inevitable el sentirse así pues Kiba se dio cuenta de qué fue lo que le molestaba desde hacía rato pero decidió guardarse el secreto para sí mismo.

La noche transcurrió entre bromas y charlas sobre su infancia, los recuerdos de todos inundaban los relatos que cada quien tenía que contar, las vivencias eran tanto felices como amargas. Tiempo después llegó Sakura y todos estuvieron completos, aunque al parecer ella no tenía tantos deseos de hablar como el resto pues cada ocasión en que Naruto sacaba a relucir el nombre de Sasuke, el semblante de su compañera kunoichi cambiaba totalmente: estaba triste. Kiba notó que Naruto al parecer no se daba cuenta de ello, eso lo hacía preguntarse ciertas cosas que punzaban aún más sobre la constante molestia que lo había estado abrumando ese día.

Tomó un pedazo de carne ya cocinado y se levantó de la mesa, Akamaru debía tener hambre y no lo iba a dejar sin una buena cena. Naruto al estar distraído por la plática de los demás, se dio cuenta muy tarde de que era su trozo de carne el que Kiba había tomado.

\- "¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Kiba? ¡Eso era mío dattebayo! ¡Regrésamelo!"- Naruto se paró de su lugar para lograr alcanzar a Kiba quien se dirigía a la salida del lugar.

Para mala suerte de Naruto, llegó demasiado tarde pues Akamaru ya saboreaba entre sus fauces el bocado que Kiba le había llevado.

\- "¡Te dije que esperarás Kiba, eso era mío ¿sabes?"

\- "No seas tan ruidoso Naruto, Hinata puede venir, no le gusta vernos pelear."

Naruto veía con rostro confuso la respuesta de Kiba.

\- "¿Eso qué tiene que ver?"

\- "¡Maldición! ¡En serio que algunas veces me desquicias!"

\- "¿Por qué dices eso?"- al parecer Kiba estaba actuando un poco raro ese día.

Él parecía ignorar la confusión de Naruto y siguió hablando.

\- "¿Recuerdas cuando fueron los exámenes chunnin y tuvimos que enfrentarnos en las preliminares?"

Naruto no sabía hacia dónde iba Kiba con esa clase de conversación, así sólo asintió a la pregunta con un movimiento leve de cabeza.

\- "Hinata estaba muy preocupada esa vez, no sólo por ti, sino por ambos. Ella nos apreciaba a los dos, y lo que menos deseaba era que saliéramos lastimados. En un inicio no me importó ¿sabes? Creía que Hinata debía cambiar esa forma de ser suya, el ser tan amable con todo el mundo no siempre es bueno, especialmente para una shinobi de un clan tan importante."

\- "Yo no creo que eso sea…"- Naruto quiso hablar pero Kiba lo interrumpió.

\- "Pero me equivoqué, ella era el equilibrio del equipo. De mí logró sacar un lado más tranquilo y de Shino su parte más gentil, lo que acabas de ver con esos insectos luminosos hubiese sido impensable para el Shino sombrío que conocimos cuando formamos el equipo 8. Yo estaba mal, simplemente no había conocido a una chica como ella, mi madre es bastante aguerrida y mi hermana mayor es una chica muy ruda por decirlo de alguna manera, era difícil convivir con dos mujeres así. Hinata fue como una especie de respiro, después me puse a pensar que si hubiese tenido una hermana menor, me hubiese gustado que fuese como Hinata, ella es de las que en toda ocasión encuentra las palabras precisas para hacerte sentir bien, te levanta los ánimos aunque no se lo pidas o siempre en cada misión preparaba almuerzos para el grupo, es de las que se preocupan por todos de manera genuina sin pedir nada a cambio. Siempre lo sentí así sin darme cuenta que al final tengo una hermana menor después de todo, ahora logro comprender a Neji, el porqué él siempre deseaba protegerla. No es algo sobre lo que tengas elección, simplemente te nacen las ganas de que nada malo le ocurra. Y por supuesto de golpear a todo aquel que se acerque a ella y le pueda hacer daño."- en la última frase, la voz de Kiba cambió a un tono más serio y sus miradas se cruzaron amenazantes.

Naruto sonrió ante lo dicho por Kiba, tal parecía que lograba comprenderlo.

\- "Nunca la lastimaría, no te preocupes por ello Kiba. Y si ves que estoy haciendo algo que no debo, tienes el permiso de golpearme cuantas veces quieras, te juro que no opondré resistencia."- Naruto extendió su puño, era la forma en que Killer Bee le había enseñado para sellar una promesa. Kiba lo chocó sin necesidad de pronunciar nada más entre los dos.

Una voz detrás de ellos los hizo voltear sorprendidos.

\- "Kiba, tú no eres el único hermano mayor que tiene Hinata. También me tiene a mí."- ese era Shino quien ya tenía uno de sus brazos extendiendo su puño para chocarlo de igual manera. Naruto no podía negarse ante la petición de dos hermanos mayores.

\- "Así que es por Hinata que no quiero estar peleando a cada momento contigo Naruto. Es hora de crecer ¿no te parece?"

\- "Por supuesto. Entiendo lo que dices, supongo que yo también tengo una hermana menor en Sakura-chan."

\- "Ella más bien es tu hermana mayor y tú eres como un molesto hermanito que no sabe cuando quedarse callado."- dijo Kiba echando por tierra la afirmación de Naruto.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?- "- eso hizo que Naruto se enfadara de nueva cuenta.

\- "Deberías hablar con ella sobre Sasuke, es obvio que algo la tiene preocupada y tiene que ver con él."- dijo Kiba.

\- "¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"- preguntó Naruto extrañado.

\- "Necesitas aprender a leer los gestos de una chica. Sakura también lo es."- hablo Shino al ver que esos dos se habían calmado un poco.

\- "Al parecer aún me quedan cosas que conocer sobre las mujeres ¿eh? No me queda más que ir aprendiendo, supongo. Además de hablar con Sakura-chan, no me había dado cuenta de que se sentía mal."- dijo Naruto un poco apenado.

\- "Por cierto, si vas a aprender cosas más te vale que no sea nada raras, pues si me entero de que le haces algo extraño a Hinata, te juro que te daré una paliza. Ella no es como una de tus tantas fans que sólo al verte gritan como locas."- comentó Kiba.

\- "No creo que Naruto se refiera a "ese" tipo de cosas Kiba."- dijo Shino ya que al parecer,su amigo malinterpretó las palabras de Naruto.

\- "Con un alumno de Jiraiya-sama nunca se sabe Shino."

\- "No metas al Ero-sennin en esto. Y que quede claro que no soy un pervertido, no le haría cosas extrañas a Hinata."- Naruto estaba desesperándose con la actitud de hermano mayor que había adoptado Kiba.

\- "¿En serio? ¿entonces dime qué demonios estaban haciendo que llegaron tarde hoy?"

Ese comentario hizo que Naruto volviera a los mismos colores que tenía su rostro cuando intercambiaba miradas con Hinata.

\- "Eso no te incumbe dattebayo."- metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y bajó su mirada al suelo, al parecer Kiba había ganado por esa ocasión.

" _¡¿Entonces le hizo cosas raras a Hinata?!"_ Ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó por el pensamiento tanto de Kiba como de Shino que parecía haberlos dejado congelados de asombro. Una voz suave comenzó a llamarlos.

\- "Chicos, están aquí ¿qué pasó? ¿Todo está bien?"- preguntó una curiosa Hinata.

\- "Todo está bien, sólo vinimos a traerle unos cuantos trozos de carne a Akamaru."- contestó Naruto calmándola.

\- "Ya veo, deberían entrar, aquí afuera hace mucho frío. Todos preguntan por ustedes."

Dicho esto, Naruto se adelantó a sus dos compañeros. Kiba finalmente reaccionó.

\- "¡Maldito Naruto! Debemos estar atentos Shino, recuerda que hemos prometido proteger a Hinata."

\- "No creo que Naruto le haya hecho nada malo, Kiba."

\- "Como sea, será mejor no bajar la guardia. Después de todo, desde ahora somos sus hermanos mayores."

No tenía caso seguir discutiendo con Kiba, a pesar de querer aparentar un carácter maduro frente a Naruto, para Shino seguía siendo en el fondo ese Kiba impetuoso que había conocido al entrar en el equipo 8. Eso no era tan malo después de todo, pues juntos aún después de los años encontraban que entre los tres seguían complementándose los unos a otros.


	5. Recuerdos de una tarde de invierno

**Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo, aclaro que en sí ya viene un poco de acción ninja pues se puede decir que los anteriores capítulos eran una introducción a la historia ya que siento que no podía dejar de lado el Festical Rinne ni el cumpleaños de Hinata. Algunas cositas de inspiración las he tomado de las novelas ligeras de Naruto, pero en sí sólo son nombres y la misión a la que irán Sai y Naruto, fuera de eso, todo lo que sigue de trama es de mi inspiración**

 **Todos los personajes se los debemos a Kishimoto-sensei, por supuesto :)**

 **Recuerdos de una tarde de invierno**

La alarma del reloj sonó mucho antes del amanecer, haciendo que Naruto abriese lentamente los ojos para recordarse a sí mismo por qué tenía que espabilarse desde tan temprana hora. Hoy tenía encargada una nueva misión al lado de Sai que los obligaba a partir rumbo al País de las Olas, generalmente el Hokage asignaba cuatro miembros para un escuadrón ninja, pero en esta ocasión parecía ser una emergencia de gran tamaño: necesitaban a alguien rápido en atacar y otro con la capacidad de moverse de un lugar a otro sin ser detectado. Esos dos eran Naruto y Sai respectivamente, contaban con sólo unos días para terminar lo encomendado, lo cual consistía en capturar a un grupo de ninjas renegados y a su líder antes de que zarpase un barco que se decía iba a ser toda una innovación en la forma de transporte no únicamente para ese país, sino para el mundo entero. Existían rumores de que algunos de dichos ninjas renegados estuvieron involucrados en el atraso para la construcción del barco, pero fueron detenidos.

Ahora debían capturar a los que quedasen al lado del líder, el nombre de esa persona era Garyo y la patrulla de ninjas encargada en investigar su paradero ya estaba allí esperando refuerzos. Kakachi no vio necesario enviar más personas que a Naruto y Sai, con ellos dos tendrían los refuerzos necesarios para cumplir con la misión de manera óptima. Naruto aceptó la misión gustoso al ver que el constructor de ese barco tan importante era Tazuna-san, el mismo carpintero que hace años él y sus compañeros conocieron en su primer misión fuera de Konoha. Eso le traía muchos recuerdos.

Antes de levantarse de la cama, Naruto logró percibir un aroma que no había sentido antes en su almohada. Se movió un poco para pegar su nariz y aspirar mejor el dulce olor que llegaba: eran flores, pero no tenía idea de qué clase. Eso ocasionó que los recuerdos de Naruto llegaran de golpe a su mente. Todo pasó un día antes, el día del cumpleaños de Hinata.

Así fue como sus pensamientos retrocedieron un poco en el tiempo.

* * *

 _Naruto regresaba de la Torre del Hokage debido a que había sido llamado de emergencia para alistarse a la mañana siguiente a una nueva misión, por esa ocasión su único compañero sería Sai debido a la naturaleza de la encomienda. Eso para él no resultaba inconveniente alguno, Sai podía ser un poco extraño en su forma de hablar y acercarse a la gente, pero había demostrado un verdadero interés en la amistad del joven ninja como muy pocos lo habían hecho y ahora Naruto pensaba en él no únicamente como un verdadero amigo, sino como otro miembro más del equipo siete. Nunca habían realizado una misión únicamente ellos dos, se recordaba a sí mismo que para todo había una primera vez. Esa misma noche lo vería de igual forma en el cumpleaños de Hinata, así que si necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo en algo antes de partir, esa sería la ocasión._

 _Caminaba pensando en ello hasta que por sorpresa se percató de la presencia de Hinata saliendo de una tienda ¿qué hacía en la calle? ¿no estaba en casa celebrando su cumpleaños con su padre y hermana? Se acercó a ella corriendo para alcanzarla._

\- " _¡Hinata!"- gritó emocionado._

\- " _Naruto-kun ¿qué haces aquí?"- ella volteó sorprendida al encontrarlo tan de repente en la calle._

\- " _Eso debería preguntarlo yo, creí que estarían en casa celebrando tu cumpleaños con Hanabi."_

\- " _La verdad es que eso planeaba hacer, no en casa, pero iríamos a una cafetería para comer pastel juntas…"- dijo Hinata apenada, Naruto se percató que Hanabi no estaba en ningún lado._

\- " _¿Y Hanabi?"_

\- " _Se acaba de ir."_

\- " _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"- preguntó Naruto confundido._

\- " _Konohamaru-kun y sus compañeros la invitaron a salir de paseo con ellos, al parecer querían ir al cine juntos. Hanabi no suele salir mucho de casa y mucho menos tiene amigos con quienes divertirse, ha vivido en la mansión Hyuuga sin hacer mucho contacto con gente de su edad, a ella al principio le parecía bien pero ahora veo que en verdad desea tener amigos. Le pedí que fuese, yo estaría bien. Acabo de comprar un poco de té y galletas para no desperdiciar el haber venido hasta acá."_

 _Ella mostró con una sonrisa que en verdad se sentía feliz de que su hermana pequeña estuviese abriéndose a los demás y consiguiendo con ello nuevos amigos._

\- " _Creí que celebrarías con tu padre…"- dijo Naruto aún extrañado por la situación._

\- " _Ya lo hice, tuve una reunión desde temprano con los miembros de mi clan. Recité algunas palabras y me cuestionaron sobre varios asuntos referentes al futuro de los Hyuuga, mi padre se mostró satisfecho de mis respuestas. En pocas palabras, para ellos ya soy una adulta así que mi voz ya será escuchada en las decisiones del consejo familiar."_

 _Por alguna extraña razón, Hinata se veía contenta de lo que contaba aunque Naruto no tenía idea de que así se celebrase un cumpleaños dentro de los Hyuuga._

\- " _Entonces ¿no hay pastel? ¿o regalos?"_

\- " _Sólo bocadillos, té y un poco de sake para los mayores. Cada año me regalan un nuevo pergamino sobre técnicas y pasado familiar, son reliquias que pasan de generación en generación, así que esos son mis regalos."- en el rostro de Hinata era evidente que había sido un buen día para ella, aunque para Naruto eso parecía más un castigo que una celebración en sí._

 _Y al parecer, en definitiva no había pastel. Suponía, por otra parte, que una familia como los Hyuuga debían tener una forma diferente de hacer las cosas. Él podía ver a sus miembros cuando caminaban por Konoha caminado erguidos, con el pecho lleno de orgullo por pertenecer a una familia noble, algunas veces parecía que se sentían por encima de los demás, sin embargo, Hinata era muy diferente a muchos de ellos, eso le gustaba mucho de su ahora novia, tal vez demasiado. A pesar de ser alguien hermosa tal parecía que ella no se daba cuenta, era sencilla en su andar pero grácil en todo lo demás ¿qué pasaba con Naruto? ¿apenas se daba cuenta de todo eso? ¡Vaya que sonaba tonto! ¡Tal vez ella siempre fue así!_

\- " _¿Naruto-kun?"- la suave voz que lo llamaba lo hizo despertar de tan súbitos pensamientos._

\- " _¿Eh?"- no atinó a contestar algo que fuese coherente._

\- " _¿Te ocurre algo? Tus mejillas están rojas ¿tienes fiebre?"- Hinata posó su mano sobre la frente de Naruto para corroborarlo pero él al sentir su tacto y su respiración tan cercana, decidió dar un par de pasos atrás alejándose ante la mirada confusa de Hinata._

 _¿Qué demonios habían sido eso? Al sentir su piel sintió un recorrido en todo su cuerpo que era incapaz de explicar. Hinata aún lo veía sin entender el porqué de su alejamiento, después de todo ahora era su novia y ella se esforzaba mucho en perder su timidez característica, sin embargo ahora parecía que el tímido era él._

\- " _La verdad es que estoy muy bien"- contestó Naruto tragando saliva- "yo… sólo… sólo… estaba pensando que un cumpleaños sin pastel, no es un cumpleaños realmente ¡Deberíamos comprar uno y comerlo en mi casa!"_

 _¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡Ella podía malinterpretarlo todo! Su rostro sonrojado le decía que debió pensar en él como un pervertido o algo parecido, la notó ponerse a pensar un poco con su mano en la mandíbula y dudar, pero al final la respuesta lo dejó boquiabierto._

\- " _¡Eso es una buena idea! El pastel siempre lo como en casa de Kiba-kun o Shino-kun pero en este día los veremos hasta la noche en el Yakiniku Q, allí sólo habrá comida y no postres, no creo que les importe si en esta ocasión voy contigo."- le dio una sonrisa llena de inocencia y se mostró entusiasmada con la idea._

 _Eso no lo esperaba, anteriormente la había invitado por un tazón de ramen a su habitación y ella salió huyendo, aunque debía recordarse que esa vez quien se encontraba nerviosa era ella y al parecer los papeles se habían invertido. Se dio cuenta entonces que nunca había llevado a una chica a su diminuto departamento. Sólo esperaba que estuviese al menos un poco ordenado._

 _Naruto disfrutó ver el rostro de Hinata radiante por la propuesta que le había hecho, al parecer en su mente no se había cruzado ningún mal pensamiento sobre él, eso lo dejó tranquilo. El ninja se dio cuenta de que era algo lógico en ella, Hinata lo conocía muy bien, no tenía nada malo que decir en su contra. Una vez que hicieron su compra, no tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento de Naruto._

\- " _Espero no molestarte con esto Naruto-kun, ahora que me pongo a pensar no te pregunté si tendrías algo más que hacer."_

\- " _No digas eso, te he dicho que sólo salí porque Kakashi-sensei me llamó. Espero no tardar mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea, al parecer será una misión de unos cuantos días. Era todo lo que tenía planeado para hoy además de asistir a la cena de esta noche."- Naruto buscaba la llave de su casa dentro de sus bolsillos mientras aún caminaban por el pasillo._

\- " _Ya veo, entonces esta es una buena ocasión para pasar tiempo juntos."- dijo ella Hinata feliz por haber aceptado la invitación de Naruto, después de todo estaría ausente por un tiempo y no podría verlo._

 _Naruto asintió ante eso, abrió la puerta y lo que vieron sus ojos le hizo darse cuenta que, tal vez, después de todo sí tenía unas cuantas cosas qué hacer antes de haber invitado a Hinata a su departamento. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre: bolsas de basura, envolturas, paquetes de ramen vacío, algo de ropa sucia regada y platos con restos de comida amontonados en el fregadero. Naruto quiso evitar que Hinata viese eso, pero la impresión le hizo quedarse estático y no pudo evitar que ella entrara en el lugar. No dijo palabra del mal aspecto de lugar._

\- " _Hinata, perdón. No siempre se encuentra tan desordenado, yo…"- ella se acercó al fregadero sin voltear a ver el rostro apenado del rubio._

\- " _Bien… lo primero es lavar algo para poder hacer un poco de té."_

\- " _¡¿Eeehhh?! No, no tienes que hacer eso. Yo puedo hacerlo."- era la primera vez que invitaba a una chica a casa y no la dejaría lavar lo que él mismo ensució._

\- " _Pero si no tengo una tetera en qué prepararlo no podría hacer nada, tú puedes limpiar un poco la mesa para que podamos sentarnos Naruto-kun."- en eso ella tenía razón y el joven sin oponerse a sus palabras hizo lo que le sugirió y no se limitó sólo a eso, con sacar algunas cuantas bolsas de basura, la habitación ya se veía mucho mejor._

 _Cuando terminaron, por fin pudieron disfrutar de su pequeño postre en privado. Hinata era quien hablaba, pues por algún extraño motivo Naruto se sentía extraño de estar sólo con una chica en su casa, no es que por su mente pasaran situaciones vergonzosas, era sólo que un nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo desde que se encontraban uno tan cerca del otro. Naruto sólo miraba los labios de ella al moverse, estaba escuchando por supuesto, pero tenía unas ganas incontrolables de besarla. Y aunque eso ya lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, esta vez el deseo era mayor, un poco más urgente. Tuvo que contenerse ese día, si se comportaba de la manera en que sus instintos le dictaban, muy probablemente iba a asustar a Hinata y nunca más volvería a aceptar estar a solas con él. Repentinamente Naruto pudo notar que ella lanzó pequeños bostezos que trataba de ocultar._

\- " _¿Estás cansada?"- preguntó._

\- " _Un poco nada más, anoche me desvelé repasando ciertos pergaminos familiares para la reunión de hoy temprano. Creo que me excedí un poco."_

\- " _Ya veo. Puedes descansar en mi cama si quieres, acabo de arreglarla. Mientras tanto yo terminaré de limpiar. Prometo no molestarte."- dijo Naruto pensando en que debía ser difícil para cualquier pertenecer a un clan tan exigente como los Hyuuga._

\- " _¿En serio? No quiero causar molestias."- algo de rubor apareció en sus mejillas, eso sólo hizo que regresaran a Naruto los deseos que deseaba reprimir._

\- " _No tienes de qué preocuparte, además no sería bueno que te estuvieses durmiendo en la reunión con los demás ¿no te parece?"_

 _Hinata no se negó mucho para ir a descansar un momento, Naruto pensó que en verdad debía sentirse muy cansada debido a que lo mostraba claramente en su rostro. Limpió todo el desorden que quedaba, lavó_ _los platos que se habían ensuciado, puso la ropa a lavar, sacudió un poco el polvo y aunque no todo quedó impecable, el sitio tenía un aire más decente. Ahora quien se encontraba cansado era él, en su habitación Hinata dormía cómodamente sobre su cama._

 _Naruto se acercó sin hacer ruido, era la primera vez que la veía así. Él estaba cansado ¿no tenía nada de malo si se recostaba un momento? ¿o sí? No pudo hacerlo, se quedó sentado viéndola embobado, pero el tenerla tan cerca era algo casi insoportable. Quería tocar su cuerpo al menos por un momento. Sus manos empezaron a acercarse lentamente a ella, Naruto estaba muy nervioso, no quería despertarla y sentía que estaba haciendo algo terriblemente mal. Justo en el momento en que estuvo a punto de cumplir su cometido, ella despertó somnolienta. Sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de Hinata estaban entreabiertos y los de Naruto sorprendidos por casi haber sido atrapado._

\- " _Naruto-kun ¿qué pasa?"- preguntó ella._

\- " _No… no es nada… sólo que estaba un poco cansado… y…"- las palabras parecían perdidas en la garganta del ninja, pues ninguna lograba salir con coherencia._

\- " _Ya veo, si quieres puedes recostarte un momento."_

\- " _¿A tu lado? Pero… bueno… yo no…"_

\- " _Confío en ti Naruto-kun, no te preocupes por eso. Además, hemos salido juntos a misiones y hemos dormido al lado de nuestros otros compañeros. Esto no tiene nada de malo."_

 _Eso era verdad, él había dormido a la intemperie junto con Sai y Sakura, o en otros tiempos al lado de Kakashi-sensei o Sasuke. Hinata debía haber pasado por situaciones similares. "Recostarse un momento no tiene nada malo Naruto, tú eres quien tiene en su mente cosas diferentes a las usuales", pensó para sí mismo._

\- " _Está bien, pero sigue durmiendo. No quería despertarte."- dijo Naruto a Hinata, ella volvió a hundir su rostro entre la almohada para ponerse cómoda._

 _En la mente de Naruto resonaban sus palabras "Confío en ti Naruto-kun", una y otra vez, trató de evitar voltear para no verla pues Hinata no sabía que el chico estaba inseguro sobre esas palabras. Si veía nuevamente su figura como hace un momento, estaba seguro que en esta ocasión no se detendría por nada. Al final, sus pensamientos fueron acallados cuando sus párpados se fueron cerrando debido al cansancio._

 _Él sintió que se abrieron de inmediato después de ceder a un sueño ligero, pero al ver por su ventana notó que la luz del día se había ido: era de noche. Un aroma a flores impregnaba el ambiente, nunca antes lo había sentido. Un poco de nieve se había juntado en el marco de su ventana, quiso levantarse para quitarla y al intentar levantarse, algo o alguien se lo impidió: era el brazo de Hinata que lo rodeaba. Sus ojos abiertos miraron la figura de ella que no se percataba de lo que ocurría, ese aroma que lo había adormecido también era de ella._

" _¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?! ¡¿No le hice nada?! ¡¿Habré hecho algo estúpido sin darme cuenta?! No… ella me hubiese despertado o se hubiera ido corriendo."- esa era su mente que se había puesto como loca tratando de recordar._

\- " _Naruto-kun…"- su voz lo llamaba._

\- " _¡Juro que no hice nada!"- él gritó como respuesta, haciendo que ella lo viese y le preguntara qué ocurría._

\- " _Nada… creo que estaba soñando, o algo así ttebayo…"- contestó Naruto en un tono más tranquilo._

 _Hinata se dio cuenta que su brazo rodeaba a Naruto, al parecer había dormido muy pegada a él, abrazándolo. Eso hizo que lo soltara rápidamente._

\- " _Perdón, no me dí cuenta cuando lo hice. No tuve intención de…"_

 _Naruto al ver que ese tipo de contactos aún le daban tanta pena y nerviosismo como a él, perdió un poco el miedo y se decidió a tomarla de la cintura para abrazarla._

\- " _Está bien, deberíamos tomar siestas más a menudo."- besó su frente suavemente para tranquilizarla. Él no podía culparla de algo así, pues Naruto también ansiaba ese contacto con ella. Sin más palabras, comenzó a besarla con los mismos deseos que sentía hace un rato, mientras veía sus labios moverse y él contenía sus deseos por tocarla. Ella lo tomó por el rostro para acercarse un poco más y profundizar esos besos que ya habían perdido el toque de inocencia para volverse más intímos. Pasaron mucho tiempo así, luchando por recuperar de vez en cuando el aliento y después seguir. Al final, Hinata sólo puso su rostro sobre el pecho de Naruto y se quedaron en un cómodo silencio al menos por un tiempo, sin embargo la kunoichi tuvo que preguntar algo._

\- " _¿Naruto-kun?"_

\- " _¿Sí?"_

\- " _¿Qué hora es? No quiero llegar tarde a la cena."_

" _¡Maldición! ¡lo había olvivado!", pensó Naruto de repente. Ella es normal que se haya quedado dormida, pero se suponía que él sólo se recostaría por un momento._

 _Al notar lo tarde que era, los dos salieron rápido para llegar al lugar. Hinata era quien se notaba más apresurada, sin embargo aparentemente ninguno de los dos lamentaba el haberse quedado dormidos tanto tiempo y mucho menos lo que ocurrió al despertar._

Al traer de vuelta esos recuerdos, Naruto sumió su rostro en su almohada para sentir más el aroma, olía muy bien. _"Así que este es el olor de Hinata",_ pensó Naruto, en verdad quería atesorarlo por siempre. Se levantó, alistó sus cosas y se puso su equipo necesario para la misión, antes de partir, tomó una foto que Hinata y él se habían tomado un día antes, en su cena de cumpleaños. Era su primera foto juntos, no quería tenerla lejos de él en ninguna de sus misiones.

* * *

Naruto sentía el fuerte viento que golpeaba su cara al estar a una altura considerable. Era muy bueno viajar con Sai a bordo de las aves que dibujaba con su técnica Choujuu Giga y como en esta ocasión sólo viajaban dos personas, con una sola invocación era suficiente. Eso ayudaba a que Sai no agotara tan rápido su chakra y así poder viajar a una mayor velocidad por aire y por más tiempo a la vez. Incluso el ex-anbu parecía relajarse leyendo alguno de sus tantos libros. De vez en cuando charlaban un poco sobre la misión, pero quien iniciaba la plática siempre era Naruto, parecía que Sai estaba absorto en otro tipo de pensamientos hasta que por fin habló.

\- "Naruto ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"- dijo Sai sin quitar la vista de su libro.

\- "Por supuesto, ya era hora de que hablaras un poco. Este viaje se tornaba aburrido dattebayo."

\- "¿Cuántas bases consideras que se deben avanzar en una primera cita?"

\- "¿Bases?"- Naruto se puso a pensar sobre qué estaba hablando Sai, al ver el libro que tenía en sus manos, se dio cuenta que era el mismo que él le había prestado tiempo atrás para su cita con Hinata. Y la palabra "bases" ya la había escuchado antes, era como Ero Sennin se refería en sus libros a… a… ¡las cosas pervertidas que se le hacen a las mujeres! ¡¿A eso se refería Sai?!

Bueno, en un inicio cuando leyó los libros de Iccha Iccha de Jiraiya todo le parecía pervertido pero ¿quién era él para decirlo si Hinata despertaba ese tipo de cosas también cuando estaba a su lado? Aún así, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas ante la pregunta de Sai. No quería responder algo semejante sin embargo Sai se veía muy preocupado por ese tema.

\- "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"- Naruto quiso asegurarse de que estuviesen hablando de lo mismo, con Sai nunca se sabía.

\- "Se puede decir que pienso invitar a alguien a salir, tal vez cuando regresemos de esta misión. Y quiero saber cuántas bases has avanzado tú con Hinata desde su primera cita."

\- "¡No te voy a contestar eso dattebayo"- era muy obvio que no iba a contar a su compañero su vida privada.

\- "Ya veo, lo siento."- Sai volvió a concentrarse con su libro.

Naruto sin querer había dejado pasar un pequeño detalle.

\- "¿Qué dijiste? ¿Piensas salir con alguien? ¿Quién es?"- eso en verdad le daba curiosidad al joven ninja, era le primera vez que veía a Sai interesado por alguien al grado de tener que externar su inseguridad.

\- "Prefiero decírtelo cuando haya aceptado salir conmigo. Por eso pedía tu ayuda, eres el único que tiene novia de nuestra generación."

Eso llenó a Naruto de cierta pedantería cuando tuvo que responder.

\- "Si es así puedo ayudarte un poco si lo deseas, es obvio que recurres a mí porque soy el único que tiene una novia como Hinata, es algo normal que me veas como tu superior. Adelante, pregunta."- dijo Naruto con aire de confianza y grandeza para guiar a un corazón confuso, por un momento pensó en que de ahora en adelante Sai se dirigiera a él como Naruto-sensei pero puede que eso fuese excederse un poco.

\- "Mi primer pregunta es ¿los besos se dan antes o después de quitarle la ropa a nuestra pareja?"

\- "¿Eh?"- ese cuestionamiento no lo tenía previsto.

La pregunta de Sai era en serio, su rostro demostraba un verdadero deseo de aprender sobre besos y el momento oportuno para quitarse la ropa.

\- "¡En una primera cita nunca debes quitarle la ropa! ¡Tendrías suerte si la chica que saldrá contigo no termina matándote!"

\- "Ya leí las partes fáciles y ya estoy adelantado en la lectura. En la parte avanzada del libro dice que si una chica y un chico se aman pueden desnudarse el uno al otro para…"

\- "¡No te saltes los pasos del libro! ¡Una cita no funciona así!"

\- "¿Entonces Hinata-san y tú no se han demostrado su amor en el plano de lo físico?"

\- "¡No! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!¡No repitas todo lo que dice ese estúpido libro!"- Naruto estaba con el rostro totalmente rojo de pena por lo que Sai insinuaba. Si él era un caso perdido con las chicas, para Sai no existía una clasificación posible. En caso de que que Naruto no lo ayudase, era probable que la chica con la que saliera, lo mataría sin dudarlo por intentar propasarse con ella.

\- "Ya veo, llegar a la parte avanzada de este libro es más difícil de lo que parece."- Sai aún tenía el libro entre sus manos cuando de pronto desapareció.

Naruto lo lanzó con fuerza y se perdió en el fondo del bosque.

\- "Esas cosas no se aprenden en libros. Ahora presta atención, estos son los consejos para una primera cita de Naruto-sama: primero, jamás intentes quitarle la ropa a una chica en una primera cita."

Sai comenzó a anotar este primer consejo y los venideros, Naruto sólo esperaba no equivocarse pues tanto él como Sai eran unos novatos para comprender el corazón de las mujeres.


	6. El equipo 8

**Perdonen si me tomó un poco de tiempo esta actualización, tengo otra historia muy querida y preciada para mí que en verdad le dediqué toda la semana pasada a terminar el capítulo. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **El equipo 8**

La noche se tornaba más fría de lo normal, desde que habían llegado Sai y Naruto al País de las Olas para cumplir con su misión, el cielo no parecía clemente para permitir que un rayo de sol se filtrara pronto o al menos hasta que terminasen los días de invierno. Todo indicaba que una tormenta de nieve se acercaba en unas cuantas horas, para buena suerte de ambos shinobis, su misión había terminado justo ese día: tanto Garyo como sus hombres iban a ser enviados a la Prisión de Sangre. A dicho lugar, era a donde iban a parar los ninjas renegados y criminales shinobis de alta peligrosidad, era administrada y vigilada por las cinco naciones de forma igualitaria para evitar malos entendidos.

Tanto Garyo como los renegados a quienes se enfrentaron, sus actos estaban influidos en buen grado por los supuestos ideales de Madara, buscando un mundo ideal sólo para ellos a costa de la vida de las personas del País de las Olas, lugar que fue propicio para que estos fuesen fortaleciéndose al no haber una aldea oculta que pudiese frenarlos. La gran mayoría eran desertores, no querían desperdiciar su vida en una Guerra siendo era improbable que fuese la última, y mucho menos unir fuerzas con otras naciones que tarde o temprano terminarían traicionándolos. Cuando Garyo les ofreció una vida sin las restricciones que acarreaba el ser shinobi, sus subordinados la aceptaron gustosos, eso para ellos era la felicidad: dinero, mujeres y poder. Sin embargo, Naruto no podía permitir que lograsen eso a costa de las vidas que tomaron de los trabajadores que estaban involucrados en el proyecto de Tazuna. Deseaban que el País de las Olas se mantuviese alejado de toda jurisdicción de los cinco países para que ellos siguieran controlando todo desde las sombras, el gran barco que construía su viejo amigo para conectarse con todas las demás naciones era un fuerte problema a los planes futuros de Garyo.

Tal vez el hombre no haya sido muy fuerte e inclusive algunos de sus guardaespaldas fueron quienes realmente poseían jutsus dignos de mencionar en el informe para el Sexto Hokage, ya que entre sus técnicas estaban la manipulación de diferentes elementos para crear ventiscas, hielo y nieve, pero Naruto mismo sabía desde hace tiempo que la fuerza física no es lo único que destruye a un hombre. Las palabras y el poder de una idea, aunque esta estuviese equivocada, podían ser capaces de destruir una nación entera o inclusive el mundo. La voluntad torcida de Madara llegó a algunas mentes que iban a usarla en su propio beneficio y eso el joven ninja jamás dejaría que ocurriera.

Su ramen instantáneo estaba en su punto una vez pasados los tres minutos de espera, le tendió el suyo a Sai para comenzar con su sencilla cena. En cuanto probó un poco, Naruto sentía que volvía a sentir algo de calidez en su cuerpo después de haber pasado días soportando el frío, vientos fuertes y tantos copos de nieve que se iban acumulando en su cabeza y ropaje. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose atrajó la atención de ambos y un muchachito que aparentaba unos cuantos años menos que Naruto y Sai, entró cargando varias mantas gruesas para entregárselas.

\- "¡Bien! ¡Espero que con esas sean suficientes para que puedan dormir tranquilamente hoy!"- dijo el jovencito.

\- "En verdad lamentamos la molestia Inari, quisimos regresar hoy mismo a Konoha pero las invocaciones de Sai ni nuestros cuerpos son tan fuertes como para aguantar la tormenta que está a punto de desatarse afuera."- se excusó Naruto.

Sai hizo una pequeña reverencia para mostrar su gratitud al proporcionarles un lugar donde dormir por esa noche. La cabaña donde vivía Inari, la madre de este y Tazuna, parecía tener todas las comodidades para soportar el inclemente frío. Él estaba sumamente sorprendido de que todos conocieran a Naruto en ese lugar y no únicamente como el gran héroe de guerra que era, sino como su salvador local, cuando lo saludaban todos mencionaban lo mucho que había crecido y les parecía increíble los años que habían pasado desde que un grupo de ninjas liderados por Kakashi los había salvado de un tal Gatou, entre ellos a quien más recordaban con gran cariño era a Naruto. Había hasta un puente llamado igual en su honor, no cabía duda que su amigo tenía la increíble habilidad de tocar los corazones de aquellos a quienes conocía, incluido al mismo Sai.

\- "Tú sabes que un poco de hospitalidad no es molestia, tenerte como huésped es todo un placer y además le han hecho un gran favor a mi abuelo al detener a Garyo. En cuanto supe que venías al País de las Olas, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de verte. Me alegro que estés bien… bueno más o menos bien."- el chico dirigió una mirada curiosa hacia el brazo vendado del ninja.

Naruto captó de inmediato a qué se refería.

\- "Esto no es nada, sólo un pequeño que tuve que pagar por un sueño, se podría decir. No hay nada imposible para Naruto Uzumaki, ya te lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo Inari."

\- "Tienes razón, imposible olvidarlo. Todavía me cuesta creer lo que hicieron tú y tus compañeros hace tan poco ¡Detener la luna! ¡Eso sí que es de locos! Menos mal que no te arrancaron el otro brazo en esa aventura."- bromeó Inari.

El ninja sólo pudo sonreír ante eso, pudo haber sido peor si Inari lo ponía bajo esa lúgubre perspectiva.

\- "Fue peor que eso."- dijo Sai uniéndose a la conversación.

Naruto no pudo evitar escupir un poco del ramen que estaba comiendo, cuando Sai abría la boca tan de repente, siempre era para contar algo vergonzoso de las personas.

\- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- se vio obligado a preguntar Inari.

\- "Una chica le arrancó el corazón al rechazarlo cuando él le confesó su amor y después lo dejó para ir a casarse con otro."

\- "¡No le creas Inari! ¡Las cosas no son como Sai las está contando!"- Naruto reprimió sus ganas de golpearlo por hablar de un tema tan personal y delicado frente a su antiguo amigo.

\- "¿En serio? ¡Vaya cuánto lo siento Naruto!"- la mirada compasiva del jovencito se posó sobre él.

Sai tenía una sonrisa tranquila, como si no hubiese hecho nada. Verlo así le daba aún más rabia al rubio _¡vaya tonto! Y él que lo estuvo aconsejando en cuanto a chicas ¡qué malagradecido!_ pensó el rubio.

\- "¡No es como lo cuenta Sai, Inari! ¡Ella no se casó!"- quiso aclarar Naruto.

\- "Así es, Naruto fue a impedir la boda justo a tiempo después de pasar días creyendo que ella lo había dejado porque amaba a alguien más."- Sai parecía no querer quedarse callado.

\- "¡Guarda silencio Sai! ¡Lo único que haces es hacerme quedar como un tonto!"

Naruto tuvo que explicar a Inari todo lo que ocurrió en su misión con Toneri, contando a detalle cómo fue que detuvieron semejante desastre. Sai de vez en cuando lo interrumpía contando cada vez cosas más íntimas de lo que había ocurrido con Hinata, al final el rubio terminó con una sonrisa al recordarle a Sai que sus sentimientos si fueron correspondidos por la chica que él amaba.

\- "¡Al parecer Hinata-san es una persona increíble!"- comentó Inari entusiasmado.

\- "Sí, ella realmente lo es. Me siento tonto por no darme cuenta de muchas cosas antes, pero ahora soy un hombre, ya deje de ser el niño que conocías Inari."

\- "Me da gusto escuchar eso, en verdad has madurado, Naruto."

Lo último que dijo el chico fue tomado como un halago por el ninja. Era bueno saber que alguien reconociera que iba por un buen camino.

\- "Olvidaste decirle cuando se besaron enfrente de todos a la luz de la luna."- ese era Sai quien aún conservaba energías para seguir confesando indiscreciones.

\- ¡¿Acaso no te dije que te callaras?!"- su compañero en verdad le colmaba la paciencia.

\- "Eso suena como una historia digna de contar a tus hijos."- dijo Inari divertido por los gestos de Naruto.

\- "¿Hijos? Eso no suena nada mal."- parecía que Naruto hablaba consigo mismo al escuchar la palabra "hijos".

\- "Era sólo un decir Naruto, lo único que harás será espantarla si comienzas a hablarle de esos temas tan repentinamente."- rectificó el chico.

\- "Inari tiene razón, la parte de los hijos no venía en mi manual de citas. Para saber de esos temas deberíamos consultar otro libro."

Esos dos habían malinterpretado los pensamientos del ninja, ya que no era que él deseara "hijos" propiamente, sino que se dio cuenta que por primera vez en su vida que se puso a imaginarse a él como parte de una familia. La sola imagen de llegar a casa y alguien te recibiera con una sonrisa, era algo que reconfortaba su alma, era un sueño que jamás se había planteado porque lo creía imposible de realizar hasta ahora pero el recordar los besos de su novia, su gentileza y el amor que se profesaban le hacían creer que el tener una familia a su lado era posible para Naruto Uzumaki, quien en el pasado fue llamado de tantas maneras hirientes: el zorro demonio, el perdedor, ninja tonto, monstruo. El rubio sonreía mientras Sai e Inari lo miraban confundidos

 _Algún día Hinata, algún día._

Ese pensamiento no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza toda esa noche.

* * *

Un día después de que Naruto y Sai partieran de la aldea, Hinata y el equipo 8 fueron requeridos por el Hokage para hicieran lo propio con una misión que requería a un grupo de ninjas rastreadores como ellos. En esta ocasión los acompañaría Sakura-san como parte del apoyo médico, formando así un grupo de 4 como era la costumbre.

No era una misión que haya sido por encargo, sino que se trataba de una de las tantas labores de búsqueda y rescate que se habían hecho rutina una vez finalizada la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Hinata y sus compañeros ya conocían las indicaciones, consejos y procesos a seguir cada vez que una misión de este tipo les era encomendada: llevar siempre consigo listas de nombres, fotos y un sinnúmero de información sobre ninjas desaparecidos en acción. Una vez que los integrantes de la Gran Alianza Shinobi retornaron a casa al lado de sus familias, tuvieron que reunir valor y coraje para comenzar a buscar a aquellos que jamás hicieron el camino de regreso al organizar cientos de misiones en la búsqueda de sus amigos, amantes, hijos, padres o esposos, ya fuese vivos o muertos.

Tal vez para muchos, encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de su ser amado era el peor de los escenarios y eso creía Hinata en un inicio, sin embargo tras dos años de buscar y encontrar a un gran número de ninjas desaparecidos, para ella lo peor era encontrarlos con vida y que estos se negaran a volver al lado de quienes añoraban su regreso. Se habían convertido en cascarones vacíos que habían perdido el deseo de vivir, otros eran simples renegados y, en menor medida, otros se habían vuelto mercenarios para sobrevivir. Por suerte, los casos anteriormente mencionados eran muy pocos, aunque se enteró por medio de otros compañeros shinobis, estos iban en aumento últimamente.

Hinata esperaba que en esta ocasión fuese positiva: encontrar a quienes buscaban sanos y salvos, dispuestos a volver a sus hogares. La duración de la misión dependía de encontrar las pistas necesarias para encontrar a las personas que buscaban, algunas veces los familiares proporcionaban un objeto o trozo de ropa para comenzar a rastrear, eso lo hacía mil veces más sencillo. Lo único que lamentaba Hinata al tener que salir a cumplir con su deber tan repentinamente, era que cuando Naruto regresara a la aldea ella seguiría fuera, sin embargo ese tipo de cosas eran las que un shinobi tenía que dejar pasar de largo.

Ella y sus compañeros se reunieron a temprana hora para partir, su destino era un pequeño pueblo entre el límite de Konoha y Sunagakure donde les habían dado información de que fue el último lugar donde fueron vistas las personas que buscaban, al parecer no sabían nada más, ya sea si iban de paso o se quedaron allí, sólo fueron vistos en una ocasión pero se desconocía si seguían ahí.

No hubo mucho tiempo de ponerse a charlar o descansar en su viaje, eso lo harían una vez que hayan llegado al pueblo, aunque sus piernas dolieran de tanto correr por horas no se detendrían pues lo que habían aprendido Hinata y sus compañeros a lo largo de sus misiones como rastreadores, era que el tiempo valía oro cuando se trataba de dar con las personas desaparecidas. Sakura-san comprendía al igual que ella los motivos de no perder ni un segundo, Hinata estaba segura de ello y le tomó por sorpresa ver el rostro de su amiga bastante apesadumbrado, en un inicio creyó que debía ser ocasionado por el cansancio pero desecho esa idea de inmediato. Al ver a Sakura-san, la joven kunoichi presentía que era algo más profundo que el único deseo de descansar, ese rostro era el mismo que tenía cuando celebraron su cumpleaños unos días atrás.

Tenía qué hablar con ella si es que algo la estaba poniendo tan triste, después de todo, Sakura-san la apoyó y animó a dar lo mejor de sí cuando estaba deprimida debido a no poder expresar sus sentimientos a Naruto-kun. Era el momento de que Hinata demostrara que ella también era una buena amiga en la cual podía depositar su entera confianza.

\- "Hemos llegado."- la voz de Shino anunció que, al menos por ahora, su viaje había terminado. Lo que seguía era recolectar las pistas para encontrar a aquellos a quienes buscaban.

Kiba fue el primero en preguntar a la gente buscando si existía algún lugar en el cual pudiesen pasar los cuatro la noche, las miradas frías y frases cortantes impregnaban el ambiente sin que hubiese una razón aparente de tal rechazo hacia ellos. Hinata logró escuchar algo de la gente que pasaba a su lado.

\- "Ninjas, nunca aparecen cuando la gente los necesita pero sí vienen es de seguro que causaran problemas."

¿Qué había sido eso? Al parecer, sus trajes y protectores los delataban en esta situación. Claro que eran ninjas, pero ellos no le habían hecho nada malo a esa gente.

\- Hoy ya es muy noche para seguir con la misión y dudo mucho que la gente de aquí nos ofrezca un lugar donde dormir, será mejor acampar en el bosque hasta que salga el sol para continuar."- Shino y Kiba percibieron como ella que las personas del lugar los miraban con ojos de odio. En definitiva algo pasaba en ese pueblo.

\- "Eso es cierto Shino, si nosotros estamos agotados, no quiero imaginarme cómo se encuentran las chicas."- comentó Kiba al momento de que Akamaru ladró para aprobar las palabras de su amigo humano.

\- "Yo estoy bien Kiba-kun, no te preocupes."- Hinata respondió.

\- "No creas que sólo por ser mujeres somos débiles ante ustedes, eso es ridículo."- Sakura no pudo ocultar su disgusto por las palabras de Kiba, Hinata coincidía en que la peor palabra para describir a Sakura sería como alguien débil. Su compañero debía cuidarse si es que deseaba evitar recibir algún buen puñetazo por parte de la temperamental kunoichi.

Por ese día no había más que hacer, sólo les restaba descansar para continuar al día siguiente. Al no poder quedarse en el pueblo debido a que aparentemente causaban problemas con su sola presencia, los ninjas se disponían a pasar esa noche acampando a las afueras. Cuando estaban cerca de abandonar el pueblo, una mujer corría hacia ellos agitando sus manos para que se detuvieran. Una vez que la tuvieron frente a frente, el cuerpo de ella parecía temblar de miedo, hizo una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a hablar tropezándose con las palabras.

\- "Pueden… pueden… quedarse en mi casa… esta noche… yo… sólo… sólo… quisiera… pedirles un favor a cambio."- lo último sonó como un grito ahogado, la mujer cerró los ojos y se protegía el rostro, parecía que esperaba una reprimenda por lo que acababa de hacer.

Un hombre se acercó rápidamente a ella tomándola del brazo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que haces acercándote a ellos?! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!- le dijo recriminando su acción.

\- "¡Ellos no son los mismos de antes, mira su protector! Es diferente, son de otra aldea."- contestó la mujer, negándose a seguir al hombre que la trataba de hacer volver.

\- "¡No importa la aldea de donde vengan! ¡Recuerda que ahora todas las aldeas son aliadas!"

Hinata y los demás no comprendían el por qué estaban atemorizados de esa manera, ellos no les iban a hacer ningún daño.

\- "Pueden decirnos con total confianza qué es lo que ha ocurrido aquí, nosotros trataremos de ayudar en lo que podamos."- dijo ella para calmar la situación.

El hombre y la mujer la vieron de reojo. Ella logró escuchar algo apenas audible cuando comenzaron a susurrarse entre ellos.

\- "Ellos no se ven malas personas, tal vez puedan ayudarnos."

Todos los veían desconcertados ¿por qué tanto hermetismo y miedo en ese pueblo? ¿por qué los ninjas los tenían tan aterrados?

* * *

Apenas descansaron y comieron un poco, la misión que les habían encomendado se había complicado bastante. Habían logrado dar con pistas de los ninjas desaparecidos que buscaban pero con lo que no contaban era que esos mismo hombres, resultaron ser quienes dejaron con tanto temor y desconfianza a los pobladores de ese pequeño lugar. Sakura no podía quitar de su mente lo que habían descubierto una noche antes.

El gran favor que pedía la mujer tenía que ver con la búsqueda de su hijo pequeño, una vez que ella reunió el valor para acercarse y ver que nada malo le había ocurrido por solicitar su ayuda, los demás comenzaron a imitarla. Todos se arremolinaron alrededor del grupo de ninjas, por un descuido Sakura dejo caer algunas de las fotografías con los datos de quienes buscaban, cuando una de las personas se dispuso a ayudarla, el rostro del hombre se pudo pálido. Reconoció el rostro del ninja de inmediato.

\- "Es él, es uno de los hombres que se llevó a mi linda Momoko. Y este también estaba con él cuando se la llevaron junto con los demás niños del pueblo."

La mayoría de los ninjas que buscaban, fueron reconocidos por los habitantes como los hombres que se habían llevado a sus hijos casi dos años atrás. Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿con qué fin secuestrarían niños? Según lo relatado por los habitantes, todo ocurrió una vez finalizada la Cuarta Guerra Ninja cuando un grupo de shinobis llegó al pueblo alegando que el peligro aún era constante y que ellos fueron enviados ahí por el Kazekage con el objetivo de poner a salvo a los niños que habitaban el lugar. El pueblo, al estar situado en una de las zonas verdes que Konoha cedió a Sunagakure en un tratado político hacía muchos años atrás, acataba las normas que su señor feudal les solicitara y debido a la época inestable que se estaban viviendo, las palabras del Kazekage Gaara eran tomados como medidas precautorias para evitar desastres, o al menos eso era lo que los hombres les habían dicho. Los detalles que les dieron confirmaban que los protectores que usaban esos ninjas, eran los mismos utilizados para representar a la Gran Alianza. No había duda que eran las personas a quienes buscaban, pero por la cara de Hinata y los demás, Sakura podía deducir que era la primera vez que se encontraban ante una situación de búsquedaparecida.

Un día, llegó un shinobi de alto rango al pueblo sólo para informarles que sus hijos habían fallecido a causa de los vestigios de la guerra: cayeron en una trampa de explosivos hecha para el enemigo. Tanto los niños como los ninjas no habían tenido oportunidad de sobrevivir. Unos documentos firmados por el Kazekage daban crédito de la noticia, el shinobi los entregó y se fue, dejando a unos desconsolados padres que no podían creer la versión que les habían dado. Trataron de detenerlo, pero este los atacó alegando que si volvían a comportarse con tanta osadía, la iban a pagar caro por órdenes del Kazekage y para demostrar que no bromeaba escarmentó de manera cruel a aquellos que pusieron sus palabras. El pueblo estaba en medio de la nada y raras eran las ocasiones en las que alguien se detenía allí, los caminos para ir a ver al Kazekage estaban llenos de mercenarios desde finalizada la Guerra, algunos se habían aventurado a ir pero ninguno volvía. Al ver en su protector un símbolo diferente al de la Alianza o la Sunagakure, fue que se animaron a pedir ayuda.

Sakura estaba segura de que Gaara jamás permitiría tal atropello hacia la gente, todo sonaba sospechoso. Se ofrecieron a ayudarlos, sin embargo ellos mismos se encontraban más confundidos que nunca por lo que acaban de descubrir. Esto se había convertido en una misión de búsqueda y rescate a la vez. Sakura pudo aseguar de antemano que había algo sucio detrás de todo. Partieron juntos antes de salir el sol, había mucho por hacer.

\- Esta es una misión bastante sospechosa. Lo mejor por ahora será investigar el paradero de los ninjas que buscamos, si los encontramos estoy segura que podremos saber qué pasó con los niños."- Sakura consideró que debían ser precavidos, a quienes buscaban era obvio que no deseaban ser encontrados.

\- "Akamaru y yo hemos revisado la zona, no hay rastro de ellos. Si las personas hablan que hubo un shinobi de Sunagakure que los visitó, entonces deberíamos tomar la ruta que conduce hacia el desierto, puede que encontremos pistas."- consideró Kiba.

\- "Eso sería muy obvio Kiba-kun, además los bosques resultan un mejor lugar para ocultarse que el desierto, sin embargo con mi byakugan encontrar algo extraño en el bosque no sería problema."- Hinata también deseaba dar su mejor esfuerzo en esta búsqueda.

\- "Hinata tienen razón, además debemos recordar que estos bosques guardan muchos escondites, no necesariamente tenemos que seguir el camino directo que tomaríamos para Sunagakure, lo mejor es adentrarnos."- el último en hablar fue Shino.

\- "¿Y lo harás con tus insectos? ¿verdad Shino-kun?"

\- "Creo que ya conocemos nuestra forma de trabajo mutuamente, Hinata. Tú y Kiba ya saben lo que tienen qué hacer."

\- "Lo entendemos."- en ese momento, Kiba ayudó a Hinata a subir a bordo de Akamaru, ella activó su byakugan y salieron a hacer una ronda por el lugar en busca de alguna pista.

Sakura no pudo decir nada, sólo veía la forma de trabajar del equipo 8. Tal parecía que todos conocían su rol y se complementaban unos a otros, eso le hizo recordar sus momentos con el equipo 7 y con Sasuke-kun.

\- "No es necesario que te preocupes por nada más, Sakura. Déjanos todo a nosotros, sólo es cuestión de tiempo."- Shino parecía concentrado, debía ser complicado manejar cientos de insectos a distancia y a la vez recopilar información.

Por un momento se sintió tonta, Hinata y sus compañeros daban lo mejor de sí para dar con el paradero de los ninjas y los niños desaparecidos, sus padres debían estar desesperados por encontrarlos, sufriendo un dolor difícil de soportar y ella seguía suspirando por un amor que parecía cada día más lejano. Deseaba volver a la aldea cuanto antes, tomar sus libros y concentrarse en su proyecto en la clínica, abocarse las 24 horas a su trabajo como ninja médico, era lo único que quitaba de su mente la imagen de Sasuke-kun. El recuerdo de ese día al volver de la luna y verlo en la aldea, era algo que jamás olvidaría.

* * *

Naruto se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina del Hokage debido a que había sido llamado de emergencia. Apenas y había descansado un poco de su misión anterior y ahora tenía que prepararse para partir nuevamente, no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Hinata porque ella también había salido en otra misión con el equipo 8 desde hacía unos días. Eso era un poco frustrante pero el trabajo de un shinobi imponía esos sacrificios, tuvo que suspirar para calmar su molestia. Entró a la oficina principal y allí ya se encontraban Sai y Shikamaru, sus miradas delataban que algo grave pasaba.

\- "Perfecto, sólo tú faltabas para que partieran."- dijo Kakashi.

\- ¿Tan urgente es, Kakashi-sensei?"

\- "Eso parece, hemos recibido un mensaje codificado por medio de los insectos de Shino pidiendo refuerzos urgentes. Habíamos intentando comunicarnos con ellos un día atrás sin recibir respuesta, debieron volver aquí desde hace dos días. Algo ha salido mal en esta misión."

Naruto tragó saliva nervioso, poniéndose tan pálido como el papel. Sólo pensó en el bienestar de sus compañeros.

 _Shino._

 _Kiba._

 _Sakura._

 _Hinata. Si algo le pasaba a Hinata, no sabría qué hacer._


	7. Cautivos

**Nuevamente me he demorado un poquito en actualizar, pero al final les daré mis motivos y mi solución para no hacerlos esperar tanto. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Cautivos**

La noche había caído y dejó todo rincón en penumbras, la nieve que se derretía poco a poco dando paso a que el bosque asomara sus primeros indicios de verdor, desapareció y en su lugar se presentó una obscuridad absoluta y el grupo de Hinata tuvo que verse obligado a descansar en un claro iluminado por la luz de la luna. Los resultados de la búsqueda los condujeron a un lugar sospechoso: un antiguo y conocido laboratorio que pertenecía a Sunagakure. Sakura lo reconoció de inmediato y especificó que existían dos más que debían estar a poca distancia uno del otro, aunque de esos dos últimos sólo quedaban vestigios visibles, sin embargo desde hace más de dos años estaba prohibido entrar a ese único laboratorio que quedaba en pie, tanto para los ninjas extranjeros como para los propios shinobis de la arena. El motivo era que se habían suscitado accidentes con un gas tóxico que iba a ser usado como arma en la guerra, pero las cosas se salieron de control provocando una explosión inmediata en el primer laboratorio, el fuego y las llamas se extendieron al segundo posteriormente quedando ambos destruidos. Al encontrarse el tercer laboratorio a una distancia mayor, fue que pudo mantenerse en pie, casi intacto.

Ahora sus puertas se encontraban aparentemente cerradas, la maleza había crecido a su alrededor dejando poca visibilidad para conocer si realmente estaba abandonado como decían los rumores, una valla metálica rodeaba el lúgubre lugar con numerosos avisos para alejar a los viajeros curiosos que se toparan por error con ese laboratorio. La razón por la cual llegaron hasta ese sitio fue porque Hinata pudo percibir leves movimientos de personas dentro con su byakugan, la potencia de su vista era muy débil puesto que la distancia prudente que mantenían del lugar así como los muros de metal reforzado hacían casi imposible atravesar sus gruesas paredes aún con sus ojos. El esfuerzo de Hinata rindió frutos cuando notó la presencia de chacra dentro del lugar aunque fuese sólo por un momento, además los insectos de Shino sobrevolaban el área y Akamaru los había guiado allí por notar un olor fuera de lo común, entre los tres no podían equivocarse: ese sitio no estaba totalmente abandonado como todo mundo creía.

Aunque les hubiese gustado entrar a ese territorio para corroborar sus sospechas, el laboratorio pertenecía a Sunagakure y por tanto era propiedad del País del Viento. Si alguien llegaba a descubrir que ninjas de Konoha entraron sin permiso su castigo sería severo, además de que sus acciones podrían traer consecuencias y malentendidos entre ambas naciones. Lo prudente era vigilar y corroborar lo que sucedía para reportarlo, si conseguían pistas de que allí se encontraban los hombres que buscaban, lo mejor sería regresar a la aldea y notificarlo al Hokage quien a su vez tenía la obligación de hacérselo saber al Kazekage y obtener así el permiso de este para entrar al lugar, tal vez con refuerzos de ambas aldeas de por medio.

Hinata lo que lamentaba realmente era que aún no había rastro alguno de los niños desaparecidos ¿y si se encontraban dentro? ¿o sí esos hombres los habían llevado muy lejos de su hogar? Les habían prometido a sus padres que los buscarían, sin embargo la situación tan delicada en la que se encontraban los hizo actuar con mesura. Todos en su interior quisieron negarse a regresar a la aldea únicamente con un simple reporte en las manos, pero no les quedaban muchas alternativas. Un descuido de su parte y podían poner al Hokage entre la espada y la pared ocasionando malentendidos innecesarios, si bien era verdad que todas las aldeas colaboraron juntas para detener la Cuarta Guerra, sus lazos de confianza y fraternidad atravesaban momentos que serían determinantes para fortalecerse. Era por ello que dar un paso en falso sería imperdonable.

Sus piernas estaban entumecidas de mantener la misma posición por tantos tiempo, trataba de acomodarse de vez en cuando para seguir atenta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera detectar. La que sentía más cansada era su vista, aunque estaba segura que podía usar su byakugan al menos unas cuantas horas más antes de llegar a su límite. De pronto notó a Shino que se acercaba a sus espaldas y puso ligeramente una mano sobre su hombro.

\- "Deberías descansar Hinata, ahora yo haré guardia. Ve a dormir un poco."- dijo él calmadamente.

\- "Aún puedo vigilar un poco más Shino-kun, no te preocupes por mí."- contestó ella.

\- "Necesitas comer al menos, hace rato que Sakura vino a relevarte para que fueses a tomar tu cena. Le dijiste lo mismo. Yo te conozco mejor que ella y sé que algo te preocupa como para no alimentarte en plena misión."

Eso era verdad, Shino la conocía bien. Después de todo, tantos años en el mismo equipo los había convertido en una especie de hermandad: Shino era como el hermano mayor para ella y Kiba. Se preocupaba a su manera por sus compañeros a pesar de que su rostro no demostrase emoción alguna, si dejase de cubrirse tanto tal vez Hinata hubiese podido leer su angustia o ver a través de sus ojos. En eso era buena, le gustaba descifrar lo que decía la mirada de una persona. Al final, se rindió ante la afirmación de Shino y decidió contarle lo que tanto la afligía.

\- "¿Tú crees que esos niños desaparecidos y los hombres que buscamos se encuentren en ese lugar?"- su voz salió con un poco de temor, no iba a negarlo, sabía que las probabilidades de encontrar a los pequeños con bien eran pocas. Habían pasado dos años desde que habían sido arrancados por la fuerza del lado de sus padres, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

\- "Puede ser, es por ello que estamos vigilando."

\- "¿Y si los niños están…?- ella no terminó la pregunta pues de antemano sabía que Shino podía descifrar a lo que se refería.

\- "¿Muertos? Eso tampoco puede descartarse."- contestó él sin inmutarse.

Hinata bajó la mirada, eso era verdad después de todo. Había visto tantos hombres caídos en el campo de batalla, su adorado Neji-niisan entre ellos, le dolía ver las consecuencias que traía consigo el ser un shinobi. Por vez primera rompió una regla básica del mundo ninja: lloró por los caídos. Y lo hizo más veces cuando visitó la tumba de su primo en silencio, se tragó sus sollozos muchas veces sin ser vista por nadie para después recuperar el valor como toda kunoichi. Si esos niños estaban muertos, eso iba ser consecuencia nuevamente de las acciones de Madara y de todos aquellos que habían desviado su camino para lograr sus egoístas propósitos personales.

\- "No debemos perder la fe, esta misión ya no es sólo de buscar a nuestros objetivos. Te prometo que no nos iremos sin saber al menos algo de esos niños."- Shino trató de suavizar sus palabras anteriores, el silencio de Hinata debió indicarle que ser tan directo la había hundido aún más en la melancolía.

\- "Un ninja debe soportar estas cosas Shino-kun, es lo que siempre nos dicen después de todo, sin embargo los padres de esos niños no son shinobis y han soportado más que muchos de nuestros compañeros. No importa si es vivos o muertos, ellos merecen una respuesta. Si eso genera odio hacia los ninjas como nosotros, entonces debemos cargar con ese odio para que no los consuma a ellos."

Escuchó un ligero sonido por parte de su compañero ¿una leve risa quizá? No podía saberlo porque sus ropas ocultaban la parte baja de su rostro.

\- "Naruto en verdad te ha influenciado, Hinata. Ya hasta hablas como él."- comentó el ninja en tono divertido.

La joven no pudo evitar que un sonrojo coloreara su rostro de forma inmediata. Shino no se sorprendió, ese gesto de ella era muy típico.

\- "Por supuesto… él… él… después de todo… me ha enseñado el camino ninja que debo seguir."- dijo ella tartamudeando un poco, en verdad intentaba controlar ese defecto en ella, pero las palabras de Shino la habían tomado totalmente desprevenida.

\- "Ve a descansar y asegúrate de comer algo antes de dormir, Naruto se molestaría con nosotros si no vemos por ti."

Hinata aún se encontraba reticente a seguir los consejos de Shino-kun, ella en verdad aún se encontraba en condiciones para seguir montando guardia. Antes de que siquiera pudiera negarse, Shino tomó su posición de vigilante ocupando el mismo lugar que Hinata tenía momentos atrás.

\- "Yo me quedo a hacer guardia, mis insectos por igual estarán vigilantes."

Era inútil tratar de discutir con él, a Hinata le molestaba un poco que algunas veces Shino-kun realmente se tomara su papel de hermano mayor demasiado en serio. No le quedó más que hacer lo que le pidió. Al acercarse a tomar su fría cena, notó que Kiba y Akamaru se encontraban ya plácidamente dormidos. El enorme perro servía a Kiba de almohada como de costumbre así como un buen abrigo para la fría noche, Sakura seguía despierta recargada sobre un tronco totalmente abrigada con una mirada triste en su rostro, la luz natural de la luna era lo único que iluminaba la escena puesto que para no ser descubiertos cerca del laboratorio prohibido, decidieron evitar a toda costa el tener que encender una fogata.

Hinata se acercó en silencio a Sakura-san tomándola por sorpresa, al parecer su amiga se encontraba divagando sobre otros asuntos sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Hinata. Se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía además de darse un poco de calor en esa fría noche, esperando no molestarla. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, al parecer Sakura-san no tenía intenciones de hablar sobre nada en particular y la otra tenía miedo de importunarla con sus dudas, sin embargo tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que la ninja médico fue de su gran apoyo cuando ella trataba de ocultar sus pesares amorosos. Decidió preguntarle bajo el riesgo de que la pudiese llegar a incomodar.

\- "¿Te ocurre algo, Sakura-san?"- preguntó Hinata preocupada.

\- "No es nada Hinata, es sólo el cansancio por todo el viaje ¿acaso tú no te encuentras con el cuerpo adolorido?"- la kunoichi estiró sus brazos fingiendo algo de dolor mientras le regalaba una falsa sonrisa a su compañera.

\- "Tú sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa Sakura-san. Deseo ayudarte tal como tú me apoyaste con Naruto-kun, sé que puede que pienses que yo no te pueda ser de mucho apoyo pero… bueno… yo…"- Hinata comenzó a revolverse con sus propias palabras, quería decirle que en ella podía tener una verdadera amiga en todo momento, sin embargo ¿qué pasaría si para Sakura-san ella fuese sólo una compañera y no una amiga? ¡Se sentiría como una tonta si dijera algo que la comprometiera de esa forma en voz alta!

Sakura-san bajó la vista al suelo rendida, después de todo Hinata había logrado que se molestara. Eso era malo. Hinata se cubrió un poco más con su abrigo, creyendo que la kunoichi se negaría a seguirle la conversación.

\- "Algunas veces les tengo un poco de envidia a ustedes dos ¿sabes Hinata?"- por fin Sakura-san había dicho algo, aunque la joven Hyuuga no había podido comprender a qué se refería con eso.

\- "¿Envidia? ¿A quiénes?"- preguntó ella.

\- "A ti y a Naruto por supuesto, me alegró verlos tan felices el día de tu cumpleaños. Ese cabeza hueca puede llegar a comportarse increíblemente dulce contigo, incluso ese tic verbal que tiene lo modera bastante bien. Es tan divertido verlo así. Creo que en resumen, siento envidia de todos."- Sakura- san tenía los labios un poco apretados, casi podría jurar Hinata que se arrepentía de haberle confiado algo semejante.

El tema cada vez se tornaba más confuso, Hinata temía preguntar a qué se refería con todos. Sakura-san siguió hablando evitandole así a ella la pena de tener que volver a preguntar.

\- "Siento envidia de ustedes dos, de Ino y Sai, Shikamaru y Temari, incluso creo que ví a Chouji con la misma mirada que tienen todos cuando volvió de una misión en Komogakure, debió conocer a alguien alla. No deja de hablar en que espera que pronto lo vuelvan a mandar."

\- "¿Eh?"- fue el único sonido que Hinata acertó a emitir puesto que no sabía de que todos ellos estuvieran saliendo juntos, tal vez de Shikamaru y Temari lo sospechaba porque Naruto-kun se lo había contado en una ocasión, pero de sus demás compañeros no tenía idea algunos, mucho menos de Chouji.

Sakura-san la vio y se dio cuenta de que cuantas más explicaciones le daba, la dejaba más perpleja. Hinata no era la clase de chica que estaba atenta a cuanto chisme surgiera en la aldea y era muy educada que incluso si llegaba a intuir algo, jamás lo mencionaría.

\- "¡Vaya! ¡Perdóname Hinata! Creo que se me ha pegado un poco lo cotilla de Ino, pero todos se ven tan contentos con sus parejas. Bueno, a decir verdad, lo de Ino es suposición mía. Supongo que tarde o temprano, Sai no tardará en pedirle una cita de verdad o al menos yo la veo muy confiada de que así será."- comentó Sakura con una sonrisa, al parecer esta era auténtica. Ya había logrado relajarse un poco al hablar con Hinata.

Ella por igual, le devolvió el gesto.

\- "Ya veo, por fin entiendo lo que me querías decir Sakura-san pero ¿por qué nos envidias? Tú también tienes a Sasuke-san, él es una increíble persona."- Hinata lo dijo sinceramente aunque para su desgracia, el efecto que tuvo en Sakura-san al mencionar el nombre del joven Uchiha fue todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba.

\- "Ustedes tienen citas, se ven felices, tienen esa mirada en sus rostros, no me malinterpreten ya que me siento muy feliz por todos… sé que suena tonto pero… después de todo soy una chica. Sé que siempre debo mantenerme fuerte porque soy una kunoichi… yo… debo parecerte una tonta."- Sakura-san parecía que se quedaba sin palabras.

\- "Por supuesto que no, nada de lo que me cuentas es tonto. Si tengo que decir algo sobre lo que hay entre Sasuke-san y tú es que su relación es admirable. No importa el tiempo o la distancia, tampoco la tristeza que esa ausencia pueda causar, siempre se mantendrán firmes en sus sentimientos ¿no es así? Ambos son personas fuertes y si Sasuke-san te ama a ti es porque sabía que sólo tú podías comprenderlo y amarlo no importando que sucediera, por ahora debe expiar sus crímenes y si no desea que lo acompañes es porque debe valorarte demasiado como para involucrarte en su propia oscuridad, te protege a su manera y eso es lo que hace quien te ama. Él debe sentirse inmensamente dichoso de tenerte Sakura-san y estoy segura que debe tener esos mismos deseos que tú de estar juntos, aunque nunca te lo vaya a decir de frente, ya que de lo contrario dejaría de ser la persona que tanto amas ¿no es así?"

Las dulces palabras de Hinata, hicieron que el rostro de la joven médico se iluminara repentinamente. Unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y ella inmediatamente las secó con su mano antes de que corrieran por sus mejillas. Por esa noche, su dolor y melancolía habían desaparecido.

\- "Gracias por eso Hinata, en verdad sabes cómo levantar el ánimo de las personas. Eres una gran amiga."- Sakura-san se había recompuesto totalmente y al decir la palabra "amiga" de forma tan natural, provocó el sonrojo de Hinata.

Ella la consideraba su amiga después de todo, ahora se sentía torpe por haber dudado de Sakura-san.

\- "No es nada, tú también me apoyaste mucho con Naruto-kun, me agrada que yo pueda hacer lo mismo por ti."- dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada.

\- "Ese tonto abrió los ojos a las malas ¿no es así?"- soltó Sakura-san despreocupadamente.

Hinata por un momento se sintió un poco mal consigo misma, vinieron a su mente los momentos en que Naruto-kun se le había declarado y el posterior rechazo que ella le había dado, lo peor fue verlo caer desde lo alto cuando fue atacado por Toneri. Él debió pensar cosas horribles de su persona y no podía culparlo, a la vez debió decepcionar a sus compañeros por su inesperada traición.

\- "Perdónenme por todos los problemas que les causé, no fue mi intención irme de esa manera y mucho menos lastimar a Naruto-kun. Creí que si me iba con Toneri, iba a ser incapaz de atacarlo pero me equivoqué. Me siento terrible por eso."- Hinata sonaba realmente arrepentida y apesadumbrada.

\- "Lo hiciste por Hanabi, eres una hermana increíble y Naruto jamás te culparía por algo así. Ha sido la primera que he visto a Naruto llorar por un corazón roto, creyó que debido a su estupidez por no darse cuenta de tus sentimientos, tú habías dejado de amarlo al aceptar casarte con Toneri."

 _"¿Naruto-kun lloró por ella?"_ \- eso le causó una extraña sensación en su corazón.

\- "Él no me había contado sobre eso."- confesó Hinata.

\- "Es obvio que jamás lo hará, es orgulloso a su manera y quiere parecer ante ti que es un tipo genial. Teme que algún día lo dejes de querer, supongo."

\- "Eso nunca y no importa lo que haga, Naruto-kun siempre será alguien genial para mí."- afirmó la chica Hyuuga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- "Sigue siento un niño en ciertos aspectos, es por ello que te pido que le tengas mucha paciencia porque a pesar de sus tonterías, él en verdad te ama."

Hinata asintió alegremente mientras Sakura-san seguía contándole todo lo que había pasado en su misión de rescate mientras ella estaba ausente, con todo lo que se iba enterando sobre los sacrificios que hicieron todos para liberarla de su compromiso con Toneri, sintió que nunca terminaría de agradecer a sus queridos amigos por lo que habían hecho no sólo porque volviera con bien, sino también por su querida hermana menor. A la vez, a su regreso se encargaría de mimar mucho a quien tanto extrañaba ya, a pesar de haber pasado sólo unos cuantos días desde que no lo veía: Naruto-kun.

* * *

Shino supuso que sus compañeros ya dormían tranquilamente y no se equivocaba, los murmullos de las voces de Hinata y Sakura habían cesado de un momento a otro. Llevaba vigilando desde hacía horas atrás sin ninguna novedad, si sus insectos aún no volvían era porque tampoco ellos habían conseguido algo que les pudiese resultar de utilidad. Shino no se desesperaba por el tiempo transcurrido a pesar de que aún no tuviesen los resultados que buscaban pues una de las cualidades de las cuales podía sentirse orgulloso, era la gran paciencia que caracterizaba no sólo a él, sino a todos los miembros de su clan.

Un leve sonido en el cielo atrajo su atención, ese ruidito que producía el aleteo de sus insectos era una melodía para sus oídos: sus pequeños volvían con su maestro. Sin embargo, Shino notó algo inusual en su forma de volar, parecía que se tambaleaban de un lugar a otro. Todo se tornó más extraño cuando varios de ellos no se dirigieron directamente a él, sino que fueron rumbo hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros descansando. Algo andaba mal, aparentemente habían descubierto a sus insectos y les habían puesto alguna especie de droga o jutsu para controlarlos.

Corrió para dar aviso a sus compañeros ante el inminente peligro, pero a su paso se interpuso uno de sus insectos, este explotó de manera casi inmediata haciendo que Shino aspirara un gas fétido muy potente. Él trató de no alarmarse, los Aburame tenían una defensa casi natural a todos los venenos, quiso recordarse a sí mismo para tranquilizarse. Sin embargo cuando sintió que sus párpados se cerraban y sus piernas estaban entumecidas, supo que ese gas era algo desconocido hasta ahora para él y su clan entero. Ya en el suelo y luchando para no dejarse caer, sacó de su manga uno de sus insectos antes de que el gas invadiera por completo su cuerpo y le imprimió por medio de sellos un pequeño mensaje cifrado solicitando refuerzos y poniendo su ubicación actual, así si era capturado no podría ser decodificado con facilidad por algún ninja que no fuese del clan Aburame en Konoha.

Después de eso, su visión se distorsionó y vino la obscuridad.

* * *

Lo último que recordaba Hinata era la charla que había mantenido con Sakura-san en medio del bosque para después darse las buenas noches mutuamente, su mente daba vueltas y un ligero mareo ocasionaba que cada vez que deseaba ponerse en pie, volviera a sentarse sin remedio. La extraña habitación donde se encontraban tenía las paredes de metal y los símbolos de Sunagakure por doquier, al menos eso era lo que parecía ver con su borrosa visión. No tenía idea del por qué es que todos sus sentidos estaban fallando totalmente. Una idea vino a su mente y la hizo ponerse en alerta de inmediato.

\- " _¿Podrá ser que estamos dentro de ese laboratorio que vigilamos tanto tiempo? ¿Pero cómo fue que terminamos aquí?"_

Notó que sus demás compañeros estaban con ella, al menos pudo notar que se encontraban sanos y salvos aparentemente. Hizo de nueva cuenta un intento por ponerse de pie, esta vez pudo mantener el equilibrio a pesar de que su cabeza daba vueltas sin cesar.

 _Shino-kun era quien se encontraba de guardia ¿se quedó dormido? No, a Shino-kun nunca le ocurriría un descuido tan simple. Tal vez él supiera algo de lo que había ocurrido._

Tenía que despertar a sus compañeros para que salieran rápidamente de ese lugar donde habían caído sin que ella supiese siquiera cómo fue. De inmediato comenzó a mover uno a uno sus cuerpos, la confusión se dibujaba en sus facciones al despertar lentamente y Shino tuvo que recomponerse para explicar a todos lo que había ocurrido, se sentía profundamente apenado al sentir que su exceso de confianza los había metido en semejante problema, se preguntaron cuánto tiempo habían estado inconscientes. Puede que haya sido sólo unas horas o muchos días, no podían estar seguros de nada. Aún así no era tiempo de pensar de manera pesimista, tenían que salir de allí a como diera lugar. Era algo en lo que todos concordaban.

Sakura-san y Kiba-kun se prepararon para derribar la enorme puerta de metal que se alzaba ante ellos, un obstáculo así era pan comido para ambos.

* * *

 **Notas mías**

 **1.- Es totalmente culpa mía esta demora por no saber organizarme con mis fics, siempre me concentro más en mi otra historia (es de un videojuego, no es nada de Naruto, sorry guys) porque ya casi estoy a punto de terminarla y por ello se me dificulta más a la hora de escribir y me tardo mucho en la elaboración de un solo capi de ese fic, pero creo que invertiré mi método y primero escribiré el de esta historia para que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo sin tanto contratiempo. Mis días para actualizar serán miércoles o jueves.**

 **2.- Gracias por su apoyo, tanto a los que siguen esta historia como los que me dejan sus lindos reviews, la verdad soy de las que se encuentran en contra de solicitar reviews pues me agrada más que sí ustedes me escriben su crítica es porque les nazca hacerlo y no porque los presiono ¿a quién le gusta ser presionado? Digo yo.**

 **3.- En esta parte de la historia me he basado un poco en el arco de Punk Hazard de One Piece, otro de mis mangas favoritos. Si alguno de ustedes lo ha leído, creo que ya habrá notado las similitudes, claro que yo le pongo de mi cabecita para hacerlo más al estilo del mundo de Naruto, así que gracias a Oda-sensei también por su magnífica historia**

 **4.- Algunas cositas sobre que Naruto llora al ver que Hinata se va con Toneri sucede realmente en la novela de The last, la recomiendo mucho porque da otra visión más profunda de los sentimientos de Naruto. Me ha encantado.**

 **Es todo por ahora, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Saludos.**


	8. ¡Por favor, sálvennos!

**Hola de nueva cuenta, sé que les escribí que los jueves actualizaría. Por esta ocasión me fue imposible, cosas del trabajo que se me juntaron. Espero puedan comprenderme. Saludos y espero lo disfruten.**

 **¡Por favor, sálvennos!**

La enorme puerta cayó de golpe, haciendo un gran estruendo debido al tamaño y peso de la misma. La primer idea en la que todos estuvieron de acuerdo era en que tenían que salir de ese lugar rápidamente, era obvio que algo inusual sucedía en ese laboratorio, sin embargo debido a la delicadeza de la situación resultaba tonto enfrentarse de frente a sus captores, bien podían ser ninjas de Sunagakure y en caso de pelear contra ellos lo único que ocasionaría sería un conflicto entre ambas aldeas. Era cierto que los habían secuestrado aun cuando ellos no habían hecho nada para atacarlos, pero era mejor mantener la situación con un bajo perfil. Lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho en ese momento, era averiguar si realmente se encontraban allí los ninjas a los cuales buscaban.

Salieron corriendo del lugar y se dispusieron a seguir con el plan que consistía en llamar la atención de los guardias mientras Hinata iba montada de espaldas sobre Akamaru, así podría usar su byakugan y ver si los enmascarados que ahora los perseguían eran los objetivos de su misión. Sus compañeros iban por delante de ella, Hinata trató de memorizar todos y cada uno de los rostros que se escondían detrás de la capucha: algunos eran desconocidos, pero otros eran sin duda alguna los mismos rostros que estaba impresos en los carteles que les dio el Hokage. De esta misión no se iban a retirar con las manos vacías al menos, al cumplir su cometido, la kunoichi pidió a Kiba-kun acelerar el paso con Akamaru. Él la obedeció sin chistar.

Shino-kun era quien se encargaba de guiarlos a una salida por medio de sus insectos, algunos de ellos fueron liberados para buscar la presencia de aire que los condujera al exterior. Sakura-san era quien les abriría el paso por medio de sus puños si es que algún otro obstáculo se interponía en su camino, unas cuantas puertas de metal más no significaban nada para la joven alumna de Tsunade-sama. Si se apegaban a lo planeado, pronto estarían camino a Konoha para reportar las extrañas circunstancias que rodeaban la desaparición de los shinobirs que los había capturado, y por supuesto esperar una respuesta de Sunagakure al verse involucrada uno de sus laboratorios en este problema.

Lamentablemente había otra cosa que preocupaba a la joven de ojos blancos, Hinata veía a través de los muros que los rodeaban pero no encontraba ninguna presencia de algún niño en el lugar ¿dónde estarían? Kiba y Akamaru lanzaron un ataque dirigido al techo, ella sólo intentó cubrirse para evitar el polvo y los escombros que cayeron debido al impacto. Lo restos más pesados, cubrieron el pasillo que recorrían dejando a quienes los perseguían maldiciendo su suerte al tener bloqueado el paso. Hinata sonrió al ver que fácilmente habían podido dejarlos atrás.

Siguieron corriendo, todos dieron vuelta en dirección a otro pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Hinata por fin pudo correr por su propio pie, había logrado cumplir lo que le habían confiado aunque tendría que esperar hasta salir de ahí para contar lo que había descubierto. Su byakugan lo mantenía activado en caso de que fuese necesario, su mirada iba en todas direcciones con la esperanza de dar con… ¡un segundo!

Ella se detuvo sin avisar mientras sus compañeros continuaban su camino, entró a otro pasillo ante la incertidumbre de los demás que al notar que Hinata había tomado una dirección diferente a la planeada, decidieron apurarse a detenerla.

\- "¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Se supone que debemos salir de este lugar cuanto antes! ¡¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste!?"- le preguntó Kiba-kun bastante alterado.

\- "¡Lo sé, pero creo que he encontrado algo!"- contestó Hinata sin detenerse.

\- "¿Qué encontraste, Hinata?"- inquirió Shino-kun poniéndose a su altura para alcanzarla. Ella estaba muy apresurada que no le dio respuesta.

\- "¡Sakura-san! ¡Por favor, derriba esa puerta!"- Hinata señaló con su dedo al final del pasillo. En efecto, había una puerta al fondo parecida a la que habían destruido cuando salieron de su cautiverio, sin embargo esta parecía diferente.

Todos pudieron notar un diseño con dibujos colorido e infanti en la misma, animales de apariencia tierna y nubes eran el principal adorno. Sakura-san volteó para ver a Hinata, al parecer su compañera kunoichi había comprendido el porqué ella había decidido cambiar los planes de huida de esa manera. Era seguro que no eran ellos los únicos atrapados en contra de su voluntad en ese lugar, o al menos era lo que sospechaban las chicas.

Concentró todo su chackra en su puño y dio un golpe en el centro, la puerta iba a caer al igual que la primera, pero Sakura-san la tomó e hizo a un lado antes de que eso ocurriera. Si las otras personitas que buscaban estaban en ese lugar, lo mejor era sacarlos de ahí sanos y salvos sin rasguño alguno.

No se equivocaron. Los rostros sorprendidos que encontraron del otro lado de la puerta, lo decían todo. Niños de varias edades los miraban expectantes, eran alrededor de veinte de ellos, más o menos, incluso hubo un par que no debían pasar los 5 años de edad, eso quería decir que fueron arrebatados de sus padres siendo casi unos bebés. La enorme habitación en la que se encontraban, parecía una enorme guardería: con dibujos en las paredes, juguetes regados por doquier, lápices de colores, libreros, en fin, todo lo que un niño pudiese necesitar para su diversión. Sus ropas sólo consistían en una pequeña bata blanca de hospital, ligera y corta, además de que se encontraban descalzos. El frío invierno no llegaba a traspasar las paredes así que era normal que no necesitasen más que ese sencillo atuendo. En sus miradas se reflejaba temor y desconcierto ante los extraños que habían destruido la puerta. Una niña de ojos tan negros como su cabello fue quien se acercó a ellos armándose de valor. Preguntó con voz temblorosa:

\- "¿Quiénes son… quiénes son… us… ustedes? ¿están enfermos como nosotros?"

Hinata fue quien se acercó lentamente para no asustarlos.

\- "¿Enfermos? No, nosotros no estamos enfermos. Somos…"- el fuerte sonido de unos pasos acercándose, interrumpió su presentación.

Shino-kun la tomó por el brazo y comenzó a correr con ella.

\- "¿Shino-kun qué haces? ¡Ellos deben ser los niños desaparecidos!"

\- "¿Y qué debemos hacer, Hinata? ¿Llevarlos con nosotros a todos? ¡Esos tipos nos persiguen y lo único que haríamos sería ponerlos en peligro si ni siquiera podemos atacarlos como es debido! Además, mira bien este lugar. Si esos niños dicen estar enfermos, este sitio debe ser una especie de hospital, no podemos llevarlos con nosotros si seremos incapaces de cuidar de ellos correctamente."- eso era verdad aunque algo dentro de Hinata se encontraba reticente a rendirse nada más así.

\- "Pero Shino-kun…"- Hinata sabía que la situación bajo la que se encontraban era inusual, sin poder atacar y tener como única opción huir de ese lugar. Si se apresuraban en llegar a Konoha, puede que ellos averiguaran diplomáticamente qué era lo que ocurría realmente y pudiesen liberar a esos niños.

Su corazón parecía que se encogía de dolor por tomar la decisión que parecía más prudente, al final decidió seguir con el plan previsto tratando de no mirar atrás. Sakura- san y Kiba-kun los siguieron junto con Akamaru, de pronto, a los pasos que ya habían logrado escuchar anteriormente se sumaron otros más, pero estos últimos sí que les iban pisando los talones: eran los pequeños que corrían detrás de ellos desesperados.

\- "¡Por favor onee-chan de ojos blancos, llévanos contigo!"- la pequeña que habló al principio le gritó tan alto como pudo para no ser ignorada.

\- "¡Onii-chan de gafas obscuras! ¡No nos dejes por favor!"- ese era otro niño buscando la atención de Shino-kun, este volteó por un momento, Hinata alcanzó a notar la vacilación en su rostro y de nueva cuenta se centró en seguir corriendo tratando de no hacer caso al grito del pequeño.

\- "¡Queremos salir de este lugar onee-chan rosada! ¡todos nos queremos ir!"- otra niña ahogaba su llanto para pronunciar las palabras y convencer a Sakura, con la esperanza de que Hinata y sus compañeros mostraran un poco de compasión por ellos. Lo que los niños ignoraban, era que en verdad querían ayudarlos sin embargo ese no era el momento o el lugar indicado para hacerlo.

\- "¡Perro-kun, te tengo!"- un pequeño se agarró a la pierna de Kiba-kun con la firme intención de no soltarla.

\- "¡No me llames Perro-kun mocoso maleducado, mi nombre es Kiba! ¡Mi perro es Akamaru y no te llevaremos con nosotros a ti o a tus llorones amigos!"- Hinata veía cómo Kiba-kun intentaba zafarse del agarre del niño tratando de no ser muy brusco, este continuaba tomado con gran fuerza de su pierna negándose a soltarla.

Las palabras del ninja dirigidas a todos los lindos perseguidores que les seguían sus pasos y gritaban por ayuda, caló en el interior del niño y sus compañeros, haciendo que todos comenzaran a lloriquear desconsoladamente. Eso lo único que provocó fue aumentar la culpa que Hinata ya sentía al tener que salir de ahí sin poder ayudarlos, al menos en ese momento. Los gritos de varias personas se dejaron oír en la enorme habitación antes de que pudieran huir.

\- "¡Ahí están!"- se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

\- "¡Atrápenlos cuanto antes! ¡No pueden huir! ¡Y detenga a esos niños! ¡El jefe se enfadará si llegan a escapar, son demasiado valiosos para su investigación!"

Los captores comenzaron a lanzar kunais dirigidos a ellos y una pregunta resonó en la mente de la joven Hyuuga ¿usan niños para sus investigaciones? ¿qué clase de investigaciones? Sakura-san había mencionado que ese laboratorio estaba cerrado paratodos los ninjas desde hacía años. Era evidente que algo turbio sucedía ahí e involucraba a personas inocentes. Además, Hinata era consciente de que si los atacaban con armas, irremediablemente alguno de los pequeños saldría lastimado por el ataque. Por esa razón se detuvo y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban los atacantes para hacerle frente, Sakura-san la alcanzó al instante, ella también debió deducir lo mismo que ella ¡no iban a dejar a los niños solos!

\- "¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! ¡Hinata, Sakura!"- preguntó Shino-kun a ambas. El ninja muy a su pesar, corrió detrás de ellas al igual que Kiba y Akamaru.

\- "¡Algo raro sucede aquí Shino-kun y lo sabes! ¡Sé que lo que vamos a hacer Sakura-san y yo no es lo más prudente pero es lo correcto!"

Shino-kun la miró en silencio, ella trató de reunir valor y dirigió su mirada a Sakura-san. Al menos su compañera kunoichi estaba de su lado.

\- "Si tú y Kiba desean ir a rendir un informe al Hokage está bien, nosotras estaremos a salvo. Personalmente deseo saber a qué se refieren cuando dicen que estos niños son importantes para las investigaciones de ese "jefe" que mencionan. Es mi deber como ninja médico."- Sakura-san habló fuerte y claro con sus compañeros, no se retractaría.

\- "¡¿Y nosotros qué clase de ninjas seríamos si abandonáramos a unos niños que pide nuestra ayuda y dejamos atrás a nuestras compañeras kunoichis?! ¡Ni siquiera podríamos ser llamados hombres! ¿No es así, Shino?"- una de los rasgos más importantes de la personalidad de Kiba era su orgullo. Si sabías cómo manejarlo correctamente, encontrarías en el ninja un compañero leal con una voluntad inquebrantable. Y por supuesto esa voluntad también la poseía Akamaru, ninguno de los dos se darían por vencidos.

Aunque Shino-kun continuaba sin pronunciar palabra, al primer atacante que tuvo enfrente lo golpeó repetidamente hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Eso tomó por sorpresa a todos.

\- "No bajen la guardia, aún quedan bastantes. Sacaremos a estos niños de aquí a como de lugar."- dijo Shino-kun a Hinata y a los demás.

\- "¡Aquí vamos!"- todos gritaron al unísono y comenzaron a atacar a quienes los capturaron en primer lugar. Hinata se posicionó por delante de los niños que ahora estaban terriblemente asustados por lo que ocurría y con su técnica de 8 trigramas y sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras, desviaba y destruía toda amenaza que pudiese lastimarlos.

Después de que Shino-kun se decidiese a atacar, él mismo se encargó de dos más, luego otro oponente para después dejar que varios de sus insectos se encargaran un poco de la pelea. Hinata se apenaba un poco de haberlo puesto en esa encrucijada, sabía lo mucho que su compañero se apegaba al deber. Lo único que deseaba es que su deseo de ayudar y proteger a esos niños, no les acarreara problemas aún mayores.

* * *

Una vez que Sakura y los demás lograron encargarse de los enemigos que intentaban atraparlos nuevamente, decidieron llevar consigo a los niños. Ella tenía muchas preguntas qué hacerles sin embargo ese no era el momento adecuado para comenzar a preguntar, y menos cuando parecía que había más ninjas que intentaban impedir que se llevaran a los infantes ya que recién habían terminado con los primeros atacantes, pues se lograron escuchar los sonidos de más shinobis que se acercaban a toda prisa hacia el punto donde se encontraban ellos.

Por esa razón fue que Shino, Kiba y Akamaru decidieron quedarse atrás, ellos los detendrían mientras Hinata y Sakura sacaban a todos sanos y salvos de ese lugar, sus compañeros querían asegurarse de darles un poco de tiempo prometiéndoles alcanzarlas luego. Sakura con gusto hubiese destruido los muros de metal que los rodeaban, pero eso no sería algo inteligente si no estaba segura de que lo que había del otro eran más enemigos o el campo abierto. Además tenía que recordarse a sí misma que el sitio era un laboratorio, bien podría haber sustancias inflamables o gases peligrosos que a la menor provocación podían ocasionar una tragedia. Por ahora tenía que guiarse por la vista de Hinata y por el conocimiento que tenían los niños del lugar en el que habían pasado los dos últimos años de su vida.

\- "Espera un poco Sakura-san. No tardaremos, síganme niños."- Hinata se dirigió a una habitación y la abrió sin problema, todos la acompañaron como ella pidió

\- "¿Qué haces, Hinata? ¡Debemos salir de aquí rápidamente! ¡No debemos distraernos!"- dijo Sakura tratando de disuadirla mientras la seguía al interior de la habitación con los niños.

La niña de pelo negro encendió la luz del lugar, al parecer era evidente que no era la primera ocasión en la que atravesaba esa gruesa puerta. Fue entonces que Sakura comprendió el porqué Hinata quería parar un instante en ese lugar: había ropa y zapatos infantiles para variadas edades. Era tonto pensar que iban a sacar a esos niños con una vestimenta tan ligera cuando en el exterior estaban en pleno invierno, ellas podían soportarlo bien sólo con una capa ligera pero los niños necesitaban al menos un abrigo.

\- "Cúbranse bien, afuera el clima es muy frío porque estamos en pleno invierno"- pidió Hinata gentilmente.

\- "¿Invierno? ¿Es invierno en verdad?"- preguntó un pequeño de no más de seis años.

\- "¡Quiero ver la nieve! ¡No recuerdo siquiera cómo se siente!"- otro gritó entusiasmado y todos sus compañeros asintieron con la misma energía.

\- "Mucha de esta ropa era nuestra cuando llegamos, puede que haya algo que podamos usar aún."- dijo la niña de ojos negros.

\- "¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?"- preguntó Hinata.

\- "Momoko, tengo 10 años pero cuando llegué a este lugar tenía 8, he estado aquí junto con mis amigos por más de dos años."- la niña se vestía con rapidez así como todos sus compañeros, Sakura podía adivinar que a ese lugar no había entrado nadie más que ellos y por ese motivo fue que les pidieron ayuda para salir. Mientras los niños terminaban de ponerse botas, abrigos y guantes, así como ayudar a sus amigos más pequeños a vestirse, Hinata se acercó a Sakura para susurrar algo en su oído.

\- "Sakura-san, un hombre en el pueblo que visitamos mencionó que el nombre de su hija era Momoko al igual que esa niña. No nos equivocamos."

Sakura hizo un gesto de aprobación ante lo que mencionó Hinata.

\- "Estos niños fueron los mismos que secuestraron esos ninjas que estábamos buscando. No importa para que los hayan encerrado aquí, obviamente estaban secuestrados y alguien estaba tratando de encubrir su desaparición al mandar comunicar a sus padres que habían muerto pero ¿quién fue capaz de hacer algo así?"- contestó Sakura consternada.

. "Este laboratorio pertenece a Sunagakure, sin embargo pude identificar a algunos de los ninjas de Konoha en los hombres que nos perseguían, no a todos por desgracia ya que eran demasiados, otros rostros son de hombres que jamás había visto en los cárteles de búsqueda. Puede que el Kazekage sepa algo de todo esto, aunque eso no puedo asegurarlo ¿por qué usar a los ninjas desaparecidos de Konoha para algo así?"

\- "Tal vez los rostros que no identificaste sean de ninjas renegados de otras aldeas, no necesariamente de Konoha. Al parecer quien está detrás de esto, ha reunido a ninjas desaparecidos de otras aldeas y aprovechó el caos que la guerra provocó para cumplir con algún propósito que desconocemos. La razón del porqué está usando a niños es lo que realmente me intriga y no puedo responderme."

Hinata parecía igual de intrigada que ella, tampoco tenía una respuesta para sus dudas. A la par, el otro temor de Sakura eran los compañeros que habían dejado atrás para enfrentarse sólo ellos al enemigo. Shino había mencionado el hecho de que había mandado un mensaje pidiendo refuerzos de último momento antes de ser capturados, con lo que no contaban es que se encontrarían encerrados en un lugar que no pertenecía a Konoha y para el cual se encontraba prohibido el paso a cualquier persona. Sólo un idiota sería capaz de desobedecer las reglas para buscar a sus amigos, la buena noticia es que ella conocía a un shinobi así: Naruto Uzumaki. La mala noticia es que nadie podía asegurar que él vendría en su auxilio.

\- "Aquí, este muro da al exterior. No veo a ningún enemigo cerca Sakura-san."- dijo Hinata señalando el punto exacto para que Sakura pudiese golpear.

\- "¡Muy bien niños! ¡Apártense por un momento!"- pidió Sakura preparando el golpe.

Hinata puso a los niños detrás de ella por si acaso, Sakura en verdad era fuerte y algunos escombros podían lastimar a alguien. La kunoichi de pelo rosado dio un fuerte gritó para destruir esa pared de un solo golpe.

\- "¡Shannaro!"- esa palabra que era costumbre en ella lo decía todo. El polvo se levantó un poco haciendo que los demás tosieran a pesar de cubrir sus rostros. Una vez que este se dispersó, la luz del sol entró por el enorme hueco que ahora había en el laboratorio y dejó ver una gran extensión de bosque cubierta de nieve.

Los niños salieron corriendo felices, algunos se tiraron en la nieve y otros lanzaron temerosos bolas de nieve a sus amigos. Hubo unos pocos que se quedaron atrás, aún con la mirada incrédula ante el hecho de que después de más de dos años, eran libres nuevamente. Sakura sólo pudo verlos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, en verdad que la imagen que se mostraba ante ella de un montón de pequeños jugando, podría jurar que era el perfecto significado de la palabra felicidad.

De pronto, una persona adulta se metió dentro de esa infantil visión: era Hinata quien estaba intentando poner un poco de orden. Era verdad, Sakura había olvidado por un breve instante que debían alejarse de ese lugar tanto como pudieran.

\- "¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡Pueden encontrarnos de un momento a otro!"- Hinata apuraba a los niños para que detuvieran sus juegos, era necesario seguir avanzando.

\- "Pelo azul-oneechan ¿a dónde iremos? Estamos cansados de tanto correr."- uno de los niños preguntó.

\- "He logrado localizar un lugar donde podrá descansar y Sakura-san podrá revisar su estado de salud. Ella es una gran ninja médico y no tienen nada que temer ¡Así que vamos!"- Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa a Sakura y esta de igual forma hizo poner en marcha a los pequeños que se quedaban atrás para no perder más tiempo.

Todos comenzaron su andar en la dirección que Hinata había señalado, pronto igualaron su paso y Sakura pudo notar que algo preocupaba a su compañera kunoichi. Antes de que pudiese preguntar siquiera, ella fue la que habló.

\- "Nos dirigimos ahora al segundo laboratorio, se encuentra en mal estado pero al menos allí podrán descansar y resguardarse del frío, por suerte algunas edificaciones siguen en pie. Sakura-san cuando lleguemos ahí, será mejor que te encargues de revisar a los niños para conocer de qué están enfermos realmente, o incluso es probable que no lo estén y sólo los hayan engañados para atraparlos. Yo regresaré con Shino-kun y Kiba-kun, puede que necesiten de mi ayuda. En caso de no volver y que los niños ya se encuentren con fuerzas para seguir, llévalos contigo, sé que podrás protegerlos tú sola hasta que vuelvan con sus padres."

Eso tomó desprevenida a Sakura.

\- "Hinata lo que harás será peligroso, no te permitiré que vuelvas ¿te imaginas cómo se pondría Naruto si te pasara algo?"

\- "Yo sé que Naruto-kun haría lo mismo, él no podrá culparte por mi decisión ¿cómo sería capaz de verlo a los ojos si abandono a mis propios compañeros? Tú y él nunca abandonaron a Sasuke-kun aunque los años hayan pasado y a pesar de que todo mundo haya dudado de que él pudiese tener una verdadera redención. Sé que tú también me comprendes en el fondo, Sakura-san."- Hinata se sinceró con ella.

\- "Hinata… yo… no puedo impedirte el ir pero… podrías hacerle más falta a los niños. Están un poco atemorizados después de todo."

\- "A la única que necesitan por ahora es a ti, lo que puedo hacer por todos es protegerlos con todas mis fuerzas para que no los persigan esos ninjas. Tú eres una ninja médico, si en verdad están enfermos te necesitan a su lado."

\- "Comprendo que lo me dices es la mejor opción, aún así te ruego que hagan todo lo posible por volver todos sanos y salvos. Nosotros los espararemos a ese lugar donde nos llevas."

\- "Lo prometo, Sakura-san."- Hinata se adelantó nuevamente para poner orden entre algunos de sus juguetones acompañantes quienes comenzaron a perseguir a una ardilla. Ese no era momento para ponerse a jugar.

Sakura sabía que Hinata tenía razón, en su interior ella también deseaba volver y pelear al lado de sus amigos, además sentía que no era tan buena controlando a los niños como lo era Hinata. Por lo general, cuando trataba con sus pacientes más pequeños era sólo atenderlos, nada tenía que ver con cuidarlos todo el día de que se hicieran daño a ellos mismos, además tenía la misión de guiarlos a un lugar seguro y protegerlos para que volviesen al lado de sus padres, eso pasaría en caso de que sus compañeros no volviesen.

Por su mente sólo pasaba la idea de que el mensaje de Shino haya llegado a manos del Hokage. En verdad necesitaban de refuerzos más que nunca.

* * *

El grupo de Naruto había logrado dar con algunos insectos dejados por Shino: estaban muertos y habían explotado internamente, eso no tenía explicación lógica. Los halcones enviados por el Hokage para conocer tanto la situación como la ubicación exacta de Hinata y compañía, también fueron encontrados sin vida, era innecesario mencionar que habían sido interceptados por el enemigo antes de que el mensaje llegara a manos de sus originales destinatarios. La única duda que acechaba la mente del equipo de refuerzos era ¿quiénes eran esos enemigos? El equipo 8 junto con Sakura habían salido a una misión de búsqueda únicamente, nada tendría que haber salido mal o tampoco existía el riesgo de que pusieran su vida en peligro. Naruto ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Las bestias voladoras que había invocado Sai, les sirvieron para sobrevolar el área donde habían encontrado los insectos, el poco chakra que aún conservaban de Shino parecía que en un principio les ayudaría a dar con él y los demás pero hasta ahora los resultados eran nulos. Naruto había conservado el modo sabio en casi toda la búsqueda, sin embargo sólo había localizado los insectos de su compañero. Lo único que alcanzaban a ver desde lo alto él, Sai y Shikamaru era un antiguo laboratorio de Sunagakure al cual se encontraba prohibido el paso tanto a los ninjas de la arena como a los de otras aldeas, eso incluía Konoha. Shikamaru tuvo que recordarle a Naruto el riesgo de aventurarse al territorio de otra aldea sin el debido permiso pero ¿y se encontraban en ese sitio? Sai pensaba igual que el rubio, sugiriendo que se acercaran a averiguar. También era posible que el sitio tuviese una especie de barrera que les impidiese sentir la presencia de sus amigos.

Shikamaru logró convencer a ambos de que diesen una última revisión al área donde se encontraban, tal vez dieran con alguna pista para así tener un poco de certeza y decidir qué debían hacer a continuación. Naruto se concentró al máximo para poder dar con algún rastro de sus compañeros, entonces por fin pudo suspirar de alivio al reconocer la presencia que tanto estaba buscando.

" _Hinata."_

* * *

 **Yo sé que se preguntarán ¿esta misión lleva a algún punto importante? Claro que sí, sólo tengan un poco de paciencia. Hasta la próxima.**


	9. Problemas y soluciones

**Tal vez aún tenga algún lector interesado, tal vez no. Pero el punto es que sigo con esta historia y espero ya poder actualizar de forma regular (o al menos lo intentaré)**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Problemas y soluciones**

Hinata y Sakura no tuvieron descanso una vez que se sintieron a salvo al llegar al segundo laboratorio, pues más complicaciones se les venían encima con respecto a los pequeños que habían decidido salvar.

Uno a uno, los niños fueron pasando para ser examinados por Sakura mientras Hinata trataba de calmarlos, pues una vez que los infantes estuvieron fuera del primer laboratorio donde se encontraban aprisionados, comenzaron a comportarse de forma ansiosa y extraña. Hinata por un momento creía que sus peticiones eran normales, lo único que pedían era comer algunos de sus dulces favoritos y justo a esa exacta hora del día pues se negaban a esperar otro momento más oportuno, lo común en cualquier niño era que se trataba de un mero capricho: únicamente querían unas cuantas golosinas. Pero cuando los pequeños comenzaron a sudar y mostrar claros signos de violencia en contra de aquellas jóvenes que habían intentado salvarlos, ella se dio cuenta de que algo andaba terriblemente mal con esos niños.

Al confesarles que no llevaban con ellas ningún tipo de dulces, se vieron notoriamente molestos con la respuesta.

\- "¡Los necesitamos! ¡Los ninjas del laboratorio siempre nos daban caramelos!"- gritó uno de ellos.

\- "!¿Por qué ustedes no tienen dulces?! ¡Deberíamos volver al laboratorio por nuestros dulces!"- dijo molesta Momoko y la pequeña intentó salir nuevamente al frío exterior cuando fue detenido por Sakura.

\- "Momoko-chan, tranquila. Son sólo dulces, tendrás todos los que quieras una vez que hayan regresado al lado de sus padres ¿no los extrañas?"- dijo Sakura interponiéndose en el paso de la niña, Hinata veía sorprendida el comportamiento de Momoko y los demás, teniendo en cuenta lo que horas les habían pedido al suplicar ser rescatados y entre sollozos confesar que hacía ya bastantes años que habían sido separados de sus padres a quienes extrañaban terriblemente.

Momoko no quiso atender a las palabras de Sakura, con su diminuta mano intentó apartarla. Sakura hizo un gesto de dolor cuando fue golpeada por la niña y un marca roja apareció sobre su piel, lo cual posteriormente se convertiría en un moretón bastante notable, situación que impresionó a Hinata, teniendo en cuenta que la fuerza de un infante de su edad no debía ser gran cosa. A la par de la acción de Momoko, sus demás compañeritos comenzaron a imitarla en cuanto a agresividad se refería. Hinata estaba incrédula al ver que eso lo había desatado el simple capricho por unos dulces. Uno de los niños la empujó repentinamente y fue en ese momento que Hinata pudo entender el porqué del gesto de Sakura: a pesar de su corta edad y estatura, ellos no eran para nada débiles, poseían una fuerza que bien se podía equiparar a la de un ninja bien entrenado. Algo extraño les había ocurrido dentro de ese laboratorio.

La situación se estaba saliendo totalmente de control, aquellos a quienes de todo corazón querían salvar, ahora estaban empeñados en que debían volver al lugar en el que estuvieron cautivos por años y las estaban atacando al ver que las kunoichis se los impedían a toda costa al interponerse en su camino. Sakura se veía imposibilitada a atacar, eran niños después de todo y jamás se atrevería a ponerles un solo dedo encima, además debía tomar en cuenta que la fuerza de alguno de sus puños era básicamente mortal. Conforme las jóvenes ninjas más se oponían a sus intenciones de dejarlos volver, los niños entraron en un frenesí incontrolable, soltando gritos y golpes a la nada, si la situación se agravaba era muy probable que terminarían lastimándose entre sí.

Al ver que las palabras tranquilas de ambas no los hacían entrar en razón y que Sakura no podía levantar una sola mano para detenerlos, Hinata se veía en un dilema de igual magnitud que su compañera pues tampoco podía usar su puño suave para inmovilizarlos, ya que a pesar de parecer un golpe en esencia sutil, ella sabía muy bien el dolor interno que dichos golpes podían llegar a causar. Los entrenamientos arduos con Neji-niisan se lo habían demostrado. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea repentina para poder calmarlos, sólo esperaba que Sakura-san tuviera suficientes suministros para llevar a cabo su plan.

\- "Sakura-san ¿cuántas píldoras de soldado tienes contigo? Yo tengo algunas cuantas, todas son dulces pero no tengo tantas como para darles a todos."

\- "¿Píldoras de soldado dulces? Eso no será suficiente para calmarlos Hinata. Algo raro sucede con estos niños y no creo que tenga que ver únicamente con su gusto por los dulces."

\- "Lo sé, será necesario ponerlos a dormir un momento con… bueno… yo sé que aún son niños… pero creí que…"- Hinata no podía terminar sus frases creyendo que lo que proponía no era correcto aplicarlo en unos niños tan pequeños, pero de momento no se le ocurría mejor plan sin tener que lastimarlos.

\- "Comprendo lo que quieres decir, con una dosis mínima de somnífero no deberá ocurrirles nada malo."- Sakura comprendió al instante y se dispuso a poner la dosis en las píldoras dulces de ella y Hinata lo antes posible, corriendo a una de las viejas mesas del antiguo laboratorio donde se encontraban. Las instalaciones estaban notoriamente deterioradas, pero debido a la urgencia de las circunstancia debía agradecer que algunos elementos estaban a su alcance para poder preparar rápidamente una fórmula.

Hinata tuvo que contener a los intempestivos niños mientras su compañera se dedicaba a poner en marcha su plan lo antes posible. Los golpes de los niños dolían, sin embargo ella tenía que aguantar para poder llevarlos sanos y salvos con sus respectivos padres. Por igual, otra de las preocupaciones que cruzaba su mente fue el bienestar de sus compañeros Shino-kun y Kiba-kun, esperaba ansiosamente en que estos volviesen sanos y salvos de la pelea contra los ninjas renegados del laboratorio.

* * *

La impotencia que recorría el cuerpo de Hinata justo en ese instante era indescriptible, tal vez fuese que también estaba mezclada con la rabia que le provocó lo que Sakura le reveló una vez que examinó a varios niños mientras se encontraban dormidos, gracias al efecto de los somníferos.

\- "Lo que le han dado a estos niños por tantos años eran mucho más que inocentes dulces, es algo que les ha causado una gran adicción…"- Sakura aún no se atrevía a decir el nombre concreto de la palabra que buscaba.

\- "Eran drogas ¿no es así Sakura-san?"- preguntó Hinata sin darle vueltas al asunto.

Sakura bajó la vista y asintió. Echó una mirada llena de compasión hacia sus dormidos pacientes, acurrucados unos sobre otros intentando abrazarse para soportar el frío que se filtraba por las grietas del viejo cuarto donde se refugiaban.

\- "¿Con qué fin se las han dado?"- preguntó Hinata sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven médico.

\- "No sé con certeza qué pretendían al darles eso a los pequeños, lo único que puedo asegurar es que es una sustancia prohibida en todas las naciones ninja. Sólo había leído de ella en libros, nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver sus efectos reales, honestamente son terroríficos. Ellos jamás estuvieron enfermos, eso fue lo que les hicieron creer para hacerlos tomar esos supuestos dulces."- Sakura fue acercándose lentamente a los niños, su rostro estaba estupefacto, parecía que aún no se encontraba del todo convencida de sus propias palabras, Hinata juraba que su amiga no quería creer en sus propios descubrimientos.

\- "Esos efectos tiene que ver con la gran fuerza física que han desarrollado ¿no es así, Sakura-san? ¿fue prohibida por eso?"

La kunoichi escuchaba a su compañera temiendo responderle.

\- "Desearía que su prohibición sólo tuviese que ver con la enorme desventaja que suponía para las demás naciones ninja el usarla al crear shinobis increíblemente fuertes, pero no es así. Su uso es inhumano, cuando alguien la consume prácticamente está siendo conducido de manera temprana a su propia muerte."- sentenció Sakura con la voz sumida en una gran tristeza.

Hinata abrió los ojos de horror ante lo dicho por Sakura ¿qué clase de ser humano era capaz de hacerle eso a un niño?

\- "No… es… posible…"- fue lo único que ella atinó a decir.

\- "Los han hecho adictos a un veneno… si siguen tomando esos dulces morirán en poco tiempo."- el dolor en las palabras de Sakura era latente, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma.

\- "Todo veneno tiene un antídoto ¿verdad, Sakura-san? Yo sé que tú puedes crear uno con tus conocimientos."- Hinata intentó alentar a su compañera, además de que tenía auténtica fe en que ella podría lograr salvarlos a como diera lugar.

\- "Tal vez, sin embargo necesitaría volver al laboratorio. Allí pude notar que tenían todo tipo de instrumentos e ingredientes, sé la fórmula de un antídoto a largo plazo. Es básicamente un tratamiento que los curará de forma lenta, o al menos regresarles algunos años del tiempo de vida que el veneno les ha reducido. No puedo asegurar nada con certeza, lo único que sé es que ha funcionado en adultos, nunca había oído un caso en el que un niño haya ingerido la droga así que los resultados bien podrían no…"

\- "Yo los cuidaré."- interrumpió Hinata decidida a terminar con la incertidumbre de Sakura.

\- "Hinata…"- su compañera la vio a los ojos preocupada.

\- "Es lo único que puedo hacer, en verdad me encantaría poder ayudarte más sin embargo no tengo los conocimientos que tú tienes, sólo te retrasaría."

\- "No me refiero a eso, sino que no estoy segura de…"

\- "¿De que funcione? Si eso sucediera yo jamás te culparía, tampoco Shino-kun y Kiba-kun, nadie lo haría Sakura-san. No podemos abandonar a los niños, no mientras haya una pequeña esperanza de poder salvarlos. Nuestra misión se alargara y creo que nos estamos desviando de nuestro objetivo inicial, pero estoy segura de que Hokage-sama podrá comprender las circunstancias por las cuales atravesamos."

\- "¿Qué harás si despiertan? Tanto tú como yo somos incapaces de atacarlos y ya has conocido su fuerza, puede que unos cuantos no logran lastimarte de gravedad, pero contenerlos a todos ellos a la vez podría ponerte en peligro.

\- "Es un riesgo que debemos correr."

Hinata tenía razón, a pesar de los riesgos que eso podría suponer. Sakura asintió ante el plan de Hinata, después de todo no tenían muchas opciones y el tiempo estaba en su contra.

* * *

Hinata sabía que no había pasado mucho desde que Sakura había partido de regreso al laboratorio en búsqueda de lo necesario para la creación de un antídoto eficaz, sin embargo para la joven cada segundo parecía una eternidad. Sus nervios se crispaban cada vez que veía retorcerse a los pequeños entre sueños, temiendo que estos despertaran en cualquier momento, más molestos que antes al verse engañados por unas simples píldoras de soldado que no eran para nada los dulces que ellos estaba ansiando. O drogas, mejor dicho.

La sola idea la seguía horrorizando, trató de apartar los malos pensamientos de su mente y concentrarse en que todo estaría bien, creía firmemente que Sakura-san daría con una fórmula exitosa y los salvaría a todos. Ella lo haría con ayuda de Shino-kun y Kiba-kun. Suspiró de frustración, parecía que a pesar de ser ella quien había insistido en salvarlos, poco podía hacer por estos niños. Eso la hizo sentir inútil en esta misión, en verdad quería ayudarlos pero no sabía cómo hacerlo siquiera. Se acercó silenciosa para verlos dormir, la pequeña Momoko parecía tener un sueño agitado. Hinata puso una mano sobre su cabeza para acariciarla y calmarla, fue entonces cuando notó la elevada temperatura que tenía.

Se asustó por un momento, fue una tontería sacarla al frío bosque en medio de la nieve. Eso debió haberla enfermado, se sentía de cierta forma culpable de la situación actual de la niña. Corrió hacia su mochila y sacó un poco de medicina para calmarle la fiebre, siempre salía bien preparada para todo tipo de emergencias, entre ellas estaba el evitar que alguno de sus compañeros de misión sufriera penurias si es que se enfermaba. La movió un poco para acomodarla en su regazo, los ojos de Momoko-chan se abrieron lentamente.

\- "Onee-chan… perdón por golpearte hace un momento. Yo no quería…"- susurró ella apenada.

\- "Tranquila Momoko-chan, no pasa nada. Ahora debes tomar esto, te sentirás mejor dentro de poco, te lo prometo."- Hinata hizo que Momoko bebiera lentamente al poner un poco de medicina sobre sus labios y pidiendo gentilmente que no dejase ni una gota. La niña lo hizo sin rechistar, a pesar de que era obvio que no se sentía bien, ella siguió hablando.

\- "¿Estás molesta onee-chan? Yo y los demás no queríamos golpearlas… por favor no nos manden de vuelta al laboratorio… prometemos que nos… nos portaremos bien… algo… raro nos pasó… por favor…"- Momoko parecía estar conteniendo sus lágrimas, seguramente pensando que Hinata y sus compañeros ahora se negarían a ayudarlos.

Otro de los pequeños intentó hablar ligeramente adormilado.

\- "No queríamos golpearte onee-chan, queríamos algunos dulces. Nada más… sólo dulces… siempre nos lo regalaban cuando nos portábamos bien…"- las palabras pausadas del pequeño estrujaban el corazón de Hinata al extremo, ella quería gritar a aquellos a quienes les había hecho tal crueldad pero eso no era posible, tampoco lo era decirles a los niños la verdad, no aún.

Primero debían encontrar una cura a su lento envenenamiento antes de darles tan cruel noticia. Hizo acopio de su valor y voluntad para darles su mejor sonrisa, de esas que dicen "Todo estará bien".

\- "No digan eso, ustedes ni siquiera nos golpearon con fuerza, por un momento creí que estaban jugando con nosotras."- dijo Hinata riendo y continuó hablando- "Sakura-san fue a buscarles algunos dulces de vuelta al laboratorio, seguramente les preparara los caramelos más ricos que hayan probado jamás y eso no es lo mejor de todo, ya que ella es una de las mejores médicos de Konoha y lo que les preparará no sólo sabrá rico, sino que los curará de una vez por todas de su enfermedad. Así cuando regresen con sus padres, ellos estarán muy felices de ver que han sanado totalmente."- la kunoichi intentó creer en sus propias palabras para infundir esperanza en esos pequeños.

Las píldoras del soldado habían dado resultado al calmar un poco la ansiedad que sentían los niños, pero Hinata sabía de antemano que la sensación de calma era sólo momentánea.

\- "¿En serio ella nos curará, onee-chan?"- preguntó Momoko con los ojos abiertos llenos de alegría.

\- "Si onee-chan dice que lo harán, yo creo en ella. Los ninjas son asombrosos ¿acaso no has escuchado las historias donde ellos salvan a la gente?"- aseguró el niño a Momoko.

\- "¿Es en serio? ¿Tú conoces esas historias onee-chan?"- pidió de nueva cuenta la niña a Hinata.

\- "Algunas."- dijo brevemente sonriendo.

La mano de Hinata estaba sobre la frente de Momoko palpando su temperatura, al parecer la medicina había surtido efecto y la fiebre había bajado considerablemente.

\- "Entonces cuéntanos una historia. La onee-chan rosa, bicho-kun y perro-kun tardarán en volver ¿verdad?"- esa era la voz de otro de los niños a sus espaldas.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, pudo percatarse de que ahora todos estaban despiertos. El efecto del somnífero había pasado y los niños se iban poniendo a su alrededor esperando que los entretuviese con alguna historia llena de héroes y villanos, por lo menos hasta darles el tiempo suficiente para que sus compañeros volviesen con el antídoto. Pensó por un momento qué era lo que iba a contarles, en su mente apareció el héroe perfecto para la ocasión aunque estuviese ausente.

\- "Les contaré la historia de Uzumaki Naruto."

Los rostros emocionados de los niños comenzaron a emitir ligeros sonidos de sorpresa, miedo y alegría conforme Hinata les iba narrando todas y cada una de las hazañas de un héroe tan especial para ella. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad pronto iba a verse interrumpida de forma brusca y en contra de la voluntad de todos: tanto Momoko como los demás, comenzaron a sentir un cosquilleo que recorría cada fibra de sus menudos cuerpos. El tiempo pasaba y este iba aumentado hasta desatar una furia que ellos a su corta edad no podían comprender, lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que la onee-chan de cabello rosa, el señor de los insectos y el chico-perro no volvían con sus amados dulces.

* * *

Naruto y sus compañeros siguieron el rastro que fueron dejando los miembros del equipo 8 y Sakura, al menos hasta donde las habilidades de Naruto se lo permitieron, puesto que llegado a cierto parte del camino se vieron en una encrucijada al notar que las pistas se bifurcaban: por un lado él lograba sentir la presencia de Hinata y Sakura y por el otro estaban Shino y Kiba. Esa no era una buena señal, ya que significaba que el equipo tuvo la necesidad de separarse por algún motivo desconocido o fueron llevados a lugares distintos por sus captores.

Mientras Shikamaru decidía cuál era la mejor decisión que podían tomar ante semejante problema, Sai pudo notar la angustia en el rostro de Naruto y se vio obligado a hablar.

\- "Ustedes pueden ir en busca de Sakura y Hinata, yo localizaré a Shino y Kiba, después de todo si tengo algún problema puedo invocar a alguna de mis bestias para darles un mensaje. Eso ustedes no podrían hacerlo."- sugirió Sai al grupo.

\- "¿En serio Sai? Eso me parece una gran.."- Naruto intentó hablar animado ante el plan de su amigo, pero fue interrumpido por Shikamaru repentinamente.

"Eso es una terrible idea, es muy problemático separarnos. Si fuimos enviados en equipo fue para apoyarnos los unos a otros con nuestras habilidades, por ahora estamos buscando a cuatro shinobis, no deseo tener que buscar posteriormente a un quinto, Sai."- Shikamaru parecía determinado con su decisión.

Naruto apretó uno de sus puños en señal de frustración ¿qué debía hacer? Bien podía desobedecer a Shikamaru e ir a buscar a Hinata por su cuenta, en verdad lo tenía preocupado su bienestar y eso lo hacía sentirse terrible por sus demás compañeros desaparecidos. Por primera vez se sintió como un estúpido egoísta, pues nunca en su vida había priorizado a un compañero sobre otro y se sorprendía a sí mismo de hacerlo en esos momentos ¿lo hacía una mala persona tener ese sentimiento? ¿Cómo saberlo si era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así? Pensó por un segundo en recriminar la decisión de su compañero y líder de misión y no echarse atrás, pero la voz de Sai lo distrajo brevemente.

\- "¿Acaso esa es Sakura?"- inquirió Sai cuando veía a una figura corriendo entre los árboles hacia su dirección. Ella se detuvo en seco al reconocerlos.

\- "¡Chicos! ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?"- dijo ella notoriamente confundida por encontrarse con ellos en medio de una zona tan restringida como lo era el lugar donde se encontraban los viejos laboratorios de Sunagakure.

Naruto se acercó rápidamente a ella seguido de Sai y Shikamaru.

\- "¡Sakura-chan, me alegro de que te encuentres con bien!"- exclamó Naruto aliviado de ver sana y salva a su compañera, aunque no veía por ningún lado a los demás.

\- "El Hokage nos ha enviado al no tener respuesta suya, creímos que algo grave les había ocurrido a ti y a los demás. Supongo que no estamos del todo errados, encontramos en el camino a cientos de insectos de Shino sin vida, lo interpretamos como una mala señal, así que cuéntanos ¿qué ha pasado? ¿dónde se encuentran los demás?"- Shikamaru tomó la palabra para investigar qué rumbo seguir.

Sakura de inmediato relató la situación tan delicada bajo la que se encontraban tratando de no omitir ningún detalle. La angustia de Naruto aumentó cuando ella le contó sobre la decisión de Hinata de quedarse sola con unos niños que, en palabras de la misma Sakura, tenían la fuerza de cualquier shinobi de élite.

* * *

No hubo tiempo que perder, el grupo al final se separó en dos grupos tal como Sai lo había propuesto en un inicio: Naruto y Shikamaru irían en ayuda de Hinata y Sakura y Sai auxiliarían a Shino y Kiba. El corazón del rubio le latía a mil por hora para llegar lo antes posible a la dirección que Sakura había señalado. A bordo de la gigantesca ave invocada por medio de los pergaminos de Sai, dieron con el lugar: un viejo y derruido laboratorio, entonces Naruto pudo sentir su presencia por medio del modo sabio: Hinata estaba malherida. Bajó tan rápido como pudo del lomo de la bestia y junto con Shikamaru se apresuraron para entrar al lugar.

Lo que vio lo dejó perplejo ¿esos en verdad eran niños? Naruto juraba que golpeaban con la misma fuerza que Sakura-chan a juzgar por los destrozos y las grietas en el piso, el retumbar de sus puños contra el suelo también lograba sentirlos. Era una fuerza asombrosa, entonces recordó lo dicho por Sakura sobre las drogas que les hacían tomar para fortalecerlos y envenenar sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que ellos no sabían lo que estaba haciendo, pero a Naruto le parecía imposible el tener que hacerles frente sin tener que golpearlos. Apretó los dientes molesto.

\- "¡HINATA!"- ese era el grito de Shikamaru cuando encontró a la kunoichi algo malherida.

\- "¡Hinata! ¿te encuentras bien? ¿estos niños te golperaron así?"- preguntó Naruto consternado.

Ella se levantó y fijó su vista en Naruto.

\- "¿Naruto-kun? ¿Shikamaru-kun? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

\- "Eso es una larga historia y ya habrá tiempo para explicar, primero debemos salir de este embrollo."

Hinata hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

\- "Les prometí que los ayudaría, no pienso moverme de este lugar. Si los dejo solos es probable que comiencen a lastimarse entre sí."- cuando Hinata quería, podía llegar a ser bastante testaruda.

\- "Entonces no queda otra opción más que noquearlos un buen rato ¿no es así?"- Naruto comenzó a formar un pequeño rasengan en una de sus manos cuando Hinata lo detuvo de inmediato.

\- "No los lastimaremos Naruto-kun, son sólo niños pequeños. Ellos no saben lo que están haciendo."

\- "¡Pero mira cómo te han dejado! ¡Debiste defenderte!"- internamente Naruto sabía que Hinata tenía motivos muy válidos, no estaba bien atacar a unos niños aunque estos tuviesen una fuerza capaz de derribar a cualquiera, sin embargo en ese momento el joven rubio no meditaba con detenimiento sus palabras. El ver a Hinata malherida le estrujaba todo su ser sin remedio.

Shikamaru pensó que las peleas entre la pareja sólo hacían más problemático el dilema en el que se encontraban, así que decidió tomar las riendas de la situación por su propia cuenta, pues cuando se trataba de controlar decenas de cuerpos, sólo necesitaba recurrir a la manipulación de las sombras.


	10. Pequeños shinobi

**Hola a todos queridos lectores, me alegra el tener todavía su atención o al menos de unos cuantos. Perdonen por la demora del capi, tuve un problema que me ha dejado deprimida las últimas dos semanas: mi gato se extravió. No ha vuelto desde ese lapso, lo he buscado por todos lados y nada. Ahora me queda la resignación. En fin, espero que ustedes estén bien y disfruten de este nuevo capítulo. Saludos a todos.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Pequeños shinnobis**

Tanto Kiba como Shino creyeron que se demorarían menos al vencer al grupo de ninjas renegados que los habían atacado, sin embargo el laboratorio entró en un estado de caos cuando se dio aviso que los niños habían escapado junto con unas kunoichis. Ahora la misión de ambos ninjas era impedir que aquellos a quienes sus captores enviaron a perseguirlos, los encontrarán. Como bien auguró Hinata, pudieron quitar las máscaras de algunos una vez que los derrotaron y darse cuenta que eran los mismos hombres que buscaban al creerse que eran desaparecidos de la Cuarta Guerra.

\- "Maldición, son demasiados."- soltó Kiba molesto mientras trataba de evitar que alguno de ellos escapara de ese lugar.

Shino atacaba con sus insectos en silencio, inmutable en sus movimientos y preciso en sus ataques. Todos se lanzaban sobre él creyendo que lo tomarían por sorpresa ya que aparentaba tener la guardia baja, una vez que los tenía lo suficientemente cerca, un enjambre de insectos explotaba justo en sus caras dejándolos fuera de combate irremediablemente. Kiba se pegó a él para seguir repeliendo a los enemigos.

\- "A este paso nos quedaremos sin chakra, sólo espero que Hinata y Sakura se hayan llevado a esos mocosos lejos de aquí."- comentó Kiba.

\- "Aún así debemos aguantar un poco más, podremos vencer a este grupo seguramente."- Shino ya tenía más insectos listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

\- "Y si hay más hombres ¿qué haremos? ¿quedarnos como tontos hasta que nos vuelvan a atrapar?"- se quejó su compañero seguido del ladrido de aprobación de su perro. Hombre y bestia tenían los mismos pensamientos de pesimismo.

Shino no supo cómo responder, Kiba tenía la razón en sus temores, sin embargo él no tenía intención alguna de que esos hombres siguieran a las chicas, estaba seguro que ellas podían defenderse por sí mismas; el verdadero problema lo representaban los niños, eran tantos ninjas que con un sólo descuido atraparían a los pequeños de nueva cuenta y entonces todo sería en vano.

Su breve charla se vio interrumpida abruptamente por la llegada de más enemigos de los que podían manejar. Ambos lo sabían, sus posibilidades de ganar se veían cada vez más reducidas debido al enorme gasto de chakra que ya habían realizado los dos en sus diferentes estilos de jutsus, sin embargo tenían que dejar de lado el cansancio y seguir en pie de lucha no importando qué. Sus primeros esfuerzos resultaron exitosos al dejar a un grupo de shinobis sin posibilidades de seguir peleando, pero sólo eran unos pocos de los que se abalanzaron contra ellos y todo parecía haber acabado. Shino fue el primero en darse cuenta de ello al ver que sus insectos caían uno a uno debido a la falta de chakra o por lo menos eso pensó en un inicio hasta que volteó a ver Kiba y Akamaru, quienes ya estaban tendidos en el suelo sin fuerzas de un momento a otro.

\- "Un aroma muy fuerte viene hacía acá… Sh… Shino… Trata de… de cubrir tu nariz."- aconsejó el ninja debilitado a su compañero, quien no parecía darse cuenta del todo aun del peligro que se aproximaba.

\- "¿De qué peligro hablas Kiba? ¿Vienen más enemigos?"

\- "No… no… lo sé… sólo sé que… mi nariz y la de Akamaru no soportan ya ese olor. Me estoy…"- repentinamente Kiba cayó rendido antes de terminar lo que tenía que decir con Akamaru a su lado.

Shino trató de despertarlo sin resultados, una de las cualidades más importantes de Kiba era su poderoso olfato y si él decía que algo peligrosos estaba en el aire, seguramente era verdad. Al echar un vistazo a su alrededor, se percató que sus enemigos estaban en la misma situación que Kiba. Ese aroma del cual fue advertido, se estaba impregnando en el aire de manera rápida dejando a la gran mayoría fuera de combate. A su cuerpo aún no lo afectaba debido a la gran cantidad de insectos que residían dentro de él y eran los que recibían el somnífero que los estaba dejando literalmente en el suelo. Tocó uno de sus insectos para corroborar que sólo estuviesen dormidos, su mente quedó bloqueada al notar que no era así: los preciados y diminutos huéspedes que se alimentaban del chakra su propio cuerpo, ahora estaban muertos. Se apresuró para tratar de despertar a Kiba nuevamente, lo que estaba inhalando no era otra cosa más que un veneno que lo mataría lentamente. Pero eso le hizo preguntarse a Shino ¿qué clase de monstruo mataba a sus mismos hombres sólo para que dos rehenes como ellos no escapasen? Shino había conocido muchos ninjas que se adecuaban a ese tipo de descripción, sin embargo después de terminada la Cuarta Guerra Ninja creía que todos estos habían muerto.

Varios hombres salieron rodeados de una cortina de humo, todos ellos cubrían sus rostros con una máscara que evitaba que pudieran inhalar el veneno. De entre todos ellos, sobresalía una persona de aspecto tétrico y una sonrisa burlona, un largo cabello negro y alborotado enmarcaba el rostro poco afable del hombre. Vestía con una bata blanca, por lo cual se podía deducir que era uno de los científicos a cargo de ese extraño lugar. La respiración de Shino se volvía más agitada, los insectos en su cuerpo estaban menguando lentamente y pronto el veneno que ya se había propagado por todo el lugar acabaría con él también.

\- "¡Vaya, vaya! Tenemos a alguien que se resiste a mi bello veneno."- exclamó el hombre de blanco socarronamente, la vista que Shino tenía del rostro de ese desconocido era borrosa, sin embargo su voz era lo bastante irritante como para tener un exacerbado deseo de darle un buen puñetazo. Debido a la lamentable situación del shinobi, eso tendría que esperar, claro, si es que salía con vida de ese crítico momento.

\- "¿Quién… quién eres?"- preguntó Shino con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

\- "Eso no tiene importancia, pronto estarás muerto tanto tú como ese perro y tu compañero ninja. Ahora si me disculpas, debo recuperar a mis pequeños soldados."

\- "¿Soldados?"- la debilidad y la confusión era lo único que quedaba en la mente de Shino, por ello fue la única pregunta que pudo articular.

\- "Sí, esos niños que ustedes dos y ese par de mocosas se llevaron consigo son mis futuros shinobis, yo mismo les dí la fuerza de cualquier ninja de élite. Son ejemplares maravillosos a quienes les he dedicado años de mis investigaciones. Iré a recuperarlos para darles sus queridos dulces. Seguramente ya deben estar en camino de vuelta, no pueden vivir sin ellos."- la sonrisa torcida en el rostro del hombre se hizo más grande y bizarra.

Shino no podía pronunciar una sola palabra más, sus pulmones parecían cerrarse por la falta de aire puro, en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer sin remedio. El hombre dio instrucciones para que algunos shinobis que lo acompañaban se dedicaran a limpiar ese lugar, lleno de cuerpos inhertes ya sea por la pelea que él y Kiba habían sostenido con ellos, o debido al veneno, incluso era posible que fuesen ambos motivos. Seguramente también se iban a deshacer de ellos, pensó Shino. Lo último que vio fue la blanca figura del hombre desaparecer por la puerta de salida que tanto habían protegido.

* * *

Shikamaru tuvo que contenerse a la hora de atrapar a esos niños por medio de su jutsu, Hinata le había pedido encarecidamente no lastimarlos. Mientras Naruto y él escuchaban de los labios de la kunoichi todo lo que había ocurrido desde que la misión que les había sido encomendada tuvo que tomar un rumbo distinto al previsto, Naruto ayudó para contenerlos por medio de sus clones al inmovilizar a algunos pequeños. Veía que la mirada de Hinata no podía ocultar la angustia que sentía por esos niños, Shikamaru notó que dicha reacción había calado hondo en Naruto, quien en un momento así no podía hacer mucho por ayudar a su ¿amiga? ¿novia? Era difícil de decir para el joven Nara, tan ajeno a todo lo que entrañara asuntos del corazón. En verdad que prefería la fría lógica, gracias a ella todo le era más sencillo de resolver. Si su padre le hubiese enseñado un poco más sobre el corazón de las mujeres, puede que la relación de esos dos le resultase más sencilla de definir. Lo único que sabía del amor en palabras de su propio progenitor, es que era la cosa más complicada y molesta de todas ¡vaya manera que tenía Naruto para meterse en problemas! Ahora ya no podía actuar de una forma tan impulsiva como lo hubiese hecho antes, tenía que ponerse a pensar en los deseos de ella y sus sentimientos.

" _Así que este es el Naruto enamorado. Un novio bastante considerado al parecer_."- pensó Shikamaru mientras una leve sonrisa dibujaba su rostro- _"No está mal, se vuelve cada día menos tonto."_

\- "Gracias por no herirlos, Shikamaru-kun. Perdónenme ambos por ponerlos en esta situación pero debemos esperar a Sakura-san, sé que suena descabellado pero sólo les pido que me escuchen y tengan un poco de paciencia."- dijo Hinata con una mirada llena de auténtica pena.

\- "No tienes que preocuparte por eso Hinata, todo saldrá bien ¡Sabes que yo nunca dejaría a estos niños solos dattebayo! ¡Cuenta conmigo!"- contestó Naruto a la par de que sus múltiples clones le daban un gesto de aprobación a Hinata acompañado de una enorme sonrisa, típica de él.

Shikamaru vio con recelo esta acción pues hasta hace un momento, el mismo Naruto estaba actuando de forma impulsiva como siempre al intentar noquear a los niños con un rasengan ¿por qué él nunca lo convencía tan fácilmente de seguir sus peticiones? ¡Siempre debía hacerlo a su manera! Ponía peros a todo y generalmente, se salía al final con la suya. Tal vez Naruto estaba madurando después de todo, y esa madurez implicaba tener a Hinata a su lado, únicamente cuando estaba ella sus deseos de comportarse como hombre y no como un niño eran evidentes. Volteó a ver ambos rostros sólo por un segundo, ninguno de los dos hablaba, únicamente intercambiaron miradas entre sí. A pesar de la falta de palabras entre la pareja, Shikamaru por un momento sintió como si su presencia estuviese de más en ese lugar. Trató de evitar esa sensación y se concentró en su misión: mantener a raya a los niños. Hinata les proporcionó un poco más de calmantes, aunque si el efecto se agotaba les iba a ser imposible suministrarlos de nuevo ya que de lo contrario sería peligroso.

Tanto Shikamaru como Naruto parecían bastante confiados en lograr que todos los pequeños estuviesen tranquilos hasta el regreso de Sakura, además Hinata ayudaba calmando los nervios y desesperación que muchos de ellos presentaban. Eso en verdad les quitaba un gran peso de encima, pues ninguno de los dos parecía tener la paciencia de lidiar con niños adictos a una droga con tales efectos. Ella en verdad era buena con esos niños, Shikamaru tenía que reconocerlo.

El tiempo pasó lentamente en espera de Sakura y los demás hasta que los sonidos del bosque fueron reemplazados por el murmullo de voces extrañas. Naruto pudo notar que Shikamaru intentó deshacer su jutsu para ponerse en posición de ataque, pero Naruto se adelantó y dejó todo en manos del estratega para mantener bajo control a los pequeños. El rubio entró en modo sabio para detectar de manera más sencilla la presencia de los extraños. Hinata por su parte no pudo reprimir un ligero gesto de miedo al activar su byakugan y darse cuenta de la identidad de quienes se acercaban.

\- "Nos han encontrado, parece que pertenecen al grupo de shinobis que nos capturaron."- aseguró la kunoichi.

Naruto no dijo nada, miró a Shikamaru dándole a entender que él se encargaría de la situación. Shikamaru por su parte odiaba tener que aceptar el hecho de no tener alternativa por esta ocasión.

\- "Espérenme aquí, será mejor que los intercepte antes de que se acerquen a los niños. Podrían llegar a lastimarlos."- Naruto se dispuso a partir cuando fue tomado de la mano por Hinata, deteniéndolo brevemente.

\- "Iré contigo Naruto-kun, deseo ayudarte."

Naruto sonrió ante la acción de ella y Shikamaru nuevamente sentía que estaba sobrando en una escena como esa.

\- "Quédate con los niños, es obvio que les haces mucha falta. Shikamaru parece no tener mucho tacto con ellos."- Naruto le pidió gentilmente a Hinata para después centrar sus ojos en su compañero.

\- "Tú eres el menos indicado para hablarme de tacto. Ahora vete, que aquí nos las arreglaremos entre los dos."- dijo con una cara de fingida molestia, pues pareciera que Naruto ahora era quien lo sermoneaba a él. Shikamaru siempre creyó que era lo suficiente maduro para su edad, puede que algo perezoso en muchos sentidos, pero trataba de mejorar en ese molesto aspecto de su personalidad, sin embargo ahora sentía que se quedaba rezagado en relación con sus demás compañeros.

Naruto mostraba un lado muy sensible con Hinata que él jamás hubiese imaginado, veía que la chica se había convertido en una parte vital de su vida, ella era a quien más deseaba proteger de todo mal; Hinata extrañamente mostraba un lado maternal con esos niños y en variadas ocasiones, era una guía importante para Naruto en los momentos más críticos y especialmente al dudar de sí mismo; Sakura se superaba como una gran ninja médico a pesar de su corta edad, dándose un aire bastante profesional y adulto; Kiba y Shino eran reconocidos por toda la aldea como de los mejores ninjas rastreadores, habiendo encontrado en los último dos años a varias personas rezagadas y devolviendo la esperanza a sus familias. Todos ya parecían tan mayores y él no se sentía así, aun sabiendo que era el actual líder de su clan.

Tenía que recuperar la compostura y no perder la concentración para mantener la ejecución de su jutsu, por raro que pareciese, le fue imposible no pensar en las palabras más certeras que le hacía cierta chica en sus momentos más vulnerables: "Sólo soy un bebé llorón ¿verdad Temari?"

* * *

Kiba se vio obligado a abrir los ojos de golpe al sentir una horrible sensación en la boca. Era lo más amargo y horrendo que haya tenido que probar en toda su vida, además su delicado sentido del olfato no hacía más fácil el asimilar el hecho de que sus compañeros le hicieron tomar un extraño antídoto de golpe, porque el olor era todavía peor que su sabor. Por el rostro compungido de Akamaru, tanto amo como can compartían el disgusto de ser despertados de tan abrupta manera.

Antes de que pudiera mostrar su notoria molestia a su compañero Shino, un buen golpe en la cabeza le hizo darse cuenta que Sakura y Sai también estaban a su lado. La presencia de Sakura le resultaba extraña ¿es que acaso no estaba ella con los niños y Hinata? ¿qué demonios hacía allí? ¿los habían capturado nuevamente? Muchas preguntas rondaban por la mente del shinobi que, aunque sonase ridículo, no le hizo cuestionarse qué es lo que Sai estaba haciendo en un lugar como ese. Hasta que el mismo Sai fue quien tuvo que recordarle que él estaba presente.

\- "Muchos dicen que no eres muy brillante Kiba, por ello te diré el porqué estoy aquí."

Kiba cruzó la mirada con Sai y fue cuando cayó en cuenta que el pálido joven no estaba en su misión inicial. Aunque en lugar de preguntarle directamente la razón de su presencia, el obvio insulto fue captado con un ligero retraso.

\- "¡¿Quién demonios dice eso sobre mí Sai?! ¡Ten cuidado con tus palabras que le estás hablando al próximo Hokage!"- Kiba enfurecido señalaba a Sai con su dedo amenazándolo, mientras que Sai mantenía una sonrisa inmutable en su rostro.

\- "Kiba cálmate, Sai tiene que ponerte al día con asuntos más importantes."- habló Shino en un intento por calmar a su compañero.

\- "Shino tiene razón, es muy importante que sepas que el próximo Hokage será Naruto. Eso es lo que dice todo el mundo y está mal que engañes a la gente."- aseguró Sai seguro de que había comprendido lo que Shino quiso decir.

\- "Eso no es lo quise decir Sai."- quiso precisar el ninja.

\- "¡Retira lo dicho tú…"- Kiba no prestaba atención a los intentos de su compañero por calmarlos tanto a él como a Sai, sin embargo entre todos habían terminado con la paciencia de Sakura y no era para menos, la kunoichi tenía en su mente asuntos mucho más apremiantes que las simples peleas iniciadas por Kiba y Sai.

Sakura se interpuso en el camino de un molesto Kiba quien ya tenía a Sai tomado de sus ropas. Empujó a ambos con fuerza y los fulminó con la mirada terminando así con el malentendido.

\- "Kiba, tú y Shino estuvieron a punto de morir envenenados, les he suministrado ya el antídoto pero hay otras personas que lo están esperando y si no nos damos prisa, puede que todos nuestros esfuerzos hayan sido en vano al rescatar a esos niños. Antes de regresar aquí, tenían intenciones de volver debido a su adicción a una droga disfrazada de dulces."

La especialidad de Kiba era oler, no escuchar precisamente, pero por primera vez en su vida tuvo que prestar atención a todo lo que Sakura le estaba revelando. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al enterarse de la clase de monstruo a quien se estaban enfrentando. Tenían que volver cuántos antes para ayudar a Naruto y los demás.

* * *

Sakura subió a la gran bestia invocada por Sai, en su mochila cargó con todos los documentos que incriminaban a un científico de nombre Dokuma quien en el pasado sirvió fielmente a Sunagakure antes de que ocurriera la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. La ninja médico había leído sobre ese nombre únicamente en un par de ocasiones, la primera vez se le reconocía como uno de los ninjas que había hecho grandes avances en el desarrollo de los shinobis, pues conocía fórmulas más efectivas que las píldoras del soldado para hacer rendir al cien por ciento la fuerza de un ninja en las batallas. A Sakura esa información le parecía por demás fascinante, sin embargo conforme fue leyendo sobre sus métodos comprendía el porqué sus avances fueron desechados y él quedó en el total olvido: para llegar a sus logros como médico, una gran cantidad de personas murieron en el proceso. Decir "personas" era un eufemismo para suavizar sus acciones, ya que la edad de sus sujetos de prueba no rebasaba los doce años.

¿Cuál era el propósito de usar a niños en lugar de adultos? Tenía una ligera respuesta como hipótesis, pero deseaba escuchar de los propios labios de Dokuma la razón de tal aberración y así actuar en consecuencia, no sin antes descargar la furia que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Sakura sabía que el veneno suministrado a los niños era el mismo del que había leído en sus libros de medicina, el cual hacía más fuerte y resistentes a los shinobis adultos a costa de desgastar más rápido su tiempo de vida. Los efectos en los niños apenas los estaba descubriendo de una forma dolorosa.

Lo único que deseaba es que Sunagakure estuviera totalmente desconectada de todo este asunto, que tanto sus ninjas de élite como el Kazekage no hubieran ordenado tal proceder, pues de lo contrario no quedaría remedio que informar al Hokage y nuevas turbulencias entre ambas aldeas se suscitarían sin lugar a dudas. Eso sería terrible para la lenta estabilidad que estaba logrando el mundo ninja a paso lento.

Pensó en Naruto, él jamás dudaría de Gaara y su buena voluntad, pero a pesar de ello, las instalaciones seguían perteneciendo a Sunagakure y eso podía prestarse a malos entendidos. El gran pájaro invocado por Sai comenzó el descenso hacia el punto donde se encontraban los niños, Sakura tomó fuertemente su mochila para no dejar caer uno solo de los frascos que tanto esfuerzo le tomó elaborar para contrarrestar el veneno, así como la fórmula que había conseguido del antídoto en ese laboratorio. Ella sabía muy bien que allí llevaba la vida de todos esos pequeños.

\- "Allí está Naruto."- la voz de Sai la sacó de sus latentes preocupaciones y le hizo notar la presencia de su amigo rodeado de varios enemigos, entre ellos sobresalía la figura blanca de un hombre alto.

\- "¡Ese es el maldito que está detrás de todo esto! ¡Debemos impedir que llegue hasta donde están los niños!"- gritó Kiba de forma enérgica y señalando al hombre cuya presencia Sakura había notado desde un inicio. Al irse acercando, las facciones del hombre mostraban el mismo rostro que Sakura había visto plasmado en esos libros de medicina cuyos datos la horrorizaron.

La kunoichi suspiró de alivio al ver que Naruto controlaba la situación, pero eso no mermaba sus deseos de darle un buen puñetazo a ese hombre con toda la fuerza de sus puños.

* * *

Tal como le había prometido a Hinata, esos hombres no se iban a acercar un paso más a los niños, al menos no los que ahora quedaron tendidos sobre la nieve al dejarlos fuera de combate por medio de sus múltiples kagebunshin. Lo que pensó Naruto después de ver al hombre vestido impecablemente de blanco fue que se trataba de un demente. No dejaba de gritar y vociferar una vez que todos sus hombres se vieron vencidos por el rubio.

\- "¡Devuélvanme a mis shinobis! ¡He empleado los mejores años de mi vida en esos mocosos y ustedes no me los arrebatarán!"

 _"¿De qué demonios hablaba el hombre? ¡Esos niños no eran shinobis!"_ Los gritos del hombre se volvían insoportables a medida que veía sus esperanzas mermadas con respecto a recuperar a sus sujetos de experimentos.

\- "¿Acaso crees que te dejaré llegar hasta donde están ellos? Lo que les has hecho a esos niños es..."- Naruto se vio interrumpido por las protestas del hombre.

\- "Lo que les he hecho es darles un poder que no podrán encontrar en ningún otro lado, no sólo los beneficiará a ellos, todo el mundo ninja me estará agradecido algún día. Serán los futuros soldados de cualquier guerra. Ellos ya están a la par de cualquier shinobi en fuerza y habilidades, cualquier nación ninja requerirá de sus servicios, por supuesto que de por medio cobraré una módica cantidad por cada uno de ellos.

El rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ese hombre había creado por medio de sus experimentos pequeños shinobis que usaría como armas humanas. Eso era abominable.

\- "Ninguna nación ninja pagaría por algo así..."- dijo con rabia Naruto.

\- "Puede que por ahora no, por desgracia uno de mis clientes fue capturado antes de que llegáramos a un buen trato. No me sorprende, después de todo Garyo era un total imbécil, pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo llegará un mejor prospecto."- el hombre respondió a Naruto con tono arrogante, muy seguro de sus palabras.

El ninja sabía de quién a hablaba, Garyo era el mismo a quien habían capturado Sai y él en su misión pasada. Le resultó fácil convencerse de las palabras de ese loco, personas como Garyo existían y no podía dejar a esos niños caer en manos de seres con tan terribles intenciones. Naruto estuvo a punto de atacarlo para que de una vez por todas se callara cuando a lo lejos en el cielo, divisó a Sai y los demás volando a bordo de las bestias que él mismo ex-Anbu era experto en invocar. De las aves de tinta bajaron junto con Sai, Sakura-chan, Shino y Kiba. Naruto se sintió aliviado al ver a todos sus compañeros con bien. Quien tenía un gesto bastante sombrío y serio en su rostro, era su compañera de equipo.

Sakura-chan se acercó con paso seguro al hombre y le propinó un puñetazo tan fuerte que era seguro que algunos de sus dientes quedaron desperdigados por el lugar.

\- "Ahora nos dirás para quién trabajas, sé quién eres y lo que haces. No saldrás con bien de todo esto, Dokuma. Ahora contesta ¿algún miembro de Sunagakure te ha enviado a realizar tan espantosos experimentos?"- la pregunta de la kunoichi tomó por sorpresa a Naruto.

¿Sakura-chan conocía la identidad de ese hombre? Naruto no podía creer que Sunagakure estuviese involucrada en algo así, era imposible que Gaara lo permitiese. El tal Dokuma rió sin reparos a pesar del duro golpe mientras todos esperaban expectantes una respuesta.


	11. El regreso a casa

**Capítulo 11**

 **El regreso a casa**

Hinata estaba muy tensa esperando detrás de la enorme puerta de metal que servía como sala de operaciones para su compañera kunoichi, los gritos de los pequeños se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Pareciera que algo horrible los hacía gritar de dolor, Sakura-san le aseguró que era normal, la desintoxicación total de los pequeños era algo que podía llevarle varios días. Algunos de los niños ya se encontraban fuera de peligro, no todos habían mostrado el mismo nivel de ansiedad que otros de sus compañeros.

Todo lo que sufrían ahora se trataba de algo estrictamente necesario, sólo así podían regresarlos a casa de sus padres curados al menos parcialmente. La droga que les fue suministrada por tantos años, les había reducido la esperanza de vida indudablemente, Sakura-san no podía decir con certeza cuánto pero trató con todas sus fuerzas y conocimientos, reducir los crueles daños de los que habían sido víctimas. Lo que ese hombre les hizo, no tenía perdón de ninguna forma.

Los motivos de Dokuma para la realización de sus experimentos eran excusas vacías para encubrir su naturaleza verdadera, tan podrida como su alma, pues según él, los avances científicos que había realizado para crear super shinobis que serían usados para pelear en la Cuarta Guerra, se vieron truncados cuando esta llegó a su fin tan repentinamente y al ver los métodos inhumanos que él utilizaba, el cuarto Kazekage lo mandó apresar por lo cual su destino sería ir a la Prisión de Sangre. Dokuma no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar ese castigo únicamente por servir a su aldea, claro que lo que había hecho bien podía calificarse dignon de una mente retorcida, pero nada era demasiado si la ciencia era la que beneficiaba de ello. Tal vez para un hombre de mediana inteligencia, trazar una ruta de escape hubiese sido un dolor de cabeza, pero no para él y sus hombres, quienes lo siguieron debido al olor del dinero que emanaba de sus bolsillos. Dichos fondos, no eran más que el mismo dinero que Sunagakure le había proporcionado para el financiamiento de una supuesta época de gloria en la ciencia.

Fue así que al huir, una de los primero lugares que cruzaron su mente eran los recién abandonados laboratorios de Sunagakure cercanos a los límites de Konoha ¿estaban infestados de veneno? Tal vez, pero nada que un antídoto probado a base de prueba y error no solucionara. Hinata podía imaginarse que los shinobis que había llevado consigo fueron los perfectos sujetos de prueba. En su escape, Dokuma encontró en su camino decenas de ninjas renegados de diferentes aldeas, algunos cayeron heridos en combate y no pudieron continuar, otros desertaron y hubiese sido para ellos una deshonra el volver a sus hogares como unos cobardes. Dokuma les había ofrecido otra salida, curó a los heridos y les dio un nuevo hogar a los renegados.

En palabras del propio científico, esos hombres no podían servirle para sus experimentos. Necesitaba sangre joven que pudiese adaptarse lentamente a los cambios físicos que el tomar la píldora podía provocar y la opción más viable era utilizar a los pequeños con ese fin, tendrían una vida más larga para probar la fórmula de crear super shinobis y, en un futuro, vender mercenarios al mejor postor. Hinata tomó una bocanada larga de aire fresco, al haber frustrado los planes de ese hombre demente, por desgracia su misión todavía no llegaba a su fin.

Los ninjas que se encontraban con Dokuma eran conscientes del daño que hicieron, pues fueron ellos quienes arrebataron a los pequeños de sus familias y llevarlos ante ese hombre, pues a pesar de que la Cuarta Guerra había terminada ya hacía dos años, la era de paz que tanto se buscaba aún estaba construyéndose, así que las turbulencias en diferentes pueblos a causa de las secuelas bélicas aún podía resentirse y una de esas consecuencias eran que algunos ninjas sacaban provecho de la situación debido al bajo control en el que se encontraban algunos pueblos de la fronteras. Por ello, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba y Sai, partieron de inmediato con los cautivos directamente a Sunagakure y llevarlos para ser juzgados como era merecido.

Esa decisión fue tomada una vez que se informó al Sexto Hokage de la apremiante situación, simplemente no podían llevar de regreso a ninjas de Konoha que habían quebrantado las reglas de otra aldea. El mismo Hokage ya se encargaría de entablar una reunión con el Kazekage a su debido tiempo.

Por su parte, Sakura-san, Shino-kun y ella tenían que hacerse cargo de los pequeños y llevarlos de regreso a sus hogares. Sakura-san no había dejado de trabajar sin descanso para extraer el veneno a los pequeñines, al inicio pudo ver el miedo en sus rostros ya que al parecer era un método que podía ocasionar cierto dolor, la joven médico quiso ser honesta con sus pequeños pacientes desde un principio, sin embargo Momoko-chan fue la primera quien quiso ser examinada y, a pesar de que pudiese sufrir con el tratamiento, la niña no emitió grito alguno para alentar a sus compañeros a seguir su ejemplo. Que para alivio de todos, así fue.

Hinata era quien se encargaba de cuidarlos, uno a uno iban siendo examinados por Sakura-san, quien cuando Hinata notaba que se exigía demasiado, la hacía parar con el fin de que pudiese dormir y comer algo, era lo mínimo que sentía que debía hacer por su amiga. En esos momentos, cuando ella había logrado sólo dormir unas pocas horas, Hinata se sentía impotente de no poseer las habilidades médicas que ella tenía y así aligerar su carga. Se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacía la donde se encontraban los niños en recuperación, en ese instante ya debieron haber terminado la sopa que ella les había preparado. Para el gusto de los pequeños, tenía muchas verduras sin embargo la comieron ante la insistencia de la joven ya que ella les aseguró que no se recuperarían del todo si no comían como era debido.

En su camino se encontró con Shino, quien había salido en busca de sus insectos pues estos les habían servido en los días venideros para mantener comunicación con el Hokage e informar de forma eficiente sobre la situación con Sunagakure.

\- "¿Ya saben algo sobre Naruto-kun y los demás? ¿Llegaron a salvo a Sunagakure?"- preguntó Hinata ansiosa.

Shino hizo un movimiento de cabeza afirmando que todo había salido sin contratiempos.

\- "También me han informado que todos ellos partirán directamente de Sunagakure a Konoha para dar un informe extra al Hokage, nosotros tendremos que hacernos cargo de llevar a los niños a sus hogares, allí nos estarán esperando ninjas de Suna para encargarse ellos de la situación y después de eso podremos regresar a la aldea. Hemos revisado el área varias veces y no hay amenazas visibles, así que no creo que sean necesarios refuerzos y así lo he informado. No podremos dar muchos detalles a las familias, pues el resto ya le corresponderá a los mensajeros que enviará el Kazekage y quienes ya están en camino."

\- "Ya veo, entonces ahora todo depende de nosotros. Estoy segura que los niños se pondrán bien."- dijo Hinata tratando de ocultar su desanimo.

Era una pena que Naruto no pudiese volver para echarles una mano, él siempre encontraba la manera de animarla y, especialmente, daba esperanzas a los demás para levantarse y enfrentar sus problemas. Shino pudo notar el ánimo decaído de su compañera.

\- "¿Te encuentras bien Hinata? No pareces muy alegre últimamente, deberías tomar un descanso, ya que de lo contrario…"-

\- "Pero si no he hecho nada importante…"- interrumpió Hinata tomando a Shino por sorpresa.

\- "¿Qué significa eso?"- preguntó él sin comprender.

\- "Sakura-san se ha desgastado tratando de ayudar a los niños y yo no puedo hacer mucho para sopesar su carga, yo quisiera…"

\- "¿Ayudarla a ella y a los niños?"- terminó la frase su compañero.

Ella sólo bajó la cabeza para afirmar lo dicho por Shino-kun.

\- "Si no fuera por ti, nosotros nos hubiéramos ido sin esos niños. Tu gentileza los salvó. También nos contó Sakura que tú los llevaste fuera de este lugar, los cuidaste y guiaste, ellos te escuchaban a ti porque lograste su confianza."

Hinata escuchaba sus palabras y levantó su rostro con una mirada de genuino asombro.

\- "No digas que no has hecho nada por ellos, porque tú significas una luz que los ha salvado. Los has calmado y comprendido, les enseñas que a pesar de todo deben ser valientes cuando Sakura debía examinarlos, ellos creen en tus palabras. Eres una persona a quien admiran y escuchan, tal como Kurenai-sensei lo representa para nosotros. Eres buena con los niños Hinata, incluso cuando te lastimaron tú jamás estuviste dispuesta a hacerles ningún tipo de daño. Tú decidiste soportar un poco de su sufrimiento."- finalizó Shino.

Eso la había tomado desprevenida, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante las gentiles palabras de su amigo.

\- "Gracias por eso Shino-kun. Tú también eres admirable para mí, eres quien nos guía a mí y a Kiba-kun cuando no sabemos qué deberíamos hacer, eso te convierte en una especie de sensei ¿no lo crees?"- Hinata lo dijo con total franqueza.

\- "¿Sensei?"- Shino dijo la palabra como si fuese un repentinamente un sonido ajeno a su vocabulario habitual.

\- "Así es, un sensei."- afirmó Hinata con una sonrisa.

Shino se quedó en silencio meditando, Hinata nunca lo había visto tan reflexivo. Él no era un hombre que hablase mucho sobre lo que pensaba o sentía, Hinata se preguntaba qué lo que en esos momentos estaba en la mente de su amigo.

\- "Supongo que algún día lo seremos. Tal vez tú puedas ser buena enseñando niños Hinata, pero yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, aunque lo estuve pensando por un tiempo. Ahora simplemente no me siento capaz de ello."

¿A qué venía eso de repente? Hinata sintió que Shino deseaba confesar algo por sus extrañas palabras.

\- "Sh… Shino-kun ¿te encuentras bien?"

Shino aún se encontraba pensativo cuando Hinata preguntó atrayendo su atención.

\- "No es nada realmente Hinata. Es sólo que…"- se detuvo por un momento.

\- "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es algo que no puedes decirme?"- inquirió la kunoichi preocupada.

Él joven ninja vaciló por un momento, como si tuviese un gran secreto que contar.

\- "Pronto serán las pruebas para los nuevos shinobis que deseen ser profesores en la Academia Ninja. Estaba pensando en presentarme como candidato porque siento que debo dejar algo de lo que sé a las futuras generaciones, pero ahora que lo pienso, ya no me siento tan confiado de poder manejar tal responsabilidad."- confesó Shino seriamente.

\- "¿Eh? Shino-kun ¿tú deseas convertirte en profesor de la Academia?"- fue lo único que atinó a decir Hinata ante tal confesión mientras él ¿Shino como profesor en la Academia? ¡Jamás se le había pasado que él tuviese deseos de convertirse en uno, es decir, Shino era una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía y sería maravilloso que compartiera lo que sabía, sólo que aparentemente era algo que no iba mucho con una personalidad tan reservada como la que él tenía.

Shino únicamente desvió su mirada, a pesar de que Hinata no pudiera ver su rostro totalmente debido a sus lentes y a la ropa de misión que portaba, ella juraba que confesar algo así lo tenía seriamente apenado.

\- "Supongo que al final todo shinobi desea ser reconocido de alguna manera y dejar un legado que no sólo sea participar en una guerra. Nosotros somos los ninjas de ahora gracias a nuestros senseis, me gustaría que alguien pensara de esa forma de mí algún día. Es todo."

Para Hinata, no era necesario que Shino fuese tan formal, ella en su interior sabía que Shino era una persona muy capaz para realizar cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

\- "Yo creo que deberías presentarte como candidato Shino-kun, sería grandioso si así lo deseas."

Shino dio un suspiro desesperanzado.

\- "Me doy cuenta que tal vez tú te acoplarías mejor a ello, los niños se te acercan y confían en ti. A mí me dicen el señor de los bichos y rara vez me dirigen la palabra, es como si me tuviesen miedo. No creo que sirva para enseñar a los niños realmente si me comparo contigo."- Shino en verdad se sentía bastante deprimido por eso.

\- "¡Sólo tienes que esforzarte! ¡Confía en ti mismo, Shino-kun!"- Hinata miraba suplicante a su compañero para que no se rindiera en sus intenciones.

\- "No es sólo eso, simplemente no podría hacerle eso a ustedes. Si lo hago, se desintegraría nuestro equipo, sería egoísta siquiera pensarlo."

Hinata bajó su rostro por un momento, meditando las palabras de su amigo. Eso en esencia era verdad, si él se convertía en profesor de la Academia era seguro que ya no estaría disponible para muchas misiones en el futuro. Sin embargo, ese era el futuro que Shino deseaba: el proteger a esos pequeños en los cuales iba a recaer la voluntad de fuego como futuros ninjas de Konoha.

\- "Tú me has demostrado que se necesita más que buenas intenciones para lograr acercarse a los niños, tienes el don Hinata. Yo simplemente no lo tengo. Debo escribir un mensaje para enviarlo al Hokage con respecto a nuestros avances, nos veremos luego."

Hinata se quedó en silencio, no supo qué contestar para que Shino recuperara su ánimo. Este se fue para cumplir lo que se le había encomendado.

* * *

El camino de regreso al pueblo de los niños fue hecho sin contratiempos, la tranquilidad de los bosques era algo que a los niños divertía y más las cosas extrañas que hacía el señor de los insectos, Hinata incitaba a Shino a hacerles algunos de sus trucos. Ella sabía que ese no era el propósito de los jutsus secretos del clan Aburame pero nada perdía Shino con intentar acercarse un poco a ellos. Tal como Shino guiaba tanto a Kiba como a ella cuando estaban en medio de una difícil situación, ahora era él quien necesitaba de la ayuda de sus compañeros y en este caso de Hinata. Después de todo eran un equipo, representaban el complemento del otro de alguna u otra manera, Kiba los enseñaba a relajarse y divertirse, Shino a ser responsables y maduros, y en el caso de Hinata la gentileza y el tacto. Pues esos dos en verdad que no sabían cómo hablarle a las personas, Kiba era demasiado escandaloso y Shino demasiado directo.

Fue por ello que una idea la iluminó repentinamente: no podía dejarlo sólo. Eran un equipo y si Shino necesitaba de ella, simplemente estaría allí para él. Hinata sabía lo que era sentirse insegura ante algo que anhelas y la importancia de tener a alguien al lado para animarte a seguir intentando, no importando cuántas veces puedas fracasar.

Tal como estaba previsto, ninjas de Sunagakure los esperaban en el pueblo de los pequeños. Lágrimas y risas llenaban el ambiente en cuanto los padres se reencontraron con sus pequeños, hubo entre los miembros de Suna más médicos que se encargaron de examinarlos, Sakura fue quien se tuvo que reunir con ellos para informarles correctamente del procedimiento que siguió para su tratamiento, fue por ello que se vieron en la necesidad de quedarse más tiempo del previsto en ese pequeño pueblo, aunque a diferencia de su última visita, la cordialidad de la gente para con ellos era evidente. Las propias palabras de los padres fueron que jamás podrían pagarles todo lo que habían hecho por sus hijos.

Hinata le daba el crédito a Sakura, puesto que había sido ella quien se había encargado de tratar a los niños, sin embargo los padres rescataron el hecho de que ellos también les dieron esperanzas de que volvería sanos y salvos a sus hogares, les infundieron esperanza por sobre todas las cosas. La kunoichi no pudo más que agradecer tan sinceras y gentiles palabras.

Su agradecimiento se extendía también a aquellos compañeros que no se encontraban presentes, y aunque Shino se no daba muchas muestras de felicidad, lo cierto era que lo que las familias le expresaban, lo llenaban de enorme alegría. La única que podía deducir eso era la misma Hinata, conocía muy bien a Shino y sabía de antemano que eso era lo que necesitaba para recuperar un poco de la confianza perdida. Y ella le daría un empujón más en ese aspecto.

Fue por ello que se acercó a él, tenía un asunto del cual hablar después de haberlo meditado un poco.

\- "Mañana regresaremos a Konoha, por fin Shino-kun"- dijo ella tratando de iniciar un poco de plática amena con su compañero.

\- "Espero que Naruto y los demás ya hayan regresado, aunque supongo que a quien más deseas ver es a Naruto ¿cierto Hinata?"- dijo Shino sin rodeos.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, por un segundo había olvidado que Shino-kun había adoptado esa costumbre de Kiba-kun al intentar molestarla con el tema de Naruto, sólo en esas ocasiones comenzaba a tartamudeas como su antigua yo.

\- "¡Shi… Shi… Shino-kun! ¡No lo dije por eso!"- en parte deseaba volver a la aldea para ver al fin a Naruto-kun, ya que no habían tenido siquiera un instante de verse antes de tener que separarse desde la última vez que se vieron.

\- "¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste de una forma tan alegre?"- cuestionó Shino-kun.

\- "Estoy feliz por ti, Shino-kun. Las inscripciones para los aspirantes a profesores de la Academia Ninja ya estarán abiertas cuando lleguemos, así que será emocionante ir juntos para presentarnos como futuros candidatos."- dijo Hinata muy segura y feliz de sus palabras.

\- "¿Juntos?"- la extrañeza de Shino ante lo afirmado por Hinata no se hizo esperar.

\- "Yo estaré a tu lado Shino-kun y a pesar de que Kiba-kun no nos acompañé en este futuro que estamos por tomar, jamás consideraría que hemos dejado de ser el equipo 8. Tú eres muy inteligente y eso me servirá a mí para ser una buena profesora con tus consejos, y yo al parecer soy buena con los niños, entonces te alentaré siempre para que tú puedas ser bueno con ellos también, seguiremos siendo un equipo porque estoy segura que Kiba-kun estará feliz por nosotros dos."

Shino se quedó en silencio, en verdad no esperaba ese tipo de gran soporte que le estaba brindando Hinata ¿ella como sensei de la Academia? La verdad era algo que encajaba con Hinata ¿estarían tomando la decisión correcta? Cuando se trata de madurar, la vida puede tomar muchos caminos y conducirte a múltiples panoramas, sin embargo si esa decisión te hace feliz jamás será considerada un error. Tanto Shino como Hinata se dieron cuenta que ya había pasado su tiempo de ser discípulos, la voluntad del fuego debía pasar a las futuras generaciones.

\- "Estoy seguro de que Naruto se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti, Hinata tal como yo me siento"- dijo él poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza, como si le estuviese hablando a una hermana pequeña.

\- "¡Shino-kun!"- aunque tratará de sonar seria, su rostro sonrojado la hacía verse como la misma Hinata de siempre, aquella chica tímida que se había fortalecido al lado de Kurenai-sensei y sus compañeros.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura había terminado de dar toda la información pertinente sobre el estado de los niños, así como Hinata y Shino finalizaron su informe con los ninjas de Sunagakure. El tiempo de volver a casa había llegado, los gritos alegres de los niños que habían salvado era la manera perfecta para decirles adiós. Ese día, Hinata y Shino llevaban en sus corazones un nuevo sueño en mente.

* * *

 **Una disculpa enorme por tardarme en esta actualización, ha sido totalmente sin querer. Pues tuve la idea de crear mi propia fanpage de Naruto y me he enfocado a hacer algunas traducciones de databooks que aún no he subido completamente, a la vez que es una página de análisis y más que nada es escribir de vez en cuando una opinión o un artículo ¿que qué página es? Es un secreto, pero al menos ya saben el porqué no había actualizado xD**

 **Como ya más o menos le dí forma a la página, pues ya tengo otra vez tiempo para escribir, así que espero no volver a tardarme tanto. En sí, este capi fue sobre cómo Shino se convertirá en profesor de la Academia y Hinata, bueno, yo creo que ella también se hubiera visto genial con este rol, al menos por un tiempo. Saludos y espero les haya gustado :)**


End file.
